Eternal Night
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: In hopes to save her Master and her friends, Shilo made a deal with Malik. But he cheats. What if he DOES become Pharaoh of the world? Is he going to demand their deal stay in effect? Or can she escape him through the little ways she can? Yami MxOC
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Night

Chapter 1

* * *

She panted, running, as far and as fast as she could. Constantly, tripping over herself. She'd fall to the ground, looking back as a deep chuckle filled the air, before she would get up and give chase as she had done so many times before. Her pursuer, just walked after her calmly, knowing she's fall down for the last time, rather soon, such as now- and she did.

"Didn't I tell you?" He chuckled, arms crossed over his chest, as he caught up to her, while she lay on the ground unmoving. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to his eye level, taking in how dead she looked. Her eyes held no light, as she panted slightly, trying to catch her breath from all the running. "It doesn't matter how far or how much you run, I'll catch up to you." He sneered, lowering her to her feet, before crushing her against his chest and outlining the side of her neck with his nose. She scrunched her eyes shut tightly.

"You...pig." She hissed in his ear, stiffening, as he kissed her neck, making him stop.

"There's something bothering you- isn't there? Or- is there something on your mind?" He questioned her.

"I...want to make a deal with you..." She said quietly, looking down and away. This captured his attention, making him smirk. He kissed her cheek."I..don't want you to harm Master Marik or anyone else-" She said, making him look at her. He smirked in her shyness.

"Then, you'll play my MY rules, my dear. You understand this don't you?" He asked her, making sure. She opened her eyes , looking past his shoulder, at the floor, as he held her closer. Waiting- just waiting, for her reply. Her freedom- or the safety of her boss and her friends.

"I-I understand completely." She answered. Just the answer he wanted to hear.

(Battle City Tournament- On the Blimp)

-Marik's Room-

He sat in one of the chairs in his room, Shilo, kneeling over him. Her knees on either side of his legs, his hand intertwined with one of hers. The Millennium Rod, on the table, alone. Malik didn't need it right now- not when he already had willing entertainment. He pulled her down, licking her lips, before stealing a kiss. Shilo let him, and he eventually released her. Her eyes were so unsure-"Don't be sad, Shilo, my dear." He said, reaching up, wiping away a tear from her cheek. She tilted her head, so that his hand cupped her cheek, reaching up with her free hand, putting it on top of his."I'm here, my dear, don't worry."

"That- makes me feel- so unsecure." She said quietly, looking at him, as he frowned.

"I get such a bad head ache- every time I touch you-" He admitted, pulling her down, so that they were nose-to-nose. "-My host- is so determined- about your safety." Malik kissed her roughly and lustfully, dying for a taste of her. The Shadow Realm wasn't enough. "More..." He muttered to himself, pulling her closer, before a bright light blinded him, making him stop and withdraw in curiosity and confusion.

The T.V. had turned on, showing Seto Kaiba. He told all of the duelist to report to the match-assignment room immediately. He repeated his message, before the television flickered off, throwing them in darkness once more. "You'd better get going, Malik-"

"They can wait- I can't." She let out a shout, as he swiftly switched positions with her, sitting on her legs.

"You're heavy, get off!" She growled, before he claimed her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in, getting a soft moan from her, before withdrawing. He got off of her, grabbing the Millennium Rod in one hand, and her hand in the other, leaving the room with both. He released Shilo, grabbing a handful of his cloak. He corned her against the hallway wall, covering them with his cloak momentarily, before he walked off and left her there by herself.

"Shilo!" She turned around to see a short, brown-haired, blue-eyed girl, who was her best friend since she moved to Japan. Shilo teared up, and ran to Tea, hugging her, making the girl stop in her place. "Shilo? What's wrong?"

"E-Everything, Tea-Chan- everything is 'wrong'." Shilo replied, tears in her eyes. "I-I just- need someone to help me through-"

"I'm here for you, Shilo! That's what friends are for!" Tea said reassuringly, to the girl, who looked up at Tea. Shilo was so happy to actually be show kindness-

"I-In my old country- everyone hated me with a passion-" She said.

"Well, no one here is like that (well, except maybe Seto and Malik)." Tea said, smiling at her. "You're- too nice- to hate. I don't know how its possible." Shilo smiled. These people- literally killed her inside- with kindness. She closed her eyes.

_'Father- I understand- what you mean when you sent me away from you. Thank You.' _Shilo thought.

"Let's talk about it all in my room, ok?" Tea suggested, leading her away. Malik watched. He felt rather jealous, but he brushed it off. _'Calm down, it's just for the time being- just until your match is over.'_He told himself, watching as she walked off. Shilo looked back at him, obviously able to see the murder in his eyes, making her look hurt. _'Don't be like that, my dear. I'll wait for you- I want you to see how strong I am, my dear, before I hurt one of your friends.' _

Shilo, stopped, seeing his gaze, pulling Tea to a stop too."Why- don't we stay? Cheer on the boys, ya?" She suggested, getting a nod from her friend, as they went back . Malik smirked, as she returned back to his side, Tea, standing close by, glaring at him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Support." She said simply, looking away from him, bringing a sneer to his lips.

Suddenly, Tea pulled Shilo away from Malik, making him a bit shocked, but anger quickly replaced that. "What are you doing, you jerk?! Leave Shilo alone! She doesn't want anything to do with you!" Tea yelled at him, making Shilo stare at her in horror.

"T-Tea, no!" Shilo begged.

Malik chuckled. "Stupid girl. If you only knew what your dear friend was doing for you!" Shilo narrowed her eyes at him. "I should send you to the Shadow Realm for that!" Shilo went up to him.

'Flick!'

"Come again?" She asked, her eyes now a reddish-orange color. There were cold as stone, and serious. Malik stood down, making her smirk, her eyes going back. "I thought I'd be nice and cheer you on but since you'd like to be so mean about it, I guess I'll leave with Tea. Come on, Tea." She lead her friend away, making Malik wonder who that was, that stood up to him.

(End of Malik's match)

Malik laughed, as Mai Valentine fell to her hands and knees. He raised his rod up to her, smirking sinisterly. "Time for a trip to the Shadow Realm, my dear." The millennium rod glowed, and she gasped, before falling to the ground.

"MALIK!" He looked at the side lines, seeing Shilo at the entrance way, panting. He jumped down from the platform, walking to the exit, before he was stopped by Shilo, who dug her nails into his shirt. "What is wrong with you?! You promised! You promised you wouldn't hurt them!" She yelled at him. Malik looked at her blankly, before sneering at her.

"It's a shame that you weren't here to see my entire duel, my dear." Malik said to her, making her look at him with wide-eyes. "However- I'll make sure that you see my next duel." He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down, damn it!" She yelled at him, trying to squirm out of his hold. Malik chuckled, and walked down to the lower levels, carrying a struggling and unhappy Shilo.

(Marik's Room)

The threw her onto the bed, making her grunt, before he positioned himself over her.

"Liar! Cheat! Con Artist!" Shilo screamed at him. Malik chuckled.

"Call me whatever you like, my dear." He sneered, kissing her neck lustfully, his hands seaching her body. She tried to push him off, not doing much damage as she thought. Shilo gritted her teeth.

"You sent her to the Shadow Realm! You went against our Deal!" She snarled, savagely biting his tongue, when he tried to slip it into her mouth. He snarled and withdrew. Neither knew, that Tea had her ear to the door, listening in.

"LOOK! My part of the deal was, I was not to harm your friends, or my host. And your part, was that you'd do what I say. I didn't see you talk to that girl at all, ever since I've been released! So she wasn't your friend! So I did nothing wrong!" Malik growled, lowering himself closer to her, making her try to sink into the bed to get away from him. "You need to be punished, my dear Shilo." He said, licking her neck, before kissing it. She squirmed uncomfortably under the psycho, causing problems for him. "Will you STOP, woman?!" She kneed him in the gut, but it was her that felt the pain. "Stone-hard abs do help from those things, you know." He said bluntly, but still, Shilo kept trying, eventually pissing him off.

"STOP IT!" He snarled at her, gripping her wrists tightly and pinning her to the matress. "You will do as I say! That is what we agreed on!" Shilo stopped struggling, looking at him.

"Can't we NOT do this on Kaiba's plane?" Shilo asked him, seriously, not wanting to lose her virginity- ON A PLANE. Could you imagine what the hell her child would say?

'Mommy, where was I born?'

'On a blimp.'

Yeah, not fun. Malik withdrew from her. "I suppose you are right." Malik rolled off of her, pulling her with him, as he laid down on the bed. Shilo blushed slightly, as he pulled her closer. This Didn't look like a happy ending for her...

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Night

Chapter 2- Pocky Kisses and Drugs

* * *

She flipped her hair in the spray of her hot shower. Shilo laid her head in the palm of her hand. Disgusting. Utterly REVOLTING. This sensation in the center of her chest. It just made her want to rip open her chest, and stab herself- just to make it go away. Her family- how disgraced with her they'd be, if they knew the dishonor she brought to her name. The sound of the shower watter hitting the floor of the shower and her body, relaxed her slightly. She wondered what death was like for a moment, before her eyes snapped open in horror. She did NOT just here the door open... She quickly covered herself with the shower curtain.

"Get the hell out you pervert!" She screamed at the sandy-blond haired Egyptian sadist. Lordy, did he piss her off.

"I OWN you!" That deep and dark voice growled at her, as Malik leaned against the wall, smirking at her. That annoyed her too- and that pervy look he was giving her.

"You think you do, but you DON'T! Now get out, before I call security on your crazy ass!" Malik smirked at her empty threat, coming closer to her, making her blush slightly. She was completely naked up in here- and he was coming closer? It made her wonder- if she ran into the girls bathroom- would the fool chase her INTO the girls bathroom?Malik grabbed the shower curtain, pulling her close enough, to crash his mouth against hers. Shilo kicked him in the nuts, making him grunt, giving her time to cover herself with a towel.

"AND STAY OUT!" She yelled at him, throwing him out of the bathroom, locking the door, before stepping under the protective fall of the steaming water. "Geez- can't the bitch WAIT?!(Horny bastard)" Shilo finished her shower, and eventually exited, to find a pissed Malik.

"Y-You did not just t-throw me out of the b-bathroom!" Malik said dangerously. His anger had no bounds at this point-he was quaking in anger, and thus, was why he was stumbling over his words.

"Do you peep on your sister, Malik?"

"No, but-"

"Then why on me?" She asked quietly, looking down. Malik looked as if he had lost interest in her- good! He's better loose interest before her brothers caught up to her.

"Because you'd look so much prettier drenched in blood than my sister, my dear." Shilo shivered from his reply.

"My- how ever can I reply?" She said, half thinking aloud, half- truthful, feeling rather- well- out of place under his gaze. It was a mix between, 'Hey, you're pretty, let's get to know each other', and, 'I missed you'. It was one of the weirdest looks she had ever gotten- well, from him, anyways. A bead of sweat, slid down her forehead, as she tried to stand her ground in his eye lock, before she crumbled. "I'm going- to talk to Bakura- I- miss him." She said, looking down, slipping away from him, to change, leaving him there. She left him there, supporting himself with his arm on the wall- keeping the position he had when he trapped her- until she had left the room, pulling her skirt on. He bit his lip, lowering his head.

"Damn it." was the opnly sound, that escaped from his mouth.

-Bakura's Room-

Yami Bakura loomed over her with a chuckle. "How smart you were! Falling for the oldest trick in the book.(laughs) Ah- you're funny, Shilo."

"It's not funny being taken advantage of, when you're showing kindness to a cold rapist like yourself!" She hollered in his ear, making his jolt.

"Ok, ok, you've still got your vocal cords- I GET IT." Bakura said, leaned down so his forehead rested on her own. "But why so mean to me? Come on- we used to be better than this, didn't we?" Her cheeks swelled up.

"No, you shut up! Me and RYOU had the type of connection you just WISH you and I have, jackass!" She snarled viciously in his face. Bakura only laughed, his eyes closed.

"You're so cute when you're mad, Shilo." He chuckled, looking at her eyes. "It doesn't matter if you like me or not- I'll still be there for you- you know that right?" That was Ryou speaking- through his Yami.

"I know, Ryuo-Kun, I know." Bakura got jealous at this.

"Why don't you call me '-kun'?" He whined, trying to kiss her, only to have her put a hand over his mouth to keep him at a safe distance.

"Because you're not cute. You're sadistic. Everything you think you're trying to kiss me like Ryou did, you always have 'LUST' written all over your face. Quite the turn off- even more so when I don't even like you in the slightest." A faint but warm smile graced Bakura's lips gently, as he watched her laugh at him. He closed his eyes.

"You have- a nice laugh- you know that?" She tried to get away, but he just smiled. "Leaving so soon?"

"Geez, Romeo, lay off! I only came here to see if Ryou was alright, and I'm sure he is since you're using his body." She commented. "I'll come back and check on you Ryou, when I get the Mil. ring away from you- one on one, just you and me, ya?" She pushed him. "Now get off of me-!"

Bakura almost instantly, withdrew. She exhaled in relief, but that was pretty weird. Yami bakura relaxed on the bed, watching, as she strolled out of the room. He'd get her- if his Host could get her with 'cuteness' then so could he!

- Marik's Room -

She walked in-aaaand then turn on her heels and exited once more. Marik was standing there, like- WITH NO TOWEL. (What a freak).

"Throw some clothes on, Freak Show!" She yelled. "Omigod, I think I'm, like, blind." She informed him,l covering her eyes.

"Shut up, I have clothes on!"

"Thank Ra!" She said, walking back in and straight past him. "So what, while I'm gone you parade around you're room nude?" Malik shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed, opening a thin red box, making her glance at it. "What is that stuff?" She asked curious, reaching for the box, but he quickly swiped it out of her reach, making her growl slightly.

"It's a type of snack called 'pocky'. Of course, I've never tried it myself, I snagged a box before we left." Malik said smartly, holding the box above his head. She tried to retrieve it, but fell into his lap instead, her face flushed with embarrassment, before she was tapped on the head with the box. "If you're a bad girl, I'll share some with you..."

"Pervert." She said, before a chocolate covered biscuit, was pushed in her mouth. She blinked absently, as Malik held her face between his hands and brought her face up to his. Half of the pocky stick, was out of her mouth, as she licked the chocolate from the lean biscuit, inside her mouth probably.

"You're such a pretty marionette." He muttered, before eating the pocky in her mouth, kissing her at the same time. She blushed, but closed her eyes.

_"Marik Ishtar, report to the match selection room for your match selection.(Message repeat)" _

Malik withdrew, making a hissing/ growling sound. "Damn it all!" He hissed, feeling a little more weight on his lap. "Hm?" He looked down. She was about to eat another piece of pocky- greedy girl. He bent down and played the same trick, making her blush a bit harder, before he withdrew. Malik stood rather reluctantly, leaving the room- but not without grabbing his Millennium Rod and her hand. "Going to watch me, my dear?" He smiles that wicked sneer of his. "Of course you are! Why even bother asking!" He said, dragging her behind him, as he went to get his match.

-Malik's 2 Match-

He released her wrist when she was on the side lines, swiftly turning around and lifting her into the air, making her yelp, "Put me down! I'm wearing a damn SKIRT, for Christ's sake!". He 'inspected' his possession, turning her this way and that, be fore putting her down.

"Ok, you're fine." He said, turning, and going to his duel. Everyone- was staring at her. She blushed a deep crimson, _'Malik you ass! Why'd you have to go and make a fucking SCENE?!' _She thought in fury as several anime veins appeared on her head, her left fist curling into a tight ball. She busied her other hand with holding down the back of her short skirt. Who knows what kind of pervert Seto Kaiba was. And dear lord, she did NOT want to find out. Maybe he was stupid and didn't realize girls were- well- GIRLS. Who CARED?! Oh, yeah- Malik cared. Malik's reject circus laugh, echoed off invisible walls.

"Shadow game, as always." He smirked, his Millennium Item glowed, and a dark fog spread over the dueling area. Shadow Realm. . .? Where on earth had she heard that before? Suddenly, the floor bubbled in Shilo's eyes. She became as stiff as a board in fear, as the ground liquefied, and licked at her legs. Damn, it was pulling her down. NOW she remembered where this was!

The Shadow Realm. It was were father sent her, if she was misbehaving. All those nightmares- they made her stare in pure terror, at the floor. Malik glanced at her from his duel. She looked petrified- this made him mentally frown. _'Not cute.' _He thought, getting on with the duel, casting another glance at her. Yami Bakura was at her side- '_Damn that little bitch! Thinking he can get away with his tricks while I'm up here...'_

"Shilo? Shilo?" Ryou keep calling, shaking her lightly. "Shilo!" She snapped back to reality with enough shaking. Malik was releaved- until she up and hugged the little BRAT. _'G-Goddamnit all! Fucker's taking my slave!' _Malik said, trying to pay attention to his duel. _'C-Calm down- its female reflex- just REFLEX-'_

"Thank you, Bakura- Kun!" She cried, making Ryou blush, and enraged Malik. Malik focused more on his duel.

_'That little PUNK! Who in the hell does he think his is?! I'm the future Pharaoh here! Little brat!' _Malik continued on with his ranting about how bold and STUPID poor little Ryuo was, to go and make a move on something of HIS. Malik OWNED her- literally- and there Bakura goes, forcing his damn Hikari to do the dirty work! Coward...

(Note: If you haven't realized- Ryou:Innocent Bakura/ Bakura:Yami Bakura)

Whatever happened to Malik's possession was all Bakura's fault- the bitch had used his Millennium Ring on her-Malik was in the middle of a duel, so he couldn't be childish and randomly scream out,'Kaiba, Bakura's using his Mi. Ring on my slave! Tell him to cut it oooout!'( imagine a chibi Yami Marik crying like a child here). What was he, 5-freaking- years-old? Still- she did look a bit tired out. Malik quickly ended the duel, send his opponent, to the Shadow Realm, and made his way off the platform and over to her. She looked humiliated, causing her to shyly look down when he approached. She shoved Bakura away. "Get off of her." He hissed, before 'inspecting' her once again- but this time, he didn't pick her up. "Let's go-" He had barely put his hands on her waist, before being rejected, shocking him.

"I-" Was all she got out, before she closed her mouth. Bakura came and and nabbed the open position before Malik could try again. He wrapped arm arm around her shoulders, a hand patting her on the shoulder. Malik was LIVID, but remained slightly passive, as Bakura walked by him with her.

"There, there. You don't need to say anything else to this brute, Shilo. That must have drained you look much- you look so tired! Hardly the strength you walk..." Bakura said in a seemingly sympathetic tone. Malik clenched his fist, until his knuckles were white as fresh snow. "Here- let me carry you-" He said, making Malik whip around, to see Bakura scoop her up in his arms, making her blush. When she tried to protest about all of this, Bakura hushed her. "Ssh! It's alright. You're safe with me- you need to save your strength as much as possible." Bakura said, walking off, he glanced back at Malik. The arrogant punk, had the NERVE, to stick his tongue out at the Egyptian- teasing him. He just wanted to get sent to the Shadow Realm, didn't he? Well, he'd have it as soon as Malik got his prize back!

- Later (Bakura's Room) -

She lay for dead, on his bed, panting lightly from the trip those pills Bakura had given her, they were taking her on. Bakura was over her, her legs between his own, as he trapped her against the mattress, his fore arms lay on the bed, on either side of her shoulders. He kissed her neck, as she pointed weakly at the bottle, more drained of strength than before, when she was to the brim- even after that almost traumatizing event. "What...are...those...?"

"They're drugs- especially made to sap the engery from you-" Bakura sneered. "Like date rape drugs-" Her face began to flush, due to lack of breathing. It felt like there was a tight collar around her throat. "But don't fret! It's not a lethal dose, see? You're awake." He seemed to smile faintly, licking her cheek. "Remember- the first time we met? Confession time, my sweet." He purred into her hair. "I've- loved you- ever since I first met you. Well- to be more precise- your voice." She didn't get it.

"...voice...?"

"Yes. It has a rather- how can I put this?" Bakura said, nuzzling her neck in thought, before withdrawing. "Your voice is like a call for a playmate. Someone to just- share their time with you." His hand slid up her shirt. "And frankly, I'd prefer to think of myself as the 'ideal' playmate. I have all the time in the world to devote to you." The drug started to take over a little bit more of her.

"...M-M..." Bakura blinked absently. "...Ma...Mal..." She pushed herself, to try to get out what she was trying to say, to the point, where the drug made a tighter hold o0n her throat, making her pant slightly harder and slightly faster. Bakura ignored it, removing her shirt and discarding it, before kissing her fore head.

"Leave it all to me, princess." He whispered seductively, his hands moving to remove her skirt, sliding his tongue over her collar bone. _'Leave it all to me...'_

She panicked, finally getting the strength to scream something- anything- to get him OFF, as her bra was removed. She tightened her one feathery grip to that of a claw-like one, on his upper arms. Then, with a huge breath, she screamed out the first name that came to mind.

"MALIK!!" She hollered, preying to the Gods, that he'd hear her. Bakura just chuckled, giving the defenseless girl, who hadn't a hope in the world against him, a sickeningly sweet smile.

"You're so adorable- when you're like this, Shilo-Chan." He said, his 'warm and friendly 'smile', scaring her. She rather loose her virginity to Malik, in stead of Yami Bakura. She turned to the side half-way, bringing up a hand to cover her face. He took it delicately, as if helping her down from some high place like she was a princess and he the prince. Bakura brought her hand to his face and kissed her knuckled lightly, holding her hand to his lips. "Don't worry- I'll be good to you, Shilo. After all- after this, I'll be the father of your child." The door suddenly opened, and there, stood Malik.

"Get you hands- of what's MINE, damn it." Bakura was suddenly, pinned against the wall, making her look at him, before she felt something wrap around her. She felt- lighter- before she noticed Malik has holding her, wrapped in his cloak, in his left arm, and he held the Millennium Rod at Bakura. His piercing glare unmatchable, as he looked at Bakura. "Fool. You should know better than to play with things that don't belong to you." Malik reminded him. "If I EVER, see you even touching her- I'll send to the Shadow Realm!(has anyone noticed, this is, like, the only threat he CAN make?)" She blushed, as he turned on his heels, and walked out of Bakura's sight.

(Malik's Room)

He set her down on the bed, getting a hushed 'thank you' from her. She looked up him as he leaned over her. "Did he hurt too?" She blushed.

"...y-yes..." She stammered. Malik walked out, coming back to her side, offering her some unknown fluid.

"You're too light-drink this- the drug's effect will weaken, but you'll still need to sleep." Malik said, she nodded, and did as she was told. He touched her arm, and she flinched. Oh, how badly Malik was going to fuck Bakura up for that-

"Malik, do you believe in angels?" He looked down at her insurprise. What a strange question.

"Yes." Malik replied, grabbing a bra and a shirt for her, helping her put them on by turning around.

"Malik?" She asked once more, making him turn around. "Would you believe me- if I told you- I just MIGHT be your guardian angel? Your REAL guardian angel?"

To Be Continued . . .

(Author's Note: Thanks for reading. i know, its bad- but this is sort of a project for me to improve of my descriptive skills, ya know? This is my first 'rapist' story- its lemon/ lime-ish, because of how many guys are after this one which- When I first made Shilo, she had a MAJOR crush on ONLY Ryou (and still does). Malik and Bakura, are the retards, who think they can get her, while she is also looking for someone to help her confirm her dream of being a life -time body guard. It will all become clear soon, but until then, thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Night

Chapter 3- Cuddling

* * *

"I'm you're REAL guardian angel."

Malik just stared at her blankly. She just watched him, as he got on the bed on his knees, leaning forward making her start to panic before... resting his forehead on her left shoulder. When he did that, a typhoon of emotions slammed against her, with such force, it had begun sufficating her. _'Hate, jealousy, anger, pain, lust- and that's that? Sadness?' _She thought, sorting out all of the emotions- HIS emotions. Malik let out a sigh- as if she hated him, and he knew she was forcing herself to be nice.

"No matter- how much I DON'T want to be here-" She whispered, reaching up making his eyes snap open in surprise, when she hugged his neck. "I- still am- here for the boss. And since you've taken his body, I suppose that means I'll have to be your guardian angel as well..."

Malik closed his eyes and -ever so slowly- wrapped his arms around her lower hips, making her mentally question his action, before she realized he had fallen asleep. She smiled faintly, putting a hand on his head. All SHE saw- was Marik- her boss who'd she'd sacrifice herself to protect. He really did look like Marik- but his hair was spiky, instead of down. Of course- there was the small down fall of Malik not listening to her. Marik- If she had a good enough reason- he'd probably give it a rest for the day and try again another time. She paused all of these thoughts.

_'Wait- if he's asleep with a hold on my freaking  
WAIST-and he's too heavy for me to move all by myself-' _She anime sweat dropped. _'How...am I going to get to sleep?' _She shifted slightly here and there, until she was in a position, on which she could lay back without causing harm to herself. She piled up the pillows, and leaned back using her pillow-rest to support her, while she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed, was Malik towering over her, using his arms for support. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, making her sit up slightly, watching him reposition himself comfortably. His head just above her waist, arms enclosing her hips to prevent her from being taken from him. She closed her eyes, feeling (strangely) safe, as she rested back on her pillow-rest.

(Next morning)

Malik was the first to wake up. He yawned, glancing at the clock, registering he had another hour and a half at most, before he had to get up. He took it easy and closed his eyes again, resting his head once more (please keep in mind- He's using the area _between her legs_, as a _pillow_) before he heard an, "a-hem", making him look up at the now awake Shilo. Her clear face, flushed pink with embarrasment and shyness. "Could you please- um- let go of my hips?" She asked nicely before she looked away, blushing a darker shade of pink now. "It's, erm, really akward for you to be sleeping between my legs like that." He laughed, sitting up, grabbing her chin and kissing her. She took that as Malik's way of saying,'Fine', as he did get up and off of her.

"I'm taking a shower. If you leave this room- tell me. If anyone comes in, bang on the door." He told her, turning and going into the bathroom for said shower. She waited until he was done.

(30 minutes larer)

The door opened- resulting in steam spilling out of the doorway like a light fog, as he exited in a towel, another one in hand as he dried his hair. She stared in silence, examining him for the first time, after a shower. Malik's hair was down and straight, going about an inch or two, past his shoulders, and had a silky look (she assumed it was the water still in his hair). He caught her staring and looked up. "What? Something wrong?"

"...I didn't know your hair was that long..." She said quietly. Malik blinked and toyed with a strand of his hair, smirking deviously at her, leaning forward slightly as to show off.

"Jealous that my hair is longer than yours, my dear? Stupid girl." He remarked to her odd compliment. Her eye twitched in irritation.

"I am NOT! Because my hair WAS longer! Way longer than yours could ever be!" She snapped back, flustered from his mocking of her. She had cut her hair of her own free will (much to the disapproval and dismay of her family.) Her father had once told her,_ 'A puppet- knows their place as their creator's servant and that they are nothing but a tool that is to obey their master. But- Marionettes are almost like puppets, yes- though they have a mind of their own and limitless loyalty to their masters. You, Shilo- will one day be a marionette- you know your master when you see them and when you do, you are to do everything in your power to protect them, until you are dismissed.'_

"So? Why did you cut your hair then?" Malik asked, as she lowered her gaze.

"It was...vital...to a traditional family ritual, Malik. Of course- you wouldn't know anything about my origin or my family." She said matter-of-factly to him. Malik's eye twitched at her remark, thus, making him super curious about her heritage.

"Hey- you never really told my host- where you're from, did you?" She jolted, sweat dropping. He hit the nail right on the head. The corner of her mouth twitched uneasily. "Where are you from?"

_'CRAP! How'd I get myself into this one?!' _She thought, before smiling. "I'm from France."

"You LIE!" Malik yelled at her childishly, making her want to laugh. Oh- why didn't she laugh at the egyptian, you ask? Well, it's rather hard when Malik puts the blade of the Millenium Rod to your throat, eh? "Tell me EVERYTHING- unless you'd like me to send you to the hospital-" She stared at the Millennium Item. She opened her mouth to answer him before-

**"MARIK, ya damn FREAKSHOW! Get yer' creepy-ass up here! I'ma whoop you in the Duelist Tower! **(Kaiba in the background: Get the hell off the announcement microphone, Wheeler!! -Vein-)**"** They both jolted from the yelling on the speaker. Joey- she mentally giggled- what an idiot. Seto was always there to yell at the dirty-blond haired boy. (Shilo is a supporter of gays, people...#Shilo holds up a picture of Joey and Kaiba, that has been censored by the Author, for your protecting. She smiles # And you thought I was kidding!)

She sighed in relief. With Malik and how big his ego was- he'd go just to piss of Joey- and she was right, as Malik groaned and looked at her with a smug expression.

"Saved by the bell, eh, my dear?" Malik said, kissing her forehead, before standing and tossing his hair from side to side. She squeaked from the icy cold water being skewn about. He stopped- and now his once NICE hair, was all frizzy and spiky- as always. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his other hand on her lower back, as he kissed her deeply. After several seemingly endless seconds, he released her, throwing her a sly sneer, as he walked out. She stood there for about 10 minutes- thinking- before she got up and ran out, hoping Malik hadn't gotten far- and he didn't, as he was almost out of the hall to the elevator. She grabbed his hand, making him stop and turn to look back at her.

"R-Romania." She said quickly, "I'm from Romania." She repeated, making him scowl. She wondered what that was all about, before She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jolt. Malik grabbed her and pulled her away from the person.

"I told you. Keep your hands off of what's MINE!" Malik growled at Bakura, who stood there. The albino lowered his hands with a sly smirk."Wipe that cheesy grin off your face before I do it for you!" Malik snapped angrily, Shilo hugged his arm, getting so rather bad vibes from Bakura.

"Why so cold, Malik? I only wanted a hug." Yami Bakura said innocently, getting a disapproving glare from Malik. She snaked out of Malik's hold, walking over and hugging the twisted albino, who hugged back- sneering victoriously at Malik all the while. She didn't seem to mind the hug- but she did when Bakura was sick enough to grab her ass, pissing off a certain Egyptian.

"Get your hands off what's mine, NOW, Thief!" Malik barked, scooping her up and out of Bakura's reach, in his arms, making her blush in embarrasment. Bakura muttered something unpleasant, under his breath as Malik turned and walked away. Malik looked at her. "He didn't do anything else to you, did he? Any other damage? Tramatised?"

"I'm about to be if you don't put me down!" She exclaimed. "No- it was just my butt." She said, answering his previus questions. "Now put me down! Or do I need to slap you to get my way?"

"It would depend on what way you want it, my dear. Other than that, I refuse to put you on the ground, where Bakuira can get you-"

"I'm, like, RIGHT HERE!" Bakura yelled at the Egyptian, making both of them look at him, as he walked along side Malik- having been playing with Shilo's hair. Malik grinned faintly.

"Oh- I didn't see you there. You're so short..."Malik said. A pulsing vein appeared on the side of the Albino's head, looking as if he was about to snap.

"How-"

'WHAM!'

Malik laughed at Bakura, who had slammed into the wall next to the elevator doors. "Smart move, Dipstick!" Malik sneered, as He walked past, into the elevator, turning. The doors shut, right as Bakura was about to get into the elevator (where the hell is HE going?). Malik randomly hit a button when they closed. He sighed and put her on her feet. "What an annoyance-" She fell into him, making him stop mid sentence. Shilo looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry- my legs act up like this- when I don't use them." She apologized, making Malik glare at her.

"I thought there might be something actually the matter with you..." 'FLICK!' "Ngh!"

Again, her other persona had taken over- and flicked him int he head. Her eyes a bright reddish-pink now, as she glared at him. _"Excuse me? Correct me if I'm wrong, dumbass, but you didn't just scold me for having a DISABILITY, did you?" _She demanded unhappily. This person- was a force to be reckoned with- seriusly, no lie. _"I say there's something wrong- or I made a FACE like something is wrong- then get a CLUE!" _She growled lowly, the elevator coming to a stop, making her look at the doors. _"Oh? We've stopped-" _As soon as the doors opened, she hasitly walked out, Malik followed her. Damn, had he d pissed this girl off!

"Care to reconsider?" He asked before she threw her shoe in his face.

_"GO AWAY! Pervert! Stalker!" _This girl cried loudly, getting to attention of Kaiba and Yami, who glared at him as if he was a reject of society. Correction- make that, as if he was a RAPIST. Malik could open his mouth, but nothing believable would come out to prove them wrong. Tea ran over to Shilo and hugged her, as this person was crying. Malik decided to call this other side of her- Venom.

"Shilo, what's wrong?" Tea asked Venom in concern, as she continued to cry.

_"H-He hurt me-" _She lied, making a vein pulsate on his head. That little bitch...! How dare she say that about him! Tea hugged her, throwing Malik a dirty look that yelled out, 'You sick perverted freak'. Malik countered her with his own look; 'Shut the hell up, you Ra- forsaken slut'. Tea looked shocked, and then Yami hugged her, glaring at Malik, and leading the two away. Malik slammed his fist against the wall- his anger undescribable.

"You can't protect her forever, Pharaoh!" Malik yelled after him, sneering sinisterly. "She's mine. I'll get her back- whether I'll have to kill you to do it or not- you'll end up just like that fool, Bakura." He warned, but it was ignored.

"You leave Yuge alone, ya sick freak!" Joey yelled at Malik, making the Egyptian make a COMPLETE 180, and sneer at the dirty-blonde and crystal blue-eyed teen. Malik needed someone to take his anger out on-and Little Joey was foolish enough to call him out. "I'm gonna whoop ya in the finals, cus I made a promise to Yuge that I would..."

Malik laughed. "Keep trying, Little Joey." He smirked sinisterly at the blonde, pissing him off. _'I have my own promises to keep- defeat the Pharaoh and take Shilo with me back to Egypt...'_

"Shaddup! I'm gonna kill ya like the snake-in-the-grass you are!!" Joey trumpeted triumphantly. Malik just snorted and turned on his heels, going back to his room to wait for what was HIS- to be returned to him. He decided an hour and a half would do- if she wasn't there in his room at 9:30, he'd go get her back himself.

(A Chibi Shilo pops up with a huge red 'Mark-A-Lot' marker and smiles, as she quickly scribbles something on the screen, before capping the marker with is twice her size, and stepping to the side. '9:30' the blue screen says, and after you read it, Chibi Shilo falls over, trying to hold up the marker, and it ends up falling on top of her. Chibi Shilo: . . She then sweat drops and struggles under the marker, barely making it, as the scene changes, before she runs off.)

-Malik's Room-

Shilo slipped in quietly, standing beside the bed in the dark. Malik lay on his side, his elbow on the bed to prop up his head, which was craddled in his palm.

"Malik?" She asked uncetainly. No answer. She poked him in the back of his neck, quietyly calling him yet again, but still. No answer. She looked over and smiles gently. The Big Bad Wolf had fallen asleep waiting for her. Shilo got on the bed, croawling around so that shed be in front of him, before laying down and waiting. Her devil popped up , hand-in-hand with her angel.

_**"Kick the fucker off the bed!"**_ The devil suggested, the angel releasing its counter part's hand, folding its hands in prayer.

_**"Look how Marik-like he is! Let him be. Even those with the most wretched souls- need sleep, sweetie."**_ The angel said quietly.

_**"Kick him where it hurts! You got that chance- DO IT! He won't be able to XXX you when he wakes up, or while you're asleep! None of his XXX in your XXX for him! No XXX for that bitch!"**_ Shilo gave an uneasy look to the Devil, who shrugged_. __**"It's how I was made, doll."**_Shilo closed her eyes slightly, waving her hand back and forth- as if fanning herself- at the two. They vanished in small puffs of smoke. Shilo sighed lightly, before opening her eyes- soming nose-to-nose with Malik, who had woken up. It looked as if he wanted to say something but he was silent, nothing showing, except him making these quirky little faces that said things like,'Are you SERIOUS?', and, 'I don't believe it!', or, (Enter Beverly Hills Tone here) 'Get outta town, girl!'.

"I- were you- waiting for me?" She asked innocently, making him laugh., as he pulled her close.

"Hm. 'I guess the Big Bad Wolf isn't as bad as he seems to be', eh? Little Red Riding Hood?" He asked with a clever smirk, relaying her thoughts to her by word, kissing her on the forehead. Malik got on top of her, making her panic.

"What do you want now?" She asked sadly, getting tired of being just his sex slave. Malik looked equally tired now.

"I just want to-" She braced herself. "...cuddle..." She blinked in stupidity, as he hugged her to him. She didn't move to repel him- she was too confused to do this. "I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep, and you're really warm. It just-" Malik buried his face in the crook of her neck. "-makes me really sleepy." Shilo giggled, hugging him back. So fighting tonight- major score for her. Malik passed out first- after trying to close her eyes for her- before she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Night

Chapter 4- Of Cute Nurses and Naughty Doctors

* * *

Shilo moaned lightly in her sleep, rolling onto her side. She opened her eyes slightly, blinking, seeing nothing but darkness. How weird- it usually didn't take this long for her eyes to adjust. She sat up, groaning unpleasantly, a hand to her head.

"Malik?" She questioned, seeing a figure walk out of the room, the door sliding shut behind them. Her first thought was that he went outside for something, but then it hit her. What the hell- would he be going to get- at three o'clock in the morning? She stood up, her knees were weak and it felt as if she was- restrained- some how. She looked down and gasped, seeing she was in a white nurse uniform. _'W-What the hell? That freaking sicko!' _Drowsiness got the best of her thought, and kept her calm while her mind was ablaze, as she walked over to the closed door.

"Hey Malik?" She asked, hearding nothing. She went to reach for the keypad to open the door- but there WAS no keypad to open the door. It was locked from the outside- that wasn't possible was it? Unless...what if...she was in one of the back medical rooms that could only be opened and closed by key card and password? Didn't Malik steal one of the doctor's key cards and password? _'SHIT!' _

"Malik? Malik!?" She yelled frantically, starting to panic. She stepped back to see if she could peek under the door to see if he was out there- but there wasn't a speck of space in which she could see light nor was there a gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. Just her freaking luck. She pressed her ear to the cold metal door, catching the sound of someone swiping a key card, making her withdraw and bang on the icy cold metal. "Malik? I know you're out there!" She yelled. "Come on, Malik, this isn't funny! Let me out!" There was no verbal reply, aside from one sound she didn't want to hear.

'Bip'

That punk was putting in the password! She stared in horror at the door, which was transparent in her mind's eye. She could see Malik just standing out side the door, standing there, staring at the door- his eyes; emotionless. "Let me out, Malik! Come on!"

'Beep'

It was a 4-freaking-number password.He was messing with her- putting in one at a time after her cries. What a sadistic mother- "Malik, come on! Please let me out!" She shivered violently, hugging herself. Was it her- or did the tempature just drop by, like, 10 degrees?

'Bip'

"Malik, come on, the tempature just, like, dropped! This is seriously not funny anymore! I'm gonna freeze!" She yelled, banging on the door in urgency.

'Bik'

"How unfortunate." Said a familiar voice. She smiled happily. It was Malik! So he was there all this time! "The tempature was 70- reasonable enough. But it's dropped to 60." Malik said from the other side of the door. "For every half an hour I'm gone, my dear, the tempature will drop 10 degrees- and I'll be taking my time." Her pupils shrunk until they were almost nonexistant. What was he saying, he WANTED her to freeze to death?! The sound of him walking away echoed in the halls, as she stood there.

"No way-" She whimpered softly in disbelief, shivering. "Malik, you asshole, open the fucking DOOR!"

"Why don't I let you out when I'm done?" Malik snickered, as she randomly threw a chair at the locked door from inside the room. He chuckled to himself.

- 1 and 1/2 later -

She shuddered, hugging her legs closer to her chest, thinking of an open fire in some random forest, that she was sitting in front of. The tempature was now a drastic, 30 degrees. At this rate, she was going to be dead before he came back. the asshole had taken the light bulbs. Yes, at first you'd think 'crazy freak'- but it was a smart move. Light bulbs need electricity, and in turn, they burn when you touch them if they're on long enough. In short- it was a source of warmth. She had to hand it to him- not as dumb as he may be taken to be. She huddled on the bed, under the thin sheets, with a fuzzy brown blanket she had found in the room. '_J-Jackass..._' she thought, before there was a familiar sound.

_'Bing, bing, walla walla bing bang, sinck snack walla walla nick-nack'_

Her cell was ringing! She got to her feet, gnoring the cold, and flipped her cell phone open. "H-h-hello?" She answered, the cold making her studder.

_"Shilo? Is that you? By the gods, you're studdering, love!" _The male voice on the other lines said. She smiled at their reather heavy british-accent.

"Yeah-I'm locked in a room and it's, like 30 degrees in here." She answered honestly , shivering.

_"Did you say 'locked in a room'?! My god, what barbarian would do such a thing? 'Right, tell me who, love, and I'll whack the yanker out! Jolly Good!" _She laughed at him. _"Tell me what's goin on!"_

She explained her whole situation- everything from her boss being taken over to the Deal to Bakura and to now. He listened intenty, silent. When she had finished, he spoke.

_"Bloody hell, Shilo! He thinks he'll get past father acting like that?! Will 'e be there when I come and get you?" _There male demanded, not pleased.

"I doubt it but he tends to prove me wrong (The tempature drops once more) Brr! Tempature just plummuted to 20 degrees." She said, before there line was cut, making her look at the phone screen. She had no bars for her reseption. "Tck- just my luck." She closed the phone and laid down. Napping might help...

(With Malik)

Joey fell forward and hit the ground at the end of their Shadow Game, making Malik smirk. He had actually- caused some-what of a threat. But it was done and over with now. Malik looked at the Pharaoh, smirking. "You're next Pharaoh." He informed him, sneering, before leaving as Yami yelled his name angrily. Malik just kepts waliking. _'I'll see how she's doing.' _He thought.

(Medical Room)

He swiped the card, putting in the password faster then he had when he locked her in. The door opened, letting light flood into the room, before the door closed. Darkness enlapsed the light and conquered as Malik walked to the side of the bed thay she lay on. "It's cold..." He said, stating the obvious, shivering by nature. It was 10 degrees in there. "Shilo, wake up." He ordered. No response. He shook her- still no response. Suddenly, she whipped around and clung to him. She was icy cold.

"Warm." She said, making him sigh as he leaned down and picked her up. Malik carried her back to the room. The entire time, she kept snuggling into his chest. When they did get back, she was dropped on the bed rather- roughly. Malik sighed, plopping down in the chair.

_'Well, that went rather well, I think.'_ He thought, staring at her nurse's uniform. _'Uniform adds a rather nice touch- I'm all for playing doctor.' _He thought naughtily, just imagining her bending over with a needle in hand. _"Here's you shot, Master Malik-Dono." _He liked the ring to it. (_Dono_- This comes from the word _tono_ which means _lord. _It is an even higher level than -_sama_, and confers utmost respect.)

"Malik-Baka, whatcha thinkin' bout?"

"Being a doctor..." Malik jolted and looked up to see Shilo, standing in front of him.

"P-Pervert!" She screamed, punching him in the arm, knocking him out of the chair. Malik sat up. For a girl her size, and a guy his size- that was one of the most painful things he'd ever felt in his life.

"What do you do, lift WEIGHTS?!" He demanded, standing, rubbing his arm where she had hit him. "That actually hurt-" She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging on it, making him wince.

"Never mind that, what's with using me as your sexual fantasy thing to jerk-off to, EH?! Waz it dat?!" She yelled in his ear, tugging on the nurse uniform she was wearing, before releasing him and shoving him away. "How dare you dress me up in this like I'm one of your mindless slaves!"

"You've seem to have forgotten that I own you, my dear. You're mine and mine ALONE." He sneered, as the color drained from her face. "You said you were my 'Guardian Angel', right? You won't be seeing anyone for quite sometime and it will be like that until I get tired of you."

She covered her mouth, looking down in horror- mortified- at his words. Tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes, before he reached forward, a hand on the edge of the bed, his other hand on the back of her neck. Malik pulled her forward and kissed her, slipping his tongue in after a few seconds, before he was pushed away. The Egyptian chuckled, as his little 'pet' blushed bashfully. "I'm sure you'll get quite use to it- after all, I have." Malik picked her up and set her in his lap faing him, putting the arm he was once using to support himself, over her shoulder- Millennium Rod in hand, while his other hand was still on her neck and his arm bent. She sat there in silence, blushing, giving him a look that spoke, 'You're so mean and unfair to me.' Malik took in her appearance for another time, since he'd been let 'out'.

Her short-shoulder length, starlight silver hair complimented her greyish-white eyes. The pink blush on her face was cute- and so was the nurse's uniform she was wearing, as it was probably a size small for her. She was probably about 5' 9"- he'd guess a C-cup, maybe? 34-36? She looked away as he looked back up to her face. Clear complection- her skin held a faint tan. Her hair was straight naturally- but she had clipped it up in his absence. 'Thwack!' He sat their in darkness. She had covered his eyes with her hands childishly, before he peeled them away, looking at her as she looked away and let her hands fall back into his legs.

"Stop looking me up like that, Malik! It's fucking embarrasing!" She yelled at him, making him smirk.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to the next Pharaoh, my dear..." The Millennium Rod's Eye glowed. "I'll let you off the hook this time for a kiss." She glared at him in disgust, but she felt her body moving. That bastard was using his damn Millennium Item on her.

"Cheater!" She screamed, tugging on his hair, before her lips collided with his, making her freeze. He smirked, moving his hand from her neck to the back of her head, holding the lip-lock. She blushed but did nothing as he slipped his tongue in- exploring every crevice of her mouth, making her whimper. He released her, pressing her against him to annul resistance, as he reached behind her, looking past her. "W-What are you doing? EEK! Malik, get your hand out from under my skirt, you horny ape!" She snapped at him in disbelief and shock. Shilo mentally scolded herself for thinking he was better, and that he wouldn't sink that low. She looked down bashfuly, as he cast her a side glance.

"When I- defeat the Pharaoh, Shilo. I'm going to take you with me." She was confused by what he said, in her own world when he kissed her neck, trying to get her attention. Malik pinched her ass, making her jolt and abruptly bring her back down to earth.

"What the hell was that?!" She demanded, before he shut her up with another kiss. She pushed him away. "Why are you acting so weird?!"

"Why are YOU acting so weird, khe?" Melik countered, before there was a long silence. She looked down.

"I- just want to take the Boss back to my country and show him to my Papa." Shilo admitted, sitting on his lap, before tears began to roll down her cheeks. She furiously wiped them away. "I-I just want my Papa- Mama- and my brothers to know I can be just as good an Angel as they can." She cried, covering her face, crying into her hands. Malik smirked faintly. She had guts- for all the pride she had- just breaking down and crying at something like that. He reached up and wiped away a tear, making her move her hands to look at him.

"I want to be Pharaoh- because I'm sick of sitting in the darkness and waiting to serve the Pharaoh." Malik told her. "I'm not going to cry about it, but I'd like it if there'd be something waiting for me." She didn't react, when he licked the salty tears from her cheeks. "It would be great if you'd be waiting."

"Uh- um-" She stammered. "I...hn...I guess I don't really have many options, do I?" Malik shook his head, making her sigh. "I'd be willing to be that person."

"I thought you'd see it my way, my dear." Malik sneered, leaning to whisper in her ear. "You'll be beyond spoiled." This left her speechless, and he was about to steal another kiss, if her cell hadn't rung. She covered his lips with her finger tips, looking back at her phone.

"Hold that thought, Tiger." She said, snatching up her cell, flipping it open. "'Ello? ACK! When did he decide THAT?!" Malik arched an eyebrow, listening in. Shilo's eye twitched. "What was that you said? After I told Heln about it? Oh- well- I'm in the bathroom- call back in 15, ya?" She closed her flip phone with a 'snap'. He gave her a questioning look, curious, about what was up. "My big brother- is coming to pick me up- tomorrow." Malik laughed.

"That's not going to happen." He sneered deviously at her, kissing her collar bone, honding her hands in his. "You're mine, my dear. I refuse to let you leave my side even for a moment."

"Wait a sec, big boy! What if I need to go to the bathroom or wanna take a shower by myself?!" She demanded, making him sweat-drop. She began to shoot off things about 'What if I need to change in a store?' and 'What if I go into a lingire store?', making him chuckle before he licked her lips cutely, making her stop.

"All in good time, my dear." He reasurred her, before he withdrew. "Now, BED. Go!" 'slap!' He sat there, his head to the side from her hitting him with minimal force- his cheek burned like a wild fire, but he turned back to smirk at her. "Heh heh heh. You're quite fiesty tonight, aren't you?" She shuddered before he picked her up by her legs making her squeal. The bed springs creaked, as she was dropped on the bed, he leaned over her, his hands on either side of her. "I can keep this up all night, my dear. It's your call, after all." She seemed to pout and refused him of entertainment. Malik removed himself from over her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked, but he shook his head, as she sat on her knees on the bed. She slowly reached up, making Malik stare at her in confusion, before-

'WHOMP'

Malik blinked, as she hugged him. He inhaled, about to pull out (His head was in her cleavage)- before he felt sleepy. It was probably her hair- yeah- what the hell did she use in her hair...? Sleep engulfed him, and he passed out, making her squeak.

'THUMP'

Malik lay asleep, already snoring, on top of her, as she blushed. '_Did I- use too much chakra? I thought I gave the sleep jutsu enough power to just make him sleepy, but I knocked him right off his feet, the poor thing.' _She thought, reviewing the calculations in her head, finding where the error was, so she would know what not to do the next time. Yes- she determined she had used to much strength. Well- at least he was asleep. "Sorry, Malik." She apologized, before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Night

Chapter 5- Nightmares and New Pharaohs

* * *

(Malik's Dream)

Malik stood in the darkness, before something shined next to him, making him look to his right as he covered his eyes from the brightness with his arm.

"Hiya!" a girl chirped, before the light died away.

"Shilo?" Malik asked, looking at the girl. She had angel wings, and floated beside him, a dim holy light around her.

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm your Guardian Angel, Master Malik." She smiled, floating in front of him. "I'ma kinda like a genie- your wish is my command- but you get 3 wishes-" Malik smirked.

"Ok- I'll make my 1st wish now, Shilo." Malik said, starting to walk.Shilo jumped slightly, before floating back to his side. "I want to be Pharaoh."

"Done!(Poof) Now, you're Pharaoh Malik!" She smiled, pleasing the Egyptian. "You want another, yes?" Shilo said, clapping her hands, eager to please him further.

"For my second wish, I want a HUGE Palace- like the Ancient Egyptian pharaohs had."

The Shadow Realm melted away into a huge, Egyptian Palace. "Done, Pharaoh." Shilo said happily, before Malik reached back and pulled her down to him.

"For my last wish- I want you to be my Queen-" Shilo hesitated, blushing.

"A-Are you sure? There better fish in the sea, ya know!" Shilo argued, her attempts to change his mind- feeble.

"I SAID That I wanted YOU to be MY queen. Is it THAT hard to comprehend, my dear?" He growled, making her blink.

"Request Denied."

"WHAT!?" Malik yelled, Shilo vanishing, reappearing next to a group of 4 shadowed figures- and then Yami Bakura, Marik, and Ryou. An goddess amung demons.

"I'm sorry, but I want to be with my family more than you, Malik." She said, not an ounce of guilt or pitty. She turned her back to him. "Sorry...I just don't feel the same way towards you...that you do me, Malik." Malik fell to his knees.

"Shilo..." She looked away, fading away with the other figures, as he reached for her. Everything; his power, his palace...his queen. Gone.

'Crick- Tck- Khing.'

His dream- sahttered like the most fragile of crystal, and fell to the ground around him as he fell to all fours, head lowered.

(Reality)

Malik shot up, panting, covered in cold sweat. Immediately- before anything else- he looked at the space next to him. Shilo lay next to him, her face- worried- as she looked at him. He smirked faintly, when she reached up and brushed aside his sweaty bangs with a careful hand. He took her hand with his left hand, closing his eyes as he kissed it.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, making him open his eyes. "Oh- looks like you did-"

"You were an angel genie, and ditched me for your family, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik." He said before she kissed his forehead. Malik felt- relieved.

"Now- what was that dream about again?" She asked him quietly. Malik racked his brain for the dream once more- he found nothing.

"I...don't remember-" Malik admitted, looking at her while she slowly leaned back. She laid back down, turning on her side, back to him- probably getting some sleep. Malik laid back down, pulling her against his chest, making her squeak. He refused to let her leave-they could take her from his cold, dead fingers. She relaxed, making him feel better, letting him fall asleep easier.

(8 hours later)

Shilo and Malik had woken up around the same time. She stood around the room in his t-shirt, looking around, unable to decide on an outfit for the day. She was a morning person- but shge usually just threw on clothes. But she was left with an outfit she never thought she'd have to wear- a pair of booty-shorts that said 'Playboy' in Old English lettering, and a tight black,spagetthi-strap, tank-top. She looked at Malik cutely- _'Maybe- he'll let me borrow some of his pants and his shirt? Wait- I could turn on the charm!' _She put her hands on her cheeks, still holding her 'outfit', as she shook her head from side to side, blushing faintly. _'Kyaah! Maybe he'll let me go home after all!' _She jumped on Malik's back, making him give a short snort of surprise, as she hung on him and hugged his neck, peeking over his shoulder to look at him innocently.

"Malik-" She started.

"Whatever in Ra's name it is, the answer is 'No'." She was mortified. She hadn't even started, and she was already done! Malik crouched down so she could get off his back and she did. He picked her up and held her in the air with a smirk. "Are you even wearing anything UNDER my shirt, my dear?"

"Um...Would panties and a very thin bra count?" She sweat-dropped, as he held her in the air, his smirk growing into a vile sneer.

"Not in the Shadow Realm, it wouldn't." He said, the Millennium Rod glowing, as he planned to take them both to the Shadow Realm and conquer the defiant teenage girl there, before she hugged his neck,making him blink.

"I'll be good! I will, honestly!" She whimpered, starting to cry. "I-I don't like it there- it's so lonely-" He put her down, staring at her seriously, making her feel rather uncomfortable.

"Um...uh...y-yes?" She asked him unconsiously. Malik leaned over her.

"I- wanted to talk to you." Malik said. "Do you- want to make a bet- on my winning over the Pharaoh?" She was a bit shocked.

"What?" She asked, but he looked as if he was really looking forward to it, making her sigh. "Ok! I-If you lose you have to give Master Marik's body back and bring back Ryou-Kun!"

"And if I win, and the Pharaoh falls- you'll have to be my queen, when I get the Pharaoh's unlimited power."

'Do-ng!' Shilo stood there in a daze. _'W-What?! H-He wants me to-'_

"I-I'm sorry! I can't do that!" She said, shaking her head frantically, making Malik step back. What was that on his face-? Was it- hurt? He- Christ, what the fool BLUSHING?! Malik covered his face with a hand, as she cried. "I- told my Papa- I'd come back with someone." She collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap, Malik stepping back, as he looked at her. Apparently, he didn't meet her family standards- no matter!

"I'll finish off the Pharaoh!" She looked up at him. "And when I do, you'll be mine! I'll take you by force, if I have to Shilo!" He yelled in determination, leaving the room and her, behind. Shilo sat there, sniffing, trying to pull herself together. She stood, her legs shaking. _'It's his last duel- its only right- if I stay on the side lines...'_ She ran out of the room turning to the right, to see Malik leaning against the wall. He- hadn't gone anywhere she realized, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply. Malik let her shove herself off of him, blushing cutely, as she looked down. "You're coming- to see me duel?" She nodded, making him chuckled darkly, before kissing her on the forehead. "Good girl, Shilo." He held out his hand to her, smiling charmingly, making her blush deepen. "Shall we then?" She nodded, hesitantly putting her hand on his. He intertwined his fingers with hers, before they walked off.

_'He actually has- a really pretty smile-' _Shilo thought. This was why, she was blushing so hard- it made up for the disgust of him holding her hand.

-Duel-

She stood on the sidelines, silent. Whenever Malik made a move that mortified her friends, she became uneasy and would squirm slightly, frowning. Otherwise, she didn't say a thing. She wanted to root for Yami Yugi so badly- but then Malik had helped her so many times-(twice)- that she'd like to repay the favor. But- this would only be one time-repaying...wouldn't it? Shilo watched, as Malik wiped the floor with Yami Yugi. Immediately, he abandoned the Pharaoh and was at her side. "I won. You know what that means..." She tried saying something, but he stopped her. "Let me get the Pharaoh's power- Then we'll go." Malik said, shushing her, before turning. He took the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Necklace- and his infinite power, and went back to her. He took her hand pulling her to him. He put the Millennium Necklace around her neck, kissing her cheek. "I won the bet." He said, before picking her up, smirking at her smugly.

(Malik's Room)

She moaned. "Malik..." He kept kissing her neck. Then- the rich boy just HAD to ruin it all, by popping in. Shilo covered up, panting lightly, looking down at her own stomach, mortified she'd been caught... Malik was livid by the intrusion.

"Malik, the engines are repaired." Kaiba informed.

"Then why are we still on the ground?" Malik hissed through clenched teeth. "Get us back to Japan-"

"And the others?" Malik tossed him a gun.

"Kill them all- leave Ishizu and Odion to me." He instructed. "Now get the fuck out- and if this craft isn't in in the air, on its way to Japan in 15 minutes." Malik pointed at Seto Kaiba. "I will personally kill you." Seto nodded, leaving.

"Malik?" He looked down at her, her arms criss-crossed over her chest, as she covered herself. "Why- did you let Seto live (Nice, but so not you)?" Malik smirked, waving a dismissive hand at the door. She frowned, looking at him with heavy doubt.

"I'll get rid of him when I'm done with the fool." Malik said, leaning towards her. "Do you not trust me, my dear?" He asked her, as he expression change to a rather shy one.

Silence. She blushed slightly.

"I trust you-" She said, smirking. "Great Pharaoh." He smirked back before kissing her. She withdrew, again, blocking the next kiss with her finger tips. "You know- if you do this- you'll have to face my ENTIRE family...and they can get pretty scary..."

"So? What are they? A bunch of Vampires?" Shilo gave him a wary look- as if he had hit the nail on the head. "You're mine now, Shilo. Mine and mine alone." He rested his forehead on hers. "And they'll just have to deal." She laughed at this. How stupid he was- thinking he could take on her entire family. His kisses tickled on her skin. It never crossed her mind- how such a bad ass could be so...not bad ass.

It had happened to her father when he met her mother.

A girl could change a guy, she guessed. She wondered what it's be like to be queen...and with Malik as her king? Didn't sound all too appealing, really. Would he be a control freak? Abuse? A little man-whore?(Hey, it's always a possibility, yo) "Malik, did you really mean what you said- about me going to be your queen?"

"Yes, I did." He said, kissing her chest, pausing when he caught a glimpse of indigo, making him laugh. "Is that a tattoo? Where's you get it?" He asked, pointing to her belly button, where a medium-sized, indigo sun, surrounded it.

"My father gave it to me when I was 7." He smirked.

"Well, I hopw this will do to match, my dear..." Malik said, getting off of her and standing, taking off his shirt and turning around to show her is back. She gasped, looking at the hierogliphics that basicaslly took up most of his back side. '_It must've hurt alot- poor thing.'_ She thought, on her knees on the dge of the bed, leaning closer. A hand holding the blanket covering her chest. He looked back at her. "You can touch it if you like- it doesn't hurt." She touched it only feeling flesh, after a minute or two, she was giving him a back massage, totally intriged. Malik purred.

"How weird! Papa's scars feel way different than yours!" Her smile vanished. "Of course- my Papa got his scars after he got in a big, big fight over Rose." Malik turned to look at her, as she lowered her head. He sighed.

"Stupid woman." He said. "I'm to mature to just simple FIGHT over you." She sighed in relief, before he picked her up. "I'd kill over you." He chuckled as she yelled at him so being such a total jerk with such a (possibly) romantic thing. He just chuckled and kissed her.

"Malik, what are you going to do when you get back to Japan?" She asked.

"It's 'we'." He corrected. "Well, first, I'm going to make you tell me one thing you'd want to get before we leave, and then we'll go to Egypt- maybe got to Romania to visit your family, I don't know. But I'd like to get into looking at real estate soon. For a house, you know." She thought he was getting too into it. He seemed- anxieous- to start on all of this.

"How are you going to pay for this house of ours, Malik?"

"Oh, I won't be paying for it, my dear. Kaiba will be doing all of that, of course." Malik chuckled. Shilo shook her head, staring at him in disbelief.

"You're crazy!"

"But that's why you're attracted to me." He said smugly, kissing her.She laughed, hugging his neck. "I take it I'm right." He laid her down, kissing her shoulder, nibbling and sucking on her neck. She smiled.

"You know- I haven't felt this happy since... well, since Allen." She said quietly. He stopped, pushing himself off of her.

"It's not right to think of another boy while one's trying to pleasure you." He pointed out, making her laugh.

"Don't think of him as competition, Malik!" She giggled. "My Papa gasn't met you yet- you still have a chance- he doesn't."

"Yeah- that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, my dear." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. She cuddled with him, licking his nose cutely. He sighed. "KAIBA!" He snarled, his back to the door, Shilo hidden behind him. Seto ran into the room.

"Yes?"

"Are we in the air?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get me a thick blanket."

"Um...WHY?!"

Malik looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "How DARE you question me! If you must know, my woman is cold, OK?! Now get me a god-damn blanket!"

"Um...you care about the condition of a woman?" Malik chuckled.

"You don't get it, Kaiba." He said, turning half way. "If my woman WANTS something, I make sure she GETS it." Malik snarled. "She's cold, which means that I'm obviously not giving off enough body heat for her to feed off of like the little man-eater she can sometimes be." Shilo looked offended at this, her mouth hung open. "Now, why don't you shut the FUCK up, and go get a fucking blanket for her, before I beat the living shit out of you, Kaiba." Seto vanished, as Malik turned back to her, raising an eyebrow smugly. "There we go-"

"But I'm not cold-" He kissed her shoulder. "Malik..."

Kaiba came in with the blanket- a huge, furry, tiger one. God knows where it came from or why Kaiba had it, but Malik took it and covered himself and her (mostly her) with it. Seto stood by, idly wating. "And what the hell are you still doing here? Get out." Seto split but frowned.Malik looked back at her, seeing her eyes closed, a smile on her face. "I'm sure he won't be bothing us anymore." He realized she was asleep.

He was silent for a while, before-

Ryu pop up out of no where with Orochiumaru and screamed: "SURPRISE, FOOLS!" and Orochimaru giggles,"Times up! End of chapter! Send your ideas to Flamist.Rika, so she can make more chapters! Or else- story delete!"


	6. Chapter 6

Eternal Night

Chapter 6- Shopping Sprees amungst Hysteria

* * *

( Japan )

Malik had promised her a shopping spree when they got back.He kept Kaiba with them- to pay for this 'shopping spree'- and carry her purchases,of course (What? Malik is a psychotic freak! He has no time to carry such worthless things.). Malik followed calmly, as she went from store-to-store, Kaiba walking somewhere between Malik's pace and her pace. The Egyptian noted his wise choice of making Seto a Mind Slave. Shopping rules were simple: nothing slutty or skanky, skirts couldn't go higher than mid-thigh, no leather aside from necklaces, belts, or boots. She had been getting cute outfits- she didn't get paid much from her job at her brother's night club- so a shopping spree made her really, really happy.

"Slow down, my dear." Malik called, making her stop. 'Slow down' translated to 'Come back.'. Shilo jogged back to his side, making him smirk, as he ruffled her hair. He held her hand in his, quickly getting used to the warmth of her hand in his. She pointed out to another store that grabbed her interest. He nodded, strangely feeling like he'd kill to please her. She clutched his hand, pulling him towards the boutique, encouraging him to hurry up and follow her into the store, making him chuckle. "Yes, yes, alright, I'm coming." He let her browse, watching- studying her- as she was constantly side tracked by something else form the thing she was looking at before. Payed attention, when she tried things on and showed them off to him. He followed her, Kaiba seeking out a resting place without interuption- except by some girls who took an attraction to him. Malik stayed with her, as she looked at the clothing racks, constantly fretting about the price of some of the things she liked. He constantly reminded her, that money was no object, especially not to her. This made her smile.

He suggested a cute, stripped jacket and mini-skirt with boots and stripped leggings. She nodded, excited aparently- he usually just suggested pieces- but he had a feelign about his choices. She went to the dressing room, and came back out, looking so adorable in his outfit of choice. Aparently, compliments made her happy too- he got that from all the guys daring to flirt with her, before he banished them to the Shadow Realm. "You look...cute." He said, not really liking the way the last word felt in his mouth. She smiled and thanked him, giving off a sexy pose in her childish outfit. She tried on some accesories that matched, letting him choice which ones to try on. "When you're done here- we got to a store I want to go too." He said, getting an easy approval from her. He took her to a Hot Tpic, roaming himself, picking things out that he thought would look good on her. They did, and the articles of clothing were bought for her.

They went back to her apartment through the heavy rain- Malik ordered that a car be summoned for Kaiba to ride in to her apartment complex- so the bags were dry- and for an umbrella. Shilo wanted to 'talk' (whatever that means) so, he opened the umbrella and held it over them, as they walked the 8 blocks to her apartment complex just- talking. He acted- ususually goofy- when they were tyalking, and she got sad. He repeatedly said, if it would make her feel better, he'd strip and go running into the middle of the road to cause traffic jams and car crashes, making her laugh, as she protested it wasn't funny. She asked him,"You know what's sad?"

"What?" He asked, holding the umbrella above them once more, tilting it back, twirling it like a parasol, making her laugh.

"The clubbing of seals-" She laughed. "Whenever I think about it- I always think of seals in a night club, dancing-" She did the night-club stereo beat-box, putting up her arms a bit, up and down, as she did, making HIM chuckle. "The clubbing of seals- the club hopping of seals." She said, as he smirked at her. "Hey- can I go back to school? I wanna get edumacated." She said, letting out a short laugh. Malik agreed, the only condition, being he attend with her. "Could you- bring back everyone? So that- it'll be more- natural?" Malik frowned, saying he'd think about it, and she accepted this and was a bit taken back when he stopped, holding out his hand to her.

"Do you...how do I put this?" She waited patiently, looking at him expectantly. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "Wanna hold hands?" Shilo smiled at him lovingly, putting her hand in his. He held her hand to his cheek. "You're hands are warm." Malik told her, as she shivered.

"Look, this is cute and all, but I'm freezing." Malik smirked, nodding, before walking on. Shilo smiled, picking up on what they were talking about before. "Malik, are you happy?" She asked him, getting a confused look from him.

"I don't know any other emotions aside from all the bad ones." He said simply, but she stopped in front of him.

"What do you feel, when you smile? What make **you** smile?" Malik stopped, after she blocked off his path, staring at her as she asked him this. He was blank for a moment, letting this get to his head. His brain, even as much messed up as it was, comprehended this with slight difficulty.

"I-..." Malik said, before walking around her, leading her back to her apartment."I feel like I'd kill to see you 'happy'. I smile when you do- when you're pleased, I suppose I am as well." Malik answered somewhat thoughtfully. She smiled.

"Ca-Ching! You got it!" Malik looked at her oddly, as she stopped once more and rummaged in her pocket. Soon, she pulled out a whistle with a pair of wings on it, holding it up to her lips. "Listen! I have a feeling everything will go wrong someday so- I'm gonna give you this, 'kay?" She said, handing it to him. "Its called a 'Summoning Whistle'." She told him, as he hesitated to take it. When he did, it came with a chain, and she clasped her hands behind her back. "If- I'm not by your side- or you can't find me, blow on that. Everyone in my family has their own whistle and has given it to someone. You won't hear it or anything 'cus it gives off a really high pitch that even dogs can't hear. Oh, you can put it around your neck too!" Malik smirked bending down and kissing her before he began walking again.

"I'm getting our house soon-"

"OUR house?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Yes, OUR house. WE need to go decide on one-of course, I hardly care, its all your decision." Malik said coolly as she gazed up athim.

"So- What are we doing again? IU got lost at the 'our house' part." She said, Malik chuckling.

"We're making preporations for the 'family' we're going to have, my dear." She jumped, snatching her hand back, taking acouple steps away from him. The look on her face; pure shock. "I said 'preporations', my dear- we are preparing for a family. Of course, I have no interest in wasting my time with your family, so I'll give you a month or two to think about it."

"Are you saying you want me to marry you and have your kids?"

"Exactly."She looked down sadly, worry painted on her face. He walked her back to her apartment, where Kaiba waited in his limosine. Seto was grinning when he saw them together, stood down when Malik gave him the 'Don't-even-think-about-it' look, and frowned when he saw her face. "Kaiba, bring her bags up and then you may take your leave.Oh- and if ANY of those bags are even damp in the SLIGHTEST, you'll be taking a nice little trip to the Shadow Realm, I assure you." Seto shuddered, but nodded, getting the driver to get an umbrella as the Pharaoh of the World and his new woman, asended the stairs to her apartment- hand in hand.

( Shilo's Apartment )

Malik lay on her bed, lounging on his side, shirtless. He favored sleeping nude and informed her of this, before she demanded why he slept clothed on the jet. There were other people there. It was just him and Shilo, here, in her apartment. She told him to at least control himself at night, and he'd have to wear pajama pants at the least. Malik agreed to her petty rules and awaited her return to the bedroom. She came back, brushing her hair, before setting down the brush on her night stand. Malik played with one of the small plush figurines on her night stand, chuckling. "It looks just like me-" Shilo swiped the little doll from him.

"Stop that, Malik! You leave Moon-Chan alone, you bully!" She said, putting the doll back on her nightstand as Malik chuckled once more, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down beside him, letting her lay on his chest, arms crossed cushioning her head.

"If you could go back to Ancient times, where would you go and why?" Malik asked out of the blue, making her blink.

"I'd go to Egypt because the guys wore make-up."

"What about me?" Malik asked, feeling left out. "I'm not included in your little day-dream?" He quizzed, before getting punched lightly in the arm and accused of not making it clear if she had to bring him or not in his question. "Would you- like to go back to Ancient Egypt?" He asked, making her gasp and smile happily.

"You'd do that? CAN you do that?!" She asked him giddily. Malik nodded.

"If it would pleases you, of course. But- I might not be there." Her happy smile, faded away as did the joyful glint in her eyes; vanished. "You- aren't happy about this?" He asked, as she looked away.

"I..." She looked back at him. "I want to go- but I don't-" She started to cry making him stiffen. "My brothers won't be there to protect me- you won't be there- no one will be there for me!" She sobbed bitterly, Malik sat up and hugged hug as she cried. He just wanted her to stop and sleep peacefully and somewhat quietly with him. He had nothing to say- aside from what Ishizu had said to Marik when Malik was born.

"It's alright, Shilo." He said, repeating what he'd heard so long ago. "Whatever it is, I'm here." She stopped momentarily, looking up at him, before wrapping her arms around him and crying into his bare chest. She was afraid- scared, even. Malik closed his eyes and waited for her to stop, grabbing and passing her a tissue. She sniffed, taking it from him silently, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, letting out a snuffle. "You done?" Malik asked, getting a nod. "And if you go- find someone you know and stick with them until you find someone resemebling either me or Bakura (Or Kaiba, but that prick is a last resort)." Shilo nodded, as Malik laid back down, pulling her with him. She laid on his chest, as he closed his eyes. "Sleep." She frowned, but closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Its all for you, my dear." He said to her, tilting her chin up and kissing her. She didn't say a thing, her voice gone, from crying.

She, personally, didn't want to go to Egypt anymore, if she'd have no one there to help her. It would suck- but she knew their language.

-Next Morning-

Shilo groaned slightly, heat on her back. Shilo sat up, the soft of her matress- not stone-like and hot. She looked around. The sun was shining through glass-less windows, as she stood in a long, stone hallway. Fear, struck her like a boulder, as she clasped her hands to her chest. "Malik?" She called. She WASN'T in Japan- not Domino City- not her apartment complex- not even her apartment. She ran down the hall, paniced- and right into a men's changhing room. She turned on her heels-"AAH! Wrong way!" She said in benefit of her poor, virgin eyes. Several buff, tall, egyptian guys were in the room. She ran down the hall- the other way.

Afdter about ten minutes, she was crying and sobbing hysterically, collapsing to the ground. She stared in horror at the stone floor. "Its no use- I just- get so lost-" Tears streaming down her cheeks. Indeed- the halls of where ever she was, were long and had constant turns. Her state of mind, made them look twisted and gnarled, in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and cried to herself- or so she thought.

"Miss?" A rough, but stern voice asked, making her look up into a pair of blue eyes hidden behind brown bangs. "Is there something wrong?" She blinked at him. _'If you find anyone that resembles me, Bakura, or Kaiba, stick with them.'_ She grappled onto his left arm, blushing slightly as she did so, while 'Kaiba' stood. "Get off my ARM, woman!" He snapped at her.

"H-He said, I had to stick to you so-" Shilo squinted her eyes shutm whipping her head from side to side childishly. "I won't let go, until I find him!"

This was going to suck. And if she was really in Ancient Egypt- then she didn't even know the definition of 'screwed'.

To Be Continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Eternal Night

Chapter 7- Queen of Hearts and King of Thieves

* * *

(A/N: Look- i know its crappy, but deal. Just until Malik pops in- ok?)

She sat on Kaiba's bed, clinging to his arm as if she was born that way. "She is a strange one." Kaiba said, another person standing in front of them. To her, he looked like Yami Yugi- but then he looked like a Prima donna too. Too much gold jewlery, man-skirt, and indigo cape. Millennium Puzzle, hanging around his neck, resting against his chest in a peaceful slumber. For some reason, Kaiba had the Millennium Rod. She sobbed everytime she saw it, so Kaiba had stashed it behind him.

"So- when did you find her?"

"Early in the morning, crying in one of the halls." Kaiba told Yami Yugi. Yugi knelt infront of her, making her burrow into Kaiba's stange robe-like clothes.

"Won't you let Seth go?" He asked kindly, making her look at him, rolling up her eyes to the ceiling as she spoke.

"He said, that if I find some one what resembles either him, My friend Bakura, or my friend Kaiba, I'd have to stick with/ to them." She repeated obediantly, what Malik had told her.

"Who is this person who talk of?" Yugi asked.

"My boyfriend, Malik." She said, before frowning. "Well, technically, he's not my boyfriend. But he forced me to make this deal with him of doing whatever he says so he doesn't hurt my friends. So I suppose 'Master' would be the appropriate term, but 'boyfriend' sounds much better." She explained, confusing both men. Yami Yugi smiled at her charmingly.

"Won't you cling to me instead? Don't I remind you of someone?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. There was silence, before she slowly removed herself from Seth (Kaiba's Past name?) and accepted Yugi's hand, before stepping down from the bed. He liked Yiugi like one of her brothers (from another mother, of course) but she'd never been fond enough of him to cling to him- nor had she ever liked Kaiba. But, Malik said he was a last resort, so she's follow Yugi around a bit.

There was a screeching sound- like a loud caw- making the men jump, before a blur of purple flew in from the window. Shilo screamed, as she was snatched up by sharp talons and whisked out the window. But she grabbed two handfuls of Seth's robes, taking him with her, as they were taken. Their kidnapper? A huge vulture. It looked down at them, letting out a hiss.

"Hakor pick up High Priest! Hakor going to get scolded!" The vulture said- the bird was TALKING. Shilo was in awe, buit Seth was pissed.

"Unhand her!" Seth snarled, as the bird cawed at him angrily.

"Hakor kill Seth! Mommy be happy with Hakor!" The vulture said, flying higher, before dropping them. "Hakor only supposed to get Mommy's reincarnation! Not Ra-Damned Priest!" The bird said, before swooping under Shilo, catching her, and letting the Priest fall to his death.

"Damn your mistress, Moon Rose!" He yelled as he fell, making her gasp. Moon Rose- her father had said that she was a thief in Ancient Egypt. So that must mean she was a descendant of her so- maybe the bird obeyed her too?

"I command that you make sure he is unharmed!" She commanded the bird, before the bird recoiled in mid-air.

"EEEEIIIIAAAAHHHH!!" The vulture roared, before cart-wheeling around and folding it's wings in, diving to Seth. The bird grabbed him with his talons, swooped over the desert, and deposited him into a cart of straw. The bird landed on the top of the cart, leaning over. "Hakor has spared your ass, as mommy says. But Hakor not do again-"

'CRACK!'

"CAAAW!" 'Hakor' (The vulture's name?) hissed, as a whip wrapped around it's foot, and pulled it down to the ground. It landed with a 'thud', and Shilo flew off it's back. She screamed, closing her eyes tightly shut, waiting to feel the pain of hitting the ground, surge through her spine like a hungry crocodile down a river with a rapid current.

"I've got you!" Yami could be heard, before she was caught. She blushed, now in Yugi's arms. He smiled. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Saved my life." She said quickly and calmly. Their smiles fadded, when the bird got back to its feet. It cawed angrilly at Yami, wings outspread, mouth open.

"Hakor not done! Mommy want girl, mommy GET girl!" The bird turned halfway from them. "You wait! Hakor be back! Hakor bring Asati with him! Asati going to kill Pharaoh and little Ra-Damned High Priests too!" The bird snapped, jumping into the air and taking into the air and flying off. Shilo jumped out of Yami's arms, shocking him.

"Y-y-you're a Pharaoh?!" She questioned in shock.

"No, he IS the ONLY Pharaoh." Seth corrected her, making her look down. wasn't- Malik a Pharaoh? Her eyes watered and she clasped a hand over her mouth, fighting back loose tears from escaping her grey eyes. Suddenly, a stange warmth enveloped her- the scent of roses- taunting her sense of smell playfully. She looked up into the red violet eyes of Yami, realizing he was hugging her and smiling at her sincerely.

"I have no idea why Moon Rose wants you- or what she'll use you for but-" Yami tilted her chin up. "I promise that I will personally- not allow any harm to come to you." And with those words still fresh on his breath, he stole a kiss from her, making her pupils shrink in shock and horror. The first think that popped into her head- was Malik. All the names he'd call her- the things he'd accuse her of- if he found out she was letting someone other than him, take his place, he'd surely kill her. She'd at least, like to have a kid before she died. Shilo put her hands on Yami's chest and put space between them, her head lowered, bangs hiding her face from view.

"I-I'm sorry- but I can't- Malik will be so mad-" Yami smiled- as if he understood everything. An obvious lie.

"No- I'm sorry. Your man is very lucky to have such a loyal woman." He said, offering his hand to her. "Well- you talk so fondly of him- so may I make sure you are returned to him in one piece?" Shilo blushed, but nodded and took his hand. "Seth! Prepare a bed in my room, or another room close to mine!" Seth nodded, and went into the large, stone-building behind them.

-Next day-

They had told her everything about Egypt- women weren't really respected much- purple meant royalty while red meant death. (These are all true) She was given new clothes and Yami (She was now told to call him either 'Great Pharaoh' or 'Pharaoh') had lent her some of the jewlery that did not fit him any longer. There was a party tonight- at the Pharaoh's Palace- and he'd like her to attend. She accepted, and was therefore, supplied with a rather flamboyant dress for those times.

Her neck- adored with a large and rather heavy, gold collar that was embedded with exotic and rare gems. Bands and bangles on her arms- rather tight, but not as tight as being in an Iron Maiden (1). Her dress- short- no higher than her knee- but there were shoulder straps that hung just under her shoulder and was 2" long. A sheer cloth that was died purple and red and changed colors quickly by angle and light, around her waist, tied in a huge bow behind her. Her hair was pulled into a pair of pig-tails, held by gold bands. Earrings, hung from her ears, sparkling, as did her eyes when the torch flame flickered off of them. She greeted all those the Pharaoh introduced her to, with a warm and charming smile as well as an equally warm and friendly, "Welcome."

But- she never gave any of them her name, and when they asked for it, she smirked and replied. "Anything you want it to be." Half of them laughed and told her she had a fantastic sense of humor, while the other half (all men) were turned on. As she was introduced to one of the Pharaoh's most trusted priests, Mahado, she glanced over his shoulder when she opened her eyes, her smile fading.

White hair.

She saw white hair- tan skin- closed eyes. Eyes, opening slowly-

Purple orbs, capturing her own orbs. She completely froze, not registering how the Pharaoh and a handful of other men demanded what was wrong. If she needed help. The only thing that happened, was a single word, rolling off her tongue and escaping through her lips in the deathest of whispers-

"Bakura."

As soon as she spoke, she could have sworn he smirked before he had vanished entirely. The Pharaoh shok her, desperately trying to reach her on the level she was on. She came back to the normal level, his yelled getting to her, making her look at him. "Yes?" She asked innocently. The group that had crowded around them let out a sigh of relief, and so did he, as he hugged her to him, grateful that she had spoken to him. She no longer had interest in the Pharaoh, but forced a smile, saying she got like that sometimes- that the cure was a breath of fresh air. The Pharaoh allowed her to take her leave from him, insisting she bring Mahado. Mahado was more than happy to accompany her- this scaried her a bit- but she smiled and headed outside.

"So- this 'Malik' the Pharaoh says you talk about- what does he look like?" Mahado asked kindly, a hand on her arm, as he was gentleman enough to offer his arm to her before they had left the Pharaoh's side. She rolled her eyes. '_Why do they all hit on me?!' _She mentally growled, irritated at how they beat around the bush. She opened her mouth to say something before another answer came faster than her own.

"Alot better than you, ugly!"An unfamiliar voice yelled, before someone swung down from a over-head pole, and kicked Mahado in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and away from her. She stood there- a bit shocked by their quickness, as her 'savior' had dropped down from the pole and in front of her. It was a guy- tan skinned, adorned in a deep reddish-maroon cloak made of light and flexable cloth probably. "Hi there, pretty girl." They smirked, dropping a beige bag they were carrying, crouching down to her eye level. Playful and defiant purple eyes, met her own sweet and devious grey eyes. "I'm a thief, missy. I steal things- especially from the Pharaoh. You two look close and-" He tapped her on the nose. "-I think you're really cute. So- I think I'll steal you too."

"W-What?!" She demanded, coming back to her sensed, as they bent down, wrapped an arm around her knees, and threw her over their shoulder like a sack. She pounded on his chest. "Hey! Put me down, damnit!" He ignored her, grabbing the bag in his other hand, before jumping onto the back of a horse. She was placed in front of him on the horse. Unfortunately, while he was turned around to tie the bag to the horse, so had she. He turned back around-

'WHAM!'

"Don't you touch me!" She snapped, the Thief, falling to the ground with a thud. He sat up, wiping some blood away from his lip, examining it with a smirk. He got up and made a move to slap her, but she punched him, holding back severaly on her right hook.

"Miss!" Mahado yelled, turning the corner, the thief looking back before yelling. Hew jumped on the horse's back, pulling her against his chest, whipping the reins- getting the horse into a full-on gallop. "Bakura, you bastard! Unhand her!" Mahado's cried for her safety landed upon deaf ears- but she screamed and struggled against the thief anyways, his hold on her tightening when she did.

"Let go, doughebag!" She snarled at him, gasping quietly, when he leaned down- lips next to her ear, hot breath making the hairs on the back of her next even stand up and become ridged.

"If you're a good girl, maybe I won't hurt you- so I'd suggest you behave- if you wanna live." A violent shiver, charged down her spine, making her whole body quake. His hand beginning to travel lower than her waist. She turned halfway around and violently headbutted him. "Ah! Frisky little thing aren't you?" He smirked,sneaking a kiss on her neck, making her squeak. "This must be one of the best days of my LIFE. Good raid- and now I got the Pharaoh's girlfriend!" He chanted the last part, pulling out a water bag and passing it to her. She took a sip, before coughing , handing it back to him. "Oh- my bad! I forgot- that's the alchohol jug I got from that one guard-" Shilo blinked, seeing stars. She heard him call her name, before blacking out.

-Sometime later-

Shilo groaned, stirring slightly. "Mmnn." She tried sitting up, but she was being carried. She looked up to see a shirt-less male, carrying her. It was all blurry. She tried to struggle.

"Now, now, my dear. Just relax- you're not going to get hurt or anything." She whimpered- her entire body ached. She attempted to get comfy in his arms- it wasn't very hard. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes, before she felt him put her on her feet. "Just a moment, my dear." He said, "Open the door- I got more 'donations' to the vault." an array of sounds were started after that. She groaned at how loud the noise was. "Sssh, ssh, ssh- its alright, it won't take long." Bakura said, covering her ears for her, a smile crossing her lips as she relaxed.

"She's a cutie, Bakura- can I play with her?"

"No you can NOT. She's the Pharaoh's girl- I stole her- so she goes into the vault." Bakura snapped, the door open to the vault. He picked her back up and carried her into the vault, the guards dumping Bakuyra's spoils amungs the glittering mountains of gold and silver. He laid her down on a gold bed- the bed having been His own before he down-graded to a more comfy one. But, thgis one was pretty comfy- she was laid down on it. "Ok, little girl. You'll be staying here for a moment- I want you a live, so, I'll go get you a bite to eat, ok? Until then, stay here." Bakura ordered, walking out. "Lock the doors- Bakein will protect her." The other blurrs moved slightly, but move blurs were closed. "Um- she's drunk- so be nice to her when she comes to her sensed." Bakura could be heard, and the boom of large doors being closed, filled the large room.

Candle flames danced off polished gold and silver mountains of trinkets, jewlery, and objects. She brought an arm up to cover her eyes from the brightness of the sparkling things. Too bright- were the reds and blues that danced on the edge of her vision. "Maliiik... maalik..." She chanted, calling for the one she KNEW, wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Malik, baby, where are you?" She hummed to herself, eyes closed. She wished the boss was there- his ancestor, anyway. But she wanted Malik- for once- desperately.

"Who's 'Malik'?" She looked up to see Marik. She gasped. MARIK! the blonde stood over her, holding a tray. "Something came up that called for Bakura's attention- he sends his apologies. He's requested that I've come to deliver your dinner, and to tell you that, no, you're not our prisioner or anything. You're just- a 'treasure'. Bakura collects things that he steals, and keeps it. He stole you and has already told half the Clan that your his woman." She frowned.

'But I wanna be your woman!' She wanted to yell- but even the tone of his voice, was like a booming thunder. But she was silent, as he set down the tray. He walked over to her.

"Could I- touch you?" He asked, leaning over her. She smiled, nodding, letting flesh intersect gentle- slowly- with counter flesh. He leaned down, brushing away some strands of hair. She closed her eyes, savoring his feather-like touch. The doors were thrown open, Bakura running into the room. "B-Bakura?" Malik yelled, stepping back, as Bakura ran over to Shilo.

"We gotta go-"

"What?"

"Come on, girlie- we gotta bounce." Bakura purred, gently and slowly, picking Shilo up in his arms bridal-style. She groaned slightly in protest, before he hushed her. "Sssssh- Its alright, my dear- I'm here- no one's going to touch you, I promise." She laid her head against the Thief King's chest sleepily. He leaned down, kissing her forehead, promising her sanctuary from everything. "Come on, Marik- we seriously need to leave." Bakura said, grunting, when he tried to walk. He'd gotten a real nasty wound on his leg.

"Give me the girl, Bakura- you can't hold her. You'll be limping your get away, is whats gonna happen." Marik told him. Bakura handed her over to him, and they ran to the back of the room to a corner, kicking open a secret passage way, setting her down.

"Now hon, we need to to see if you can see the light at the end of the tunnel, ok?" Shilo nodded, crouching down, looking into it. "Do you see it?" She nodded. "Good, babe. Now, we need you to crawl to the end of the tunnel, ok? Then call us when you're on the other side." Shilo began crawling, taking a minute or two, before she came to the light.

"Izz clear." She called. "Shilo told them it was clear." She said, happy. The other two crawled through, Bakura kicking the roof behind the entrance of the tunnel. It shut, and they were in the clear. Marik picked her up and the two began running. Suddenly, Marik slammed in to something, falling to the ground. He hugged Shilo to hisa chest- protecting her from any damage he may recieve- which was hitting his head on a rock. She shook him as he lay there for dead.

"There you are!" She looked up to see Mahado, who bent down and picked her up, holding her like a father would his small daughter. "The Great Pharaoh as been looking all over for you." Shilo frowned, looking back at Marik. Seth brought a struggling Bakura forward.

"You're going to pay dearly for stealing the Pharaoh's Bride, scum!" Seth hissed in Bakura's ear deathly, making the thief king turn around in his hold, and spit in his face, pissing off the priest.

"Seth!" Mahado hissed. "You weren't supposed to say that!" Seth let out a small,'whoops', before Shilo went balistic.

"WHAT?! I'm marrying the Pharaoh?!" She demanded of Mahado, who nodded. "B-But I don't want to be the Pharoh's wife!" Seth and Mahado looked appaled.

"It is an honor to be the Pharaoh's eternal partner!" Mahado said. Shilo could only think of Malik and his reaction of 'Well, I guess I'll be slaughtering your family, since our deal's off'. Tears, gathered at the corners of her eyes, ashshe began to struggle in Mahado's hold. "Please miss, calm down!"

"Malik!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks, crying for a savor, who she knew would never come. Mahado hugged her- comforting her to bring her back to a calm state. Mahado put her up on his horse, jumping on himself behind her. She looked down, as Seth threatening to whoop Bakura's ass, if he didn't get on the horse. Bakura argued that Seth was going to ass rape him if he did, pissing off the High Priest. Bakure was, insteadm dragged behind the horse, along with Marik who congradulated the thief king on his arguement, Seth snapping at them to shut the hell up.

( Pharaoh's Palace )

"SHILO!" Pharaoh yelled, jumping of his throne, running to her. He enveloped her in a loving hug, falling to his knees, bringing her with him. She hesitantly and reluctantly, hugged him back lightly. There was no relationship between them both, other than pure strangers- how could marriage come from that? _"You want out? You want your savior? Play along then, my dear." _A voice whispered in her ear- unfamilar, but familiar to her ears. She obeyed it loyaly, but knew not what to do. _"You seem lost, child. Hug him back, girl. Replica- twin of the Vulture's Queen..." _Shilo hugged him back heartly, before burrying her face in his shoulder. "Please- don't leave me again." _"Promise him, child. Tell him you're loyal to him and only him- allow him to fill your head with sweet dreams you no longer have- ones of children and "love". Allow him in for a peek of your soul- take over you until your savior comes."_ Shilo promised him- and empty promise- just like the voice told her. "Its late- let's go to bed." The Pharaoh suggested gently, helping her to her head, leading her away to his (their) room. The voice, seemed to vanish, from her mind's eye, providing not the slightest ounce of help.

* * *

(Modern Day, Japan )

"I-I can't find her in the city, Master Malik!" Kaiba said, cowering.

"RARG!" Malik yelled, picking Kaiba up, and tossing him across the room. Kaiba hit a wall, before he hit the floor, groaning in pain. "You seem to underestimate me, Seto." Malik growled, picking Kaiba up by his collar. "I said I wanted Shilo, and my patience is quickly wearing thin, Kaiba."

"You fail to find my angel? Very well, I have no choice-" Malik turned to the cloaked, tall, scary-looking figure next to him. "Malik, is it? How did you send my little angel to the past in the first place?" The cloaked figure asked. Malik held up the Mil. Rod.

"With the Millennium Rod, I send her back, hoping it would please her further." Malik droipped Kaiba, turning to the stranger. "You seem very- determined- to get her back. It would seem we share a common ground. And you've found your way into my house, might I add?" The stranger narrowed their eyes at Malik.

"Are you suggesting a truce of some sort, boy? I'm LIVID that you are with her in the first pace! I come to see her, and she's not even here!" The stranger snarled. "If you seriously want her as a queen, keep a better eye on her! You never know when she'll be taken from you, remember that!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Malik demanded, before the stranger grabbed Malik by the throat, pulling down his face mask, revealing sharp, pearl-white vampire fangs.

"Listen, fool! Do you WANT to piss me off?" The stranger threatened.

"How dare you try to intimidate me!" Malik snapped.

"Has my angel ever hit you, Mr.Ishtar?" Malik blinked. "Her hair color is from me, of course, so is her strength." Malik remembered when he and Shilo first met a while back- she'd punched his lights out. "Unfortunately, she is as dangerous to herself and others as she is beautiful. Mr.Ishtar, if you are serious about making her your queen, you'd better wise up." Malik narrowed his eyes. "I want her back- she's my pride and joy- so I'll help you get her back, but one condition."

"And that is?"

"If she comes back- you won't make her sad."

"I already work on that." Malik growled, unimpressed. "Its quite the job, if I say so myself. But its worth the trouble I suppose." Shilo's father smirked. "Of course, I make sure she's always smiling- she looks nice when she smiles. Actually, I didn't catch your name." Malik said, the stranger looked down- thinking.

"My mate called me 'Ace'. I suppose you may call me that as well." Malik nodded.

"So- what's the plan on getting me back my woman?" Ace smirked.

"I suppose I could use some magic- locate what time she is in. Though it may take a couple hours, we will get her back." Ace reasurred him. "Believe me- I'm more reliable that your retarded little friend of yours."

To Be Continued . . .

(Glossary)

Iron Maiden (1): A torture deviced used in the Medival Ages. Itr was a large, iron coffin, that had spikes on the inside. The slightest move could cut you, and one had to stand the entire time. Criminals would often be left in this device for several days, before being let out.


	8. Chapter 8

Eternal Night

Chapter 8

* * *

She ran down the halls, turning, twisting, taunting halls. They provided shelter from the enemy- into the lower dungeons she ran, unknowingly. Trees grew, snarled branches, reaching out for - distant, but becoming louder and clearer. She stopped, maybe a spell would help right about now-"Hamnra, ugashi, toshomuru, Lahuz- TALEMANDRA!" The ground rumbled, shaking anriglly and grouchily, like an awakening volcano. Shilo fell back onto her rear, letting out a squeak, as she did. She got back to her feet, trying to stand her ground, but it proved most impossible. "AAHH! W-Wrong spell!" Suddenly, the wind picked up, creating a tornado where the ground began to break. She raised an arm to cover her face, as a huge, creature, raised from the ground, pulling itself out of the stone. It let out a growl, glowing red eyes shining in the dark, as it faced the way she had come from. It was a cross between a centaur and a gargoyle. "Demon of stone!" She yelled, grabbing its attention, making it look back at her. "As I make my escape, protect me from those who mean to cause me harm! Prevent them from passage with your life, guardian Gargoyle!" It sneered, showing sharp teeth, nodding. She picked up the skirt of the dress, and continued runing. "UGH! Fucking wedding dress that's tight as hell!" She thought in annoyance, as she continued to run.

She whipped around a corner, turning another, before collapsing to her knees, panting heavily, heart racing like mad. _'I- can't go- any further-' _"GAK!" 'Splat' She looked at the blood she had spat out. Her entire body felt hot- her entire body pulsated, the feeling of throwing up, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She had reached her limit- she looked at the blood, towering over it- enough on the ground to see her own reflection. If she did get caught and dragged back to the throne room- she was done. She could say 'Good Bye' to Malik- Papa; who had raised her since birth. Lance; who had always been there. Agard; who made her smile. Heln; who's oput his life on the line protecting her all those times. She'd never repay them. Shilo closed her eyes- she was never- going to finish her duty-

_"If you cannot continue- then don't. I will preserve you until you can leave." _The voice said- cool as a cucumber- un afraid as Shilo was. Shilo looked up , to see a figure standing in front of her. The person had a hand on their hip, looking straight forward. _"Rest up, girl." _They said, stepping forward, smirking, as they came face to face with Mahado and Seth- the Enemy. _"Hello boys- mind turning around and getting out of my way, hm?"_

"I-It's Moon Rose!" Seth could be heard yelling. Shilo crawled to the corner, looking around. The figure was a girl- Jet black hair, past her hips. Her eyes- a sdtunning, reddish-orange. Her skin a smooth, mocha color- but more like espresso colored. She wore a long cloak- indigo purple- hardly covering her bust. The woman looked- bored- unimpressed with them, her piercing gaze got to Seth. "G-G-get out of the w-way, Moon Rose!"

_"Why? So you can force an innocent foreigner to marry your pathetic Pharaoh? PA- LEASE!" _Moon Rose said, shifting her weight. _"How dare you give all of MY credit to some lowly girl!" _Moon Rose hissed calmly, raising her hand, before snapping her fingers. A large pair of birds, flew to her sides- the one that had tried to kidnap Shilo, at her side, growling.

"What do you mean, Thief?" Mahado demanded, making Moon Rose scoff. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

_"Do you really think so weird girl, would be interested in banging your 'Great Pharaoh'? She's not a slut- a total disgrace to feminine pride, when you're focing her to marry Atemu." _The words rolled off Moon Rose's tongue smoothly- as if she had rehearsed it. Moon Rose sneered, pointing to them. _"Hakor- Helso- show these morons how we do it back in Kul Elna! Bada-Bing, boys!" _The vultures crouched lower as she spoke, giving a horrid caw, before attacking Seth and , the birds drove away the High Priests, Moon Rose turning back to Shilo, who had passed out. Moon Rose reached down, picking up Shilo. _"Sweet dreams- Vassel of mine-" _The Queen of Birds whispered in her ear, before she carried her out of the dungeons through a secret passage.

( Later )

Shilo stepped out of the room she had awoken in, a hand on her head, grunting in pain. She didn't remember anything past summoning the looked down- the wedding dress still on. So- she was still a run-away bride...? Shilo picked up her skirt, and walked to her left- god knows where she was. Fear took over her more and more, with ever step she took. Eventually, she just stopped walking, standing in the dark hallway, back to a small, hidden room behind her. She looked to her right, a pair of eyes, to her left, opened, revealing glowing, lilac-purple eyes. The disembodied eyes, blinked a couple times, before looking at her. "Man- this sucks ass- wish Malik was here-" A mouth appeared- accompanying the pair of eyes- the corners of it twisted up into a sneer.

"Hey there." The mouth said,Shilo about to whip around, until something was slapped over her mouth, and she was pulled back into the small room. She screamed and kicked, before they released her. "Fuck, calm yourself, woman!" That voice- Shilo turned around.

"MALIK!" The egyptian jolted from her shrill voice, before being tackled to the ground, making him give a grunt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Shilo sobbed, hugging him tightly. Malik sat up, not sure how to react when she buried her face in his black, short-sleved shirt, soaking it with her tears. He hesitantly raised a hand, and patted her on the back. She sniffed, "I'm sorry-", she said, tugging gently on the hem of his shirt, examining the damage she had done. "Y-Your shirt-"

"Is not worth fretting over, my dear." Malik said. "Now get off- you're heavy." She blyushed, about to roll off of him, before he grabbed her arm. "What's with the dress?" She blushed in embarrasment- it was a bit revealing for a wedding dress. "And you didn't invite me?" Malik chuckled, his face centimeters from hers. "Naughty, naughty, Shilo." He scolded her lightly, leaning in and licking her lips. "I'll see you soon, my dear."

"No- MALIK!" She yelled as she faded away, and she was now, sitting on the ground. Tears filled the corners of her eyes. That- that- jerk off! "I HATE YOU!" She screamed to the inky blackness of the shadows.

"AH! There you are!" The Pharaoh's voice filled her ears. She sighed- it was no use resisting him anymore. Aparently, Malik didn't want their deal- fine. She's make it with Yami- he could show THAT too! The Pharaoh took her hand, helping her up. "Everyone is looking for- What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked her, every word coated in worry. She said nothing. "I-If you're so happy, you don't have to cry!" Shilo looked at him, tears still in the corners of her eyes.

"...Joy...? Yes- I'm overjoyed to be with you." She lied boldly, unfazed. Atemu smiled, brushed the tears away tenderly, before leading her away and out of the small and dark room.

- Throne Room -

The Priests sighed in relief, when Atemu returned to the Throne Room, wedding robes on, Shilo on his arm. He held her hands in his, demanding they get it on the rode. Mahado cleared his throat, opening a book- I guess he would be reading the wedding ritual today. Instead, Mahado just skipped all the way to the 'I do's.

"Pharaoh, do you take this woman as your lawful, wedded Queen?" Mahadow asked, Atemu held her hands a bit tighter, smiling sincerely, looking straight into her eyes.

"I do." He said, Mahado turning to her. "Do you take this man as your lawful, wedded King?" He asked her. Dumbasses didn't even know her name...idiots. She broke from Atemu's eye lock, looking at Mahado- her voice- gone. He looked at her expectantly, before she reclaimed her voice, a tear slipping from her eye.

"I...I-"

"Don't you DARE answer that, Shilo!" A voice yelled, making them all turn to look. Shilo was scooped up- by Malik, who unnaturally had jumped high, and out of the reach of the guards' spears and swords, landing safely on his toes, away from them. He lowered to his feet, putting her down.

"M-Malik!" She said in shock and surprise."I-I thought you left me here-" Malik laughed heartily.

"Never!" He wrapped a hand around her waist, looking at the others. "Thanks for watching my baby girl for me, guys- but play time's over, I'm afraid." Malik sneered, suddenly, he wrapped a long blanket-like cloth around her, covering her dress. They all yelling in protest, surrounded Malik and Shilo. Suddenly, there was a wolf whistle, making them look up to see a huge vulture. _"Blade Dance!" ,_ the vulture cawed, folding its wings around its self, before thowing them out dramatically, showering thousands of sharp feathers at the surrounding forces. Several were hit, and they went after a new target. Malik smirked, seeing their bird's master. He saluted her- she saluted back, jumping off the bird, as a portal opened. "Come!" Malik said, jumping through, pulling Shilo with him. She looked back- to catch her last glimpse of ancient egypt.

A dark figure, stood in front of the portal, smirking. Long black hair, flew behind the figure, as they stood on one of the many window sills, h "Moon Rose!" Someone yelled, making her smirk grow. She pressed her lips together, looking at Shilo. _'You-know-what-you-must-do' _Her eyes told her, before she pulled out a sword, and blocked Seth's attack with it. Shilo jumped into the portal, her apartment on the otherside- Malik waiting for her. He caught her, as she jumped through, the portal shrunk and quickly vanished. Shilo turned around in Malik's hold.

"Welcome back." Malik said sarcastically, making her smile. She kissed him, withdrawing. "Whoa- that's new- do it again." She kissed him again. He stood there, thinking, before kissing her. He frowned. "Hardly the same effect." Shilo giggled, kissing him. Malik chuckled. "Heh- Let's take this to your room, eh?" Shilo giggled when he kissed her neck.

"Slow down, Tiger! I haven't slept in several days, ok?"

"Well, you're one fine zombie, my dear." She playfully punched him in the arm, laughing. He kissed her again, not going to admit that he was beyond happy, to have her back in his arms. "You're never leaving my sight again, Shilo."

"Thanks MOM." She said, rolling her eyes with a light laugh. Malik smirked.

"I know- since you're back- who don't we grab a bite to eat?" Malik suggested, hoping modern-day food would bring more smiles to her face. She only shook her head and burrowed into his chest. Sleep the only desirable action she wanted. Malik sighed. It was night time- becoming vunerable to the tempting frangrence of her own must and that of sleep sounded delightful. He thread his fingers through her hair as they relaxed. "If you could be anywhere right now- where would it be?"

"Right here." She said. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else other than here."

"Whatever happened to you hating me with a passion, my dear?" Malik asked curiously, having wondered the thought often, but never found the oppurtune time to put it into words. He could feel her lips pull into a smile on his mocha skin.

"When my father met my mother, he was a blood-thirsty savage. I suppose history repeats itself, because my papa had seen my mum once before- at a Haunted House ride he was on at an amusement park. My mum sat next to him in the car, and she clung to him the entire time. They met again at a Dueling tournament- back then, my papa was called the 'Duke of Dueling'." Malik closed his eyes, continuing to listen to her story. "My grandpa made the tournament for my mum- she liked watching duels and my papa told me she was really good- but saw it as a version of 'fighting'- so she didn't do it a lot. My mum congradulated him after he won a match- and eventually, my papa told her that he'd kill her family unless she promised to do as he said. "

She agreed and after the tournament, my dad went up to my mum, looked at my grandpa and said to him that he was a 300 year-old vampire. My dad told my grandpa, that he'd been all over the world, and had never met a single woman who had an effect on him like my mum."

Malik put her story into a small movie- in his head. He saw an old man (Her grandpa), a thin, pale male (her dad), and a brown-haired woman (her mum).

( Malik's Mind Movie )

_The woman smiled, as the man took her hand and smiled at the old man._

_"Sir- I am a 300-year old vampire." The old man gasped, as the woman looked at the thin guy in awe. "I've been all around the world- seen the most exotic places, eaten the rarest and strangest of foods, touched the finest cloth, and even had some of the most beautiful women. But your daughter-" He took her hand. "Is the first women, who's made such an effect on me as your daughter." The young male looked down. "I- I may not know your customs- but- I'd like your permission for your daughter to be the partner I've been looking for." _

_The woman blinked, as did the old man. "Young man, I don't believe either of us gets what you're trying to say-" The younger one nodded, getting down on on knee, and holding the woman's hand. _

_"Dark Rose, will you- how you say?- marry me? Be my Queen of the night? My- 'wife'?" The woman stood there, shocked, before smiling and nodding vigorously._

_"YES!" She hugged him, as he stood up, looking at her father. "Daddy?" Her father smiled._

_"Anything for my little girl-" Her mother screamed in happiness, hugging the guy's neck tighter. "-but you need to get a ring, for my girl before I give her up, mister!" The guy nodded._

(End of Mind Movie)

Shilo had fallen asleep, her breath light on his skin, but still there. Malik lifted her off of his chest momentarily, getting into a better position, before laying her back down on his chest, her cheek just below his right shoulder. The not-so psycho egyptian, tilted his head to the right, laying it on hers. He exhaled, relaxed now, before slipping into the darkness of 'sleep'. Giving into that intoxicating aroma of hers that lulled him to a land where all his dreams came true- the ones that hadn't had happened yet.

In one of his dreams, he got the courage to ask for her hand in marriage- They stood in a church, exchanging 'I do's, him in a tux, and she in a beautiful wedding dress. But these dreams of his turned to nightmares- for every one had the same ending. The church walls would fall over- like a prop set- and four dark, tall, menecing shadows would loom over him and Shilo. He'd hold her tightly, turning his back to the demons, but in every dream, the same thing happened. One of the demons would flick him away, and another would grab Shilo in its claw, lifting her into the air as she screamed for him. The demon always smirked and said the same thing every time,

_"Give it up- you shall never win her from my grasp, mortal."_

Indeed, no matter how hard Malik would try, he couldn't defeat the demon. At the end of his dream, the demon would sneer, squeeze Shilo, and she'd burst into a million shards- like shattered glass.

He wanted her all to himself- no one else could touch her, no one else could have her. If he couldn't have her- no one could. All that compassion he now had- the 'love' he never had before. In his view, he had it ALL. Money. Power. A Girl. He'd worked hard to get to where he was. He'd worked hard to get her- but after the Pharaoh, it seems she had fully lost the will to live. The fire in her eyes when he made that deal, burned so brightly that he could feel it when he touched her. But now- it was dull- as if she was not happy with her life- but that fire always returned when she was with him.

He wanted her to trust in him- he wanted to know that if he left her alone, she wouldn't run- that she'd wait for him to get back. If he were to hit her- would she be smart enough to run? If there was a fight- would she stand by and root for him- or vanish into the crowd? He saw couples everyday- happy, hugging, kissing- in there world of their own bliss. A world that consisted of only them and their partner, everyone else- just a blurr. He wanted- him and Shilo- to be like that.

She would only focus on him and vise versa. He wanted to be the first person she'd come to for help. Wanted her to know that as long as she cared for him, she was under his protection. He realised during all of this, he didn't want any of it- money, power- he didn't want anything to do with it. He just wanted her love- as long as he had that- he was fine.

"The american dream- eh? Shilo?" He asked her quietly, as she slept on his chest. Malik pulled up a blanket to cover her, before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Eternal Night

Chapter 9

Malik stepped out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel, Shilo sitting in the living room, playing videogames on the TV. He snuck up behind her, hugging her from behind, making her yelp in surprise. He chuckled, nuzzling her neck, and she laughed, pausing the game, reaching back with her left hand, getting her fingers lost in his damp bangs- before giving them a rough tug/ "I told you not to do that!"

"Really? It must have slipped my mind." He sneered, hugging her closer.

"Could you PLEASE get some clothes on? I don't want to be blinded today." She groaned.

"Khe- after the sex, I will."

"HA! Sex! You're hilarious." She said, getting back to her video game, gaming away. Malik trailed kissed up and down her neck, making her groan. "Come on, stop it." He nibbled on her weak spot, making her moan slightly. "M-Malik, stop- please! My game…!" She whimpered, and he withdrew, allowing her to catch her breath, glancing at him over her shoulder shyly.

"I'm going to go change. Quickly finish your level or whatever." Malik said, going to their bedroom to change, coming back in a pair of leather pants, as she finished her level.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, Malik standing next to her. "I kicked this level's ASS!" She said, Malik sat down next to her, kissing her shoulder. "Hold on, let me save-"

"I shouldn't HAVE to hold on! The Pharaoh doesn't wait for anything!" Malik declared, pinning her down on the couch.

"You'd better hold the fuck on if you want even the slightest bit of action!" She snapped angrily, looking at the TV, "Ok…done." He kissed her, and she dropped the controller on the ground, reaching up, willingly wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing back. Malik withdrew, nipping and sucking on the collar bone that her tang top failed to cover. His hands, sliding under her shirt, making her squirm under his touch. Malik withdrew, staring at her, as she tried to catch her breath, before kissing her.

"This is so wrong." She said between kisses.

"Yeah-" He muttered, his right hand going in reverse, and barely slipping into the top of her shorts, before she slapped him across the face.

"Keep it in your pants, Psycho." She ordered sternly.

"Can't I just take them off?" Malik asked, kissing her once more.

"No, because you look so gay with them on." She muttered, kissing him lustfully, before the doorbell rang, and she with drew, grinning at him. "Bummer." She said, making him shake his head, the door bell ringing once more.

"Hold on!" Malik yelled back at the door, sitting up, allowing her to sit up as well. She got the game controller, and Malik cupped her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her, making her groan, before he got up and opened the front door.

"Hello, Malik." Heln, her orange-haired brother, greeted pleasantly. "Shilo wouldn't happen to be here, would she, Chap?" Malik's eyebrow twitched.

"Um- no." Malik said, Heln laughed, patting him on the arm, commenting he was quite funny, before barging into the house, going straight to Shilo.

"Shilo, Father requests your presence." Shilo paused her video game and looked up at him, shocked. "He wants you to bring Malik too-"

"W-What did you tell him?"

"I told him you'd be on a plane on your way there- today. It's his birthday and he wants you to be there." Shilo jumped to her feet.

"Damn it, Heln, don't spring shit like this on me!" She snarled panicking. "Ok, ok, um- clothes! Gotta pack a bag." She said, fleeing to the bedroom.

"Care to clue me in?" Malik asked, as Shilo threw a bag onto the couch.

"I have to go to Romania." Shilo informed him, Heln getting excited.

"No, you're NOT." Malik said. "You're staying here, and you're going to play your damn videogames." (A/N: XD)

"Don't worry, Chap, you're going to!" Heln smiled. "Lance got us his jet, and we're going in about- an hour." He said, and Malik glared at him, the urge to punch him in the face, almost over whelming.

"I don't want to go." Malik said, crossing his arms childishly, Shilo stopped packing and went over to Malik.

"Come on. My dad wants to meet you!" Shilo said, giving him big, puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Your cuteness doesn't work on me, woman." Malik said gruffly, and she shrugged, taking the bag, and threw it over her shoulder. "I do not wish to go to Romania, nor meet your family."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with meeting my family? Maybe, that there's something **wrong** with my family as an entity?" She demanded.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, woman!"

"Well, you know what? You can stay home, ALONE, and I'll go back to Romania and stay there!"

"FINE! I'll go meet your damn family!" Malik agreed, and she smirked.

"That wasn't so hard." She giggled, pissing him off. The fact that she was cunning enough to trick him, made him smirk. "Come on- I packed some stuff for you." She said, holding his hands in hers, smiling at him slightly. "Ok- so my family isn't perfect, but they're good people."

"Hm-" Malik said, looking out the door, Heln waiting patiently in the parking long. His white Hummer stood out too much. Malik went back to Shilo, pulling her closer, leaning down, and kissing her. "You're going to make this up to me, my dear. I'd rather stay in the comfort of my own home."

"How do you think I felt when I left?" She asked, kissing back. "Its sounds bad- vampire country and all, but it's not." She explained.

"Vampires, gargoyles- fuck them all." Malik said, "I hate it when you yell."

"And I hate your pants." She said, walking out the door. Malik glanced down at his leather pants, looking up, watching her walk away.

"What's wrong with my pants?" He asked feebly, before running after her.

O O O

-Transylvania, Romania-

~Rikazawa Castle ~

He paced back and forth in the dining room, Agard standing there with his other brother. "Where is she?"

"Father, please, they're on their way." Agard said, trying to calm him down, only to get an angered snarl.

"They should ve here!" He roared, his cloak flew behind him, as he made another sharp turn on his heels. The stranger, perked, looking towards the front door.

"They're here." They commented softly, and the pacing demon, stopped, before running to the huge, oak doors, throwing them open to a green, grassy hill, meadow bellow, embraced gently by thick forests. A gorgeous girl with sparkling silver hair, exited out of a large, white hummer. He picked the girl up, spinning her around in his arm.

"Ha-ha! My angel's here!" He said, setting her down. She hugged him.

"Hello, Papa." She smiled. "Happy birthday." He smiled.

"Ah- I can alvays count on my vittle girl to vemember my virthday." He said in his heavy Transylvanian accent. "And who is this?" He asked, looking at the sandy-blond, who stood beside her.

"Yami No Malik Ishtar, Father. The Darker side of Marik Ishtar." Heln informed. "Shilo and Marik are bond partners, so, they are just as bond as normal."

"Pleased to meet you." Malik said, bowing, making him laugh.

"Don't act vike someving you not." Her father said, smiling. "Velcome to my home, come, come!" He said excitedly, gesturing them into his castle. Shilo reached back, grabbing Malik's hand, pulling him along. Her father started yammering on in Romanian, glancing back at Shilo, to see her hugging Malik's arm. "AH! Lovebirds! Ah, my vittle girl is groving up!" He said, glaring at Malik. "You break her heart- I break your face, ja?" He said, before laughing heartily.

"He's very- protective." Malik muttered to Shilo, who just grinned.

"In our family, only one female is born every second generation." Heln informed him. "We have a reason to be protective of her."

"Oh." Malik said, not really caring.

-Dining Room-

They all sat at the table, Heln clapping his hands. "Well, were all here to have a good time, and celebrate dad's 400th birthday." He said, everyone raised their glassed to the Head of the House, and saying "Cheers" before taking a sip. "And, we're all here, to meet, Malik Ishtar."

A boy with well- groomed, grey hair took a sip of vodka. "It's a disgrace- to bring such a scruffy -looking scoundrel into our home." They said, drinking diligently.

"Don't be so harsh! With his hair down, he's probably oh-so-devilish." Agard said.

"It's rude to talk about Him, as if he's not here." Their father said, in Romanian.

"Dude, if you want to get knocked off your ass, you should try Basilisk Blood!" Agard suggested, holding a black bottle to Malik, but Shilo reached up, putting her hand on top of Agard's and gently pushed the bottle down.

"Not tonight, brother." Shilo smiled. "I ask of you, to stop picking on him, if you don't mind. No one is perfect- and if they were, then they need some flaws, yes? Avagora!" Everyone else raised their glasses happily, "Avagora!" they yelled, before drinking away.

"What did you say?" Malik asked.

"I told them to not be assholes." She said simply, taking a sip of water.

"So, Malik, what type of relationship do YOU think you have with Shilo?" Heln asked, the others looking at him.

"I believe its somewhere between Master and servant, and boyfriend/ girlfriend." Malik said honestly, hating being on the spot. But, they turned to look at her, looks of expectation in their eyes.

"I think of him as a puppy dog that won't leave me alone." Shilo said lightly, and they all burst out into laughter, aside fro Malik. "Malik, don't be shy- eat something." Malik looked at the sundry of food on the long table. "Oh! You've even got Stew!"

"I got here early…to make it for you." Lance said softly. "I even hunted down the creature for the stew."

"Oh, oh, Shilo-Chan! I got ostrich for us all!" Heln exclaimed, as she used a ladle, to pour herself some of the stew out of a large, silver pot, into a small bowl.

"Oh- I haven't had that in so long!" Shilo commented, eating a spoonful of the stew, moaning lightly, before giggling, covering her mouth. "As always, you make the best stew, Lance." Lance, her grey-haired brother, raised his glass to her, before taking another sip.

"What is that?" Malik asked.

"Stew. You vant some?" Her father offered. "I pour vor you."

"No, Papa-" Shilo said, glancing at Malik. "Let him try some of mine before you pour him some." Her father nodded, as she got a spoonful of it, offering it to Malik, giggling. "Say 'ah!'." Malik did so, opening her mouth, before consuming the spoonful of stew, chewing thoughtfully. Everyone stared intently at him, before he nodded.

"That's good. I think I'll have a bowl of that." He said, and they cheered, pouring him a bowl, sliding it to him. "I think I'll try some of the ostrich too." Her family members hooted and hollered, celebrating his readiness to taste everything at their table. Shilo was quiet, as she continues to eat her stew, glancing out the window, feeling something was wrong.

~Later, Shilo's Room~

"This bed is huge!" Malik yelled, jumping onto her bed. "It's like 3 kings-sized beds put together!"

"That's exactly what it is." Shilo said. "My Father made them by hand. One is in everyone's room, except my father's room. He has a single king." Shilo told him, coming out of the bathroom in a skimpy night gown, making Malik immediately sit up.

"Wow-" He said. "You wear that often?"

"Only here. I have some extra clothes for you, in my closet. Or you can wear my stuff." She said, as he got up and walked in front of her, putting a hand on her waist. "Malik doesn't even think about kissing me in those pants. Go change." He groaned, going to her closet- it was huge. He picked out a pair of large pajama pants. They didn't look like they could fit her, but like they were for someone else. He thought he saw something behind the clothes, making him move them apart, to find a black-haired boy, standing there. At first, Malik wondered if it was a manikin- but when he touched it, it opened its eyes and hissed, before grabbing him by the throat. Malik gasped and wheezed for air, as he was held in the air. "Malik? Hey, what the hell is taking you so long? Stop staring at my bras and-" Shilo stopped mid-sentence, walking into the closet. She let out a scream, making the 'manikin' turn and look at her. She pulled out a small knife from a band around her thigh, and tossed it at them, hitting it in the head. It screeched, and vanished, Malik falling to the ground.

"Ugh."

"Malik, are you ok?" She asked, worry in her voice. He nodded, standing up, smirking at her.

"Now, we can make out, since I'm not wearing those pants anymore." He said, scooping her up, carrying her back to her bed bridal-style.

"Malik put me down! This isn't funny at all!" She cried, before he dropped her on the bed. Malik climbed on top of her, covering her mouth with his own. After a long lip-lock, he withdrew, allowing them to both catch their breath.

"No interruptions. No lucky breaks." Malik grinned. "You're all mine, Shilo." He said, kissing her neck, her hands on his shoulders. "Submit to me, just this once." He withdrew, staring at her. She looked back, blushing, looking away.

"O-Okay." She said, as she pushed up her night gown. "B-But don't be mean, Freak!" Malik smirked, nodding, kissing her once again.

-Next Morning-

Golden rays of Romanian morning, shone into her room, gently touching the sheets of her large bed. Malik rolled off his side, onto his back. The 'Shadow Realm Pharaoh', then, rolled onto his right side, reaching for her, the desire for her body warmth, gently tugging on his consciousness. But there was nothing. He mumbled something, opening an eye, thinking she was on another part of her huge bed. The sheets next to him were barren. He pushed himself up, with his arms, before turning the rest of his body, to sit on the bed, upright. Malik looked around, half-awake, disoriented, and naked.

"Shilo?" He said, looking around. The sun shone onto the sheets- when he leaned to the left, it his him in the eye, making him snarl, and tug on the rope, that drew back the curtains for the curtains, that hung from a rod on the ceiling, to cover the bed in an average thick black curtain. He collapsed back onto the bed, groaning, calling for her, too lazy to get up, to tired to leave the warmth of the sheets. Suddenly, the curtains were pushed open, letting a little bit of undimmed light, into the bed, making Malik look to his right, to see Heln.

"Rise and shine, Egyptian!" He said cheerfully, before getting very quiet. "How was the sex?" Malik stared at him in shock. How the fuck did he know? "Well, Romanian isn't as warm as Egypt, but it's a bit warmer than Japan. I hope you like it. But, throw on some clothes and come outside! It's a cloudy day, so we've decided to have breakfast in the Garden!" Heln informed him, Malik turning onto his stomach.

"Um-Can I talk to you?"

"Of course! Well, we should start getting along soon, yes?" Heln said.

"I was attacked- when I entered Shilo's closet yesterday-" Malik told him, Heln gasping.

"Oh my Kami! Well, we respect privacy in the family. So, when she left, no one entered her room. So, a raccoon might have entered, perhaps? Maybe you saw Gardeth?" Heln suggested, before smiling. "I'll go in her closet for you and get you some clothes, alright?" Heln offered, leaving, the curtains going back to a stationary position, slowly.

&% Rikazawa Castle,

Eve's Garden %&

"He's here, he's here!" Heln said excitedly, everyone looked up, groaning.

"Heln, did you really have to give him such ratty clothes as that?" Lance asked.

"I didn't want to give him a suit from the burn pile in Shilo's closet. I believe she hasn't found this outfit yet." Heln informed, sitting down, as they prepared him a plate, sitting at a small, Victorian table in a large, exotic garden, and slid it his way.

"Where is Shilo?" Malik asked, eating some of the scrambled eggs on his plate. The brothers exchanged looks with one another.

"She's in the Second Floor Library." Lance said, Malik standing up, pushing back his chair, about to take his leave. "Don't even try, Malik. The second floor is off limits to anyone outside the family. It will take an entire day, to search every square foot of this Castle, and you will never find the entrance. But think about it- would you waste so much time- when she's on her way this very moment, to join us?" Lance asked him, taking another sip of tea. Malik wondered when Lance ever took a breath, feeling the air around him being sucked away, with his scuba-driver technique.

"How long will she take?"

"Patience is a virtue." Lance said, standing up. "I'm going back to America- I have a meeting I must attend. I'll see you two in three weeks." Lance said, to his brothers, looking at Malik. "You hurt my little sister; I'll be forced to take defensive actions. Good Day." With that, he left.

"What's up with him?" Malik asked Agard.

"Lance is the eldest child. He works the family business with Dad. Right now, he's stationed in America." Agard told him. "He has to be formal. Papa and Mama raised us all the same." Heln seemed to gloom. "We all- tried to raise Shilo as best as we can. When she was little, around the age of 6, I believe, a small boy was teasing her. She didn't react, until he touched her. She broke his arm, I think, didn't she?" Agard asked his brother, for conformation, Heln nodding.

"The boy's arm was fractured in 12 places. Shilo came home, crying. To our father, she said, 'I think I hurt someone, Papa.'." Heln said, eyes closed, as he reviewed the memory in his own head. Malik blinked.

"Ah! Vere is Lance?" They all looked back, seeing Ace, who sat across from Heln. "He has to go? Such a shame." Malik glanced at Ace, who caught his look, and looked back. "You like, yes?" He asked, gesturing to the Garden. Malik nodded, as a lion came out of the bushes, roaring, walking over to Ace. "Ah, Gardeth! Vig kitty!" Ace said, as the lion roared, getting on its hind legs, and upper torso in his lap. Ace smiled at Malik, looking back at the lion, licking his face, purring. "Down, kitty, down." The lion got off his lap, getting back on all fours, walking around in a circle, before lying at Ace's feet. "Shilo says-"

"Now, now, Father, that's between us." Malik looked back, to see Shilo in a sundress and a large sun hat, with a pink bow on it. She smiled. "Good morning, Malik. Sorry about leaving you by your lonesome. Heln woke you up, right?" She smiled, Heln pulling out a chair for her. "Thank you." She said, about to sit down, before Malik took her hand and pulled her over to sit in his lap instead. He put his face in the side of her neck, breathing in her ever-so faint vanilla scent. She squirmed.

"So, Malik, have you decided on a wedding date?" Malik abruptly stopped what he was doing, looking at Agard. "You look confused! Don't you know? For generations, every female Rikazawa, after sex, gets married. After the spouse is tested, of course." Heln laughed.

"Prepare for the worst days of your life." Heln grinned. "Shilo, what do you think?"

"Awe, come on! Stop picking on him!" She whimpered. "No trials-"

'BAM!'

Everything on the table, flew into the air, and landed back perfectly, on the table. Ace's eyes burned with fire, before he started yelling in Romanian, getting to his feet, making Shilo flinch. He was yelling so much, he turned red, and started hacking. "He goes through the trials." He said sternly, Shilo got up, and Heln pulled Malik to his feet, patting him on the back.

-Training Grounds-

Shilo stood on the side, away from her brothers and father- and Malik. Malik stood in front of Gardeth. "There are 10 trials. The first is to see if your strength can match Gardeth's." Ace yelled, as Malik was locked in a cage with the lion, which paced back and forth in front of him, roared.

"Ra, I'm fucked." Malik muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Eternal Night**_

**Cast:**

**Yami No Marik Ishtar (Malik): **The Yami of Marik Ishtar. On the Kaiba Corp. Blimp, he enlisted the loyalty of Shilo Rikazawa, in exchange that no harm comes to her friends. After defeating the Pharaoh, he is now in possession of all 7 Millennium Items, his new plan is unsure.

**Shilo Rikazawa:** She trades her freedom in exchange for the safety of her friends, to Malik. Even before this, she was the Bond Partner of Marik Ishtar, before his Yami took over. She isn't too fond of Malik, but she deals with him. She's determined to get Marik back, but until then, she's just holding out. She's the baby of her family.

**Heln Rikazawa: **One of the Three Rikazawa brothers, he's outgoing and has a habit, of looking over people's information and records, especially those who hang around Shilo. He owns the night club that Shilo works at. He's second eldest.

**Agard Rikazawa: **Another one of the three overly protective brothers, but he's third eldest in the family. How owns the 'Neko Game Shop', which specializes in Foreign games. He has a mild habit of smoking, and he's a little rough, but he has his useful moments.

**Lance Rikazawa: **He's serious, and gets down to the point. He helps his father with the family business, and is currently stationed in America. He's the eldest child.

**Ace Rikazawa: **The Father of Shilo, Heln, Agard, and Lance. He believes strongly in the up-holding of old traditions, and lives in Romania. With his thick, Romanian accent, he seems like a native, but he was, in fact, born in Germany. Though his sons were raised by himself and his wife, Shilo was motherless, so he's tried his best to raise her properly.

**Allen:** Not much has been revealed about him, but, there's an air of forbiddance around the name.

**Story So Far:**

After making a costly deal with Malik, Shilo hasn't won many wars. After Malik locked Shilo away, to defeat Yami Yugi and go against their 'bargain', he then got his hands on all 7 of the Millennium Items. Upon their arrival in Domino City, Malik declared he was getting a home, and wanted Shilo to move in. Through she refused at first, Malik held the advantage, being in control of the body of her late Boss, who she desired to get back some how. With great reluctance, she moved in with Malik in his new one story town house. Then, her brother Heln, decided to surprise them with the news that they were to go to see Shilo's father, in Romania. Malik tagged along, after being tricked into agreeing to see her family.

After a short reunion with her Father, Shilo and Malik attended a banquet at the family's Castle, in honor of her father's 400th birthday. After that, Malik was attacked by a strange creature in her bedroom- one of several 'Trials' to determine if Malik was suited to wed Shilo, a plan, which, he himself, had in mind.

-------

Chapter 10- Misunderstandings

Malik fell on the ground, panting, worn out, struggling for breath.

"Congratulations! You passed the Trials!" Ace said, smiling at him, Malik glared at him.

"Trying…to kill me…hate you…all…" Malik puffed, closing his eyes, rolling onto his back.

"Think we pushed him too hard?" Heln asked.

"Nah, he's a man! Give him a minute, he'll pull through." Agard replied, the sound of him lighting a cigarette, was faint, but auditable. Then, there was warmth, making him open his eyes, Shilo kneeling next to him. She had a hand on his head.

"You ok, Malik?" She asked, concern in her tone, making her brothers laugh. "Fuck you guys, ok? He's hyperventilating, assholes!" She yelled, getting up, grabbing some water, holding it above him. "Thirsty?" He grabbed the bottle and gulped it down, still waiting for his heart to slow the hell down. She leaned in, tapping him on the head, before he felt completely calm, and she was the one trying to catch her breath.

"SHILO!" Her brothers yelled, as Malik sat up. She waved them off and drank a bit of water, looking at Malik, smiling.

"Feel better now?" Malik nodded, waiting until she was as calm as he was.

"What did you do?" She smiled at his question.

"Just- used a little trick." Shilo said, as if changing status with his was a common feat. "Don't worry about it." He put a hand on the back of her neck, tilting her head, so her forehead rests on his, and he stared into her eyes.

"Do it again, and I'll kill you." He threatened, before Ace broke them up.

"Not here! Not my pure Garden of Eve and Stephan!" Ace exclaimed.

"Dad, it's 'Adam and Eve'." Agard corrected blandly. As her father and her brothers argued over the topic, Malik took the opportunity to kiss her. Shilo didn't struggle nor refuse him, thinking he deserved a single kiss. He withdrew of his own accord, , laying down, playing with her hair, as it dangled over his face. She smiled at him.

"Good Job, Malik." Shilo told him, before standing up, Ace looking back at her. "I'm going to go to the Church to pray, Father." She said, making him smile, and he nodded, as she walked off, Malik sitting up.

"Church?" Malik asked curiously.

"We have a family Chapel here for our own family use. When we visit, it is customary to our religion that we pray at the Chapel at least once." Heln told him. "She'll have a quick pray and be right back." Malik didn't want to wait for her, as he got to his feet, and walked in the direction she had.

-Rikazawa Family Chapel-

Malik pushed open the huge door, that he swear, weighted a ton. He popped his head in, seeing a single person, before entering, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the matted, maroon carpet, which layered the isle between the pews. Were those blood stains on the floor? He looked around. On both sides of the long, chapel walls, there were thousands of lit candles, which dimly illuminated the dark, gothic Chapel. There were cold, stone statues of couples- but they seemed- different. He gazed at one of a girl, holding a chain in her hands, the chain connecting to a large lion. A statue on the East wall of the chapel, had a small girl, sitting atop a large, wolf-like creature, and she also held a chain. But the girl on the wolf, had angel wings. Malik continued to Shilo's pew, where she was on her knees in a short, white dress, hands clasped in prayer.

He slipped into the pew, kneeling next to her on the knee rest, copying what she did, but didn't know what to pray for.

"We pray for luck, in our partnerships, Malik." Shilo whispered softly, not looking at him, as he opened an eye to glance at her. He closed his eye, praying for- whatever the hell she said. She sat back from her slightly bent over position, head back, clapping her hands. "Avagora." She said, and Malik copied her, before she sat back on the rickety old pew, looking at him.

"Avagora." Malik said, looking at her. "These statues- what are they for?"

"They are statues of all the past Bond Partners." She said, smiling, getting up, and walking around the pew, Malik following her in interest. "I love- coming here, because there's a statue of my mother here." Shilo said, stopping in front of a large statue, bigger than the others. It held a girl in a ball gown, which was wrapped up in a chain that was connected to a large, bat. "See? That is my mother." Malik studied the expression of the statue. The statue's face held warmth and pleasure, as she was tightly wrapped in the chains- as if she accepted being chained up so she couldn't move her arms. Malik felt something wet hit his forehead, making him reach up and wipe it off, investigating his finger tips. It was a rich, red color, and it tastes of iron, the liquid was also warm. Blood? He looked up, and saw it, taking a step back.

A dead body hung from the rafters on the inside of the Chapel, hanging by rope tied around his wrists and around his waist. "Is this- your religion?" He asked, looking among the rafters, even more dead bodies hung.

"They were trespassers. I didn't do anything- Lance killed this one," She said, pointing to the newest corpse. "-Before he left." She said, making the sign of the cross, bowing her head, a soft prayer was the only this that sent off the soul of the latest kill. Malik saw a body, which looked drained of blood. "Our mother taught my brothers to be creative- my father taught them how to kill. They mix both of these together."

"Sweet." Malik grinned.

"Agard- once made jerky, out of a human corpse. It smelt bad, but- they said it had a unique texture and taste." Shilo informed, him, walking past him, out of the Chapel, Malik at her heels. A ghastly fog began to fill the Chapel, behind Marik, as they left. "I didn't have any, but it was alright. I was recovering in my bedroom." She said, making him raise an eyebrow and wonder what for, but he said nothing, Shilo stepping aside, allowing him to exit first, and shutting the large door. Marik dare saw he caught a glimpse of skeletons wandering amongst the fog in the Chapel, but, the door was shut, and his line of view was cut off. Malik glanced around, as they walked back into the castle, into a small hallway, before whipping in from of Shilo, his cloak flew, covering her, and he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. After a minute, he released her from the lip lock. "What if someone sees?" She asked hesitantly, a small hint of desire in her eyes.

"You dare make me wait?" He chuckled, and she smirked.

"Yes, I do." She giggled, leading him away to her bedroom.

"Shilo- why were you in bed when the human Jerky was made?" Malik asked, Suddenly, Agard showed up.

"Hey, cutie! Why don't you go change, I need Malik for a quick sec." He smiled, getting a nod from her. Malik leaned down to her, kissing her on the cheek, before she walked off. Agard wrapped his arm around Malik's shoulders, the two watching her walk off. "Like that? Check this out." Agard said, moving his hand, his index finger and middle finger, together, his thumb up, making his hand look like a small gun almost. He lifted his hand, dropping it quickly, before the back of her chapel clothing was sliced clean down the back of the garment. The lower half dropped, and she squeaked, covering herself.

"Agard you jerk!" She yelled, before running of to her room, the two chuckled, Malik looking at him.

"Care to teach that trick to me?" Malik requested, Agard laughing, patting him on the shoulder.

"All in good time, but you have questions, my friend, and I just happen to have answers." Agard said, leading him into his own room. Everything was a dark maroon color, and he removed his arm from the Egyptian's shoulders, going over to his bed and sitting down. "Come, sit." He said, gesturing to a seat across from him. Malik did so, looking at Agard, who closed his eyes. "Ask me anything at all. I will answer to the best of my ability. The door is locked, and no one can hear us."

"Um- when we were in the Chapel, she mentioned you guys made human jerky, but she didn't have any. Why was that?"

"That's a random question, but I remember. She was on bed rest, recovering, after the local villagers attacked her and wounded her heavily." Agard said, filling him in, making Malik blink.

"She was- attacked?" Malik asked, and he nodded.

"The local villagers think of us as 'Monsters'. We can protect ourselves, and have such a limited temper, that we take out the problem then and there. But Shilo didn't. Poor thing was harassed at school and other children threw things at her. She'd come home, speckled black-and-blue, and smile." Agard explained. "She's very punctual- but she didn't come home that night. We all left to go search for her, thinking she had been kidnapped, and found her lying outside in one of the streets. Our father, had actually found her, and carried her home."

"So- she couldn't move? What did she do all day?"

"Ask her." Agard said, pulling out a glass bottle, pouring a shot-glassful of yellow liquid, and handing it to him. "You won't mind drinking this, will you? It will show me what your creature is. Though, there may be a side effect or two." Agard warned, but Malik gulped it down hungrily.

"So- what does this stuff do?" Malik asked, licking his lips. "Wow- that tasted good."

"Um- it helps determine what creature you might become in bond state by allowing some characteristics to surface." Agard said, staring at his hair, and there was a loud rip suddenly. "Maybe- you should get back to Shilo's room?"

"Wow, how ironic. I felt like a cat nap would be good right about now. I'm tired." Malik stated, getting up, and walking out, shutting the door. Agard covered his face.

"Aw, shit."

~Shilo's Room~

She walked into the dark room. Since Malik was with Agard, she thought a quick visit with her father was in order. She reached for the light switch when suddenly,

"Don't turn on that switch." Shilo blinked, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of her bedroom.

"Malik? Where are you?"

"Over here. Don't turn on the light. Agard gave me something, and said that sudden exposure to lights may hurt me." Malik said, as Shilo felt her way through her room, his voice as navigation, stopping when he stopped talking. "Oh, yeah, it's dark. Um- this way." Malik said, directing her towards him, giving her petty encouragement, as she wondered around aimlessly, before she tripped, and something caught her. Warmth enveloped her, and she looked up, before being picked up by Malik. She was set down on the bed, as she got a good look at his shadowed silhouette. She reached up, seeing something- uncommon, about his featured, before snapping her fingers, a small ball of fire, floated where she had snapped, lighting the room dimly. Malik hissed, and she gasped, crawling away from him.

"M-malik-!" He looked at her, blinking, a long, furry tail, flicked here and there, and the sound of soft purring, filled the air. "Y-You're a lion!"

"Really? I don't feel very different." She reached up and gingerly, tugged on one of his sandy-blond cat-ears, making him close one eye. She released his ear, and he stared at her, silent, not knowing what to say. He didn't feel different, but he wondered what was going through her head, as he sat there. He wanted to ask her about her bed rest- a bedtime story for him. But then again- he wasn't sure if he wanted too. She smiled her encouragement at him, and his cat ears perked, and he blushed ever so faintly, as his tail flicked some more. "Agard…told me about when you were attacked by the villagers. I was- curious- on if you could move well or anything."

"…I- couldn't move much. I don't remember much either. I remember my Father came one day and gave me a deck of Duel Monster cards, and gave some to my brothers too, so they could play with me when they got home from school." Shilo said, answering his question, and he frowned, hugging her. "What's with the hug?" she asked lightly, laughing, but he said nothing. Shilo sighed, patting him on the back reassuringly. "We'll go home tomorrow. I thought this was something you could accept, but, I guess- I let you in too much." She said, smiling. It was her fault that he had these- it was her fault for letting him come. Malik rested his head on her shoulder, tired.

Her father, watched, from the crack of her door, his eyes narrowed. There was no sound of him turning on his heels. No sound of his foots steps, as he went down the hall. No sound of what bubbles in his veins.

O O O

-Next Morning-

Malik woke up, lying next to Shilo, fast asleep in her cute puppy pajamas. He leaned over, kissing her forehead, now that she was asleep, and slipped out of the bed. _'If I can navigate my way to the Kitchen, I can probably get her breakfast' _He thought, quietly exiting the room, shutting the door as silently as possible. He turned around and had come face-to-face, nose-to-nose, with Agard.

"What are you doing out of your room?" He demanded angrily, but in a husky whisper.

"I'm going to get Shilo breakfast, is that a problem?" Malik coolly replied back, shoving past him.

"Y-You don't know what she likes!"

"What is it with everyone here, trying to prove me wrong?" Malik muttered to himself.

~ Kitchen ~

Malik put a jar of black berry jam, on the bed tray, Agard picked it up. "Blackberry? She's never once, liked this jam!"

"She liked it when she was with me."

"She ate it against her own will to not be rude." Agard growled, but, Malik ignored him, and continued to raid things that he remembers, her saying she liked. "Will you please stop scavenging around our refrigerator?!" Agard yelled at him.

"Let me yell at him, Agard." Came a softer voice, making Malik poke his head out of the fridge, to the right, looking at the staircase they came to the kitchen form the 2nd floor with. Shilo stood at the bottom, a hand on the wall, looking at them- half-awake. She removed her hand from the icy stone of the house, and went over to the fridge, opening the fridge door a little wider, Malik looking at her.

"You like breakfast cakes, right?" Malik asked, Agard about to intervene with, 'She loves cakes!', but he just stared, as she blinked simply.

"I'm not too fond of sweets." She replied quietly, and he nodded, closing the door.

"I thought so. I- um- made you breakfast. Just let me put some jam on the toast-" Malik said, getting a knife from the drawer (Heln showed him around), and stirring the jam with it, Shilo over his shoulder.

"…Is that Blackberry? I like blackberry…" She said, completely spacing out.

"B-But Shilo, you hated blackberry, it was too tart for you as a child!" Agard exclaimed, and she looked at him.

"Agard…people change. You can't go on, making assumptions based off of what I was as a child. You'll never know me as good as you thought you did, if you do." Shilo said, reaching up and patting Malik on the head. "Thanks for the Breakfast, Freak Show." He chuckled.

"Who said it was free?" He asked her, turning his head to look at her and her sexy bed-head. "You gotta pay me for breakfast, my dear." She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips, swiping the tray from him in that single moment.

"Thank you!" She giggled, going back up the stairs; Agard frowned, looking to Malik, who sat on the counter, next to the fridge, hands clasped, in his lap. And he looked at Agard.

"I was wrong. But- how did you know?" Agard asked quietly, Malik smirked, closing his eyes.

"I like…her voice. So, I pay attention when she speaks. That's all." Malik revealed honestly, to her brother, who blushed. Malik opened his eyes to look at him. "What? Something wrong?" Agard covered his mouth, shaking his head.

"Excuse me." Agard said, bowing slightly, before going up the staircase, and running down the hall, leaving Malik there in the kitchen. The only thought in his head was,_ 'He's nothing like Allen, nothing at all.' _Agard stopped, seeing a tall, shadowy figure, walk past him. He sighed. "Father-" The shadowy figure, looked at him, stopping as well. "You're appearance…" They lifted a hand, looking at it, staring at their sharp claws. The claws vanished, and their skin became more of a peach color, making them look better, before they continued walking, and going to the Kitchen. "…I really wish he'd remember the same skin color he uses every time." Agard muttered, before walking to his room.

O O O

He sat there, looking straight into the dancing flames of the fireplace of his castle's library. "I'm going back to Japan, Father." He glanced behind him, his daughter standing there, looking at him. "I don't believe Malik likes it here. So, I'm taking him back with me, to Japan."

"…So, you're accommodating to this boy's wishes?" He asked.

"Its for his benefit, yes, but I do believe he desires to not be here."

"And you don't like it here, either?" He asked, looking back at the fire, as she sighed.

"Dad, I was BORN here. I love it, but, I don't think he likes being harassed by Agard and Heln. I'd include Lance, but he's not really at fault here. He's in America." Shilo explained, sweat dropping, but jolted, as her father stood.

"Why don't you- stay here." He suggested, making her blink.

"W-What are you saying, Father?" She questioned, as Heln passed by the door, stopping, to listen in.

"You will stay here, and that boy will go back to Japan." Her father said, Heln's eyes widening in horror, as he covered his mouth, before he ran off.

O O O

Malik sat in Shilo's room, finishing the packing of what little luggage they brought with them. He zipped up the bag and grinned, sighing. "There! Done with Shilo's bag!" He exclaimed, glancing to his right, to see a pair of the pants she had brought, were on the floor. He grimaced, looking at the pants. "Seriously?" He asked himself, picking them up, and folding them. He unzipped the cramped bag, and everything burst out of it, a pair of her underwear, hitting him in the face. Malik groaned and pulled them off, as Heln came in and stopped.

"What are you doing with my sister's underwear?!" Heln exclaimed, making Malik whip around. Malik stuttered and tripped over his words, trying to say it was an accident, but, still, Heln gave him that dirty look. Malik stopped himself while he was ahead; as Heln lowered his gaze a bit. "I came to- wish you good bye. I won't be here when you leave."

"I'm afraid you forget that Shilo is coming with me." Malik said seriously, folding everything, and setting it all back in the bag. Heln chuckled.

"I'm afraid you're the uninformed one. Shilo isn't going anywhere." Malik blinked. "She's, staying here, in Romania, where she naturally belongs."

"…You're lying." Malik said, coolly, but on the inside, he was horrified, that she was staying, and slightly saddened.

"I'm not! As much as I'd like her to be with her Bond Partner, I overheard her and my Father discussing it!" Heln yelled at him, angered, that he was denying it. "Shilo is staying here, and you're going back to Japan!" He screamed, storming out childishly. Malik stared at the ground, uncertain if it was true or not. Shilo came in, smiling.

"Malik, you ready to go?" She asked, and he stood up abruptly.

"I might as well- go back to Egypt, if you're not coming with me!" He declared, bolting past her. She called after him, as he vanished from view, blinking, feeling guilty. Had she- done something wrong?

~Adam & Eve's Garden ~

Malik sat on a bench, near the fountain, at the center of the Garden, glaring angrily at the water. Suddenly, there was an extra weight on the bench. "Is there- something wrong?"

"Heln told me, that you…weren't coming back with me. That I was going back to Japan alone." Malik admitted, hands in his pant pockets. "When I heard that, my chest hurt, and I got mad." He looked up, when he heard laughter, looking into Shilo's face.

"I'm not staying!" She giggled. "I want to go as much as you want to! I came because, I thought I missed my home, but, I really don't. If Heln had eavesdropped a bit longer, he would have known that I told my father that I refused to stay here any longer." Malik blinked.

"…O-Oh." He felt a little bad now, but, she laughed.

"Come on, the cab's here. Let's go back to Japan." She said, taking his hand. "I wanna go back home." Shilo smiled at him, and he nodded, as they went to get their stuff. Rushing to the cab, throwing their luggage in, as not to be late for their plane. Ace stood on the front lawn of their castle.

"Shilo, stay here!" He begged, as she threw her bag to Malik, who caught it and tossed it in the trunk of the cab, slamming the trunk door closed. "I have problems opening electronic mail you send to me!

"Sorry, Papa, but I like Japan. I'll send you letters or something." She said, kissing him on the cheek, before dashing to the cab. She got in and shut the door, waving at him, as the cab drove off. Ace stood there, on the lawn, and sighed.

"My vittle girl is growing up." He chuckled. "I accept this boy!"

~ Airplane~

Malik stared out the window at the clouds, silent, ever since they got on the plane. Shilo turned to him. "Malik?" He looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering- why your brothers thought we were having sex." Malik said bluntly, making her blink, and look up, a finger on her lips.

"That is odd. You were just getting my hair out of my bra strap." Shilo blushes faintly. "T-That was a bit awkward, but, hey, it's out." Malik nodded.

"When we get back to Japan, we're getting you new bras." Malik said, his right hand inched towards hers. She noticed his hand on hers, tan fingers intertwining with her slightly pale ones. Shilo blinked in shock and surprise, as he brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of it lightly. "Then I'm going to make sweet love to you." She laughed.

"Knock it off, weirdo." She giggled, tapping him on the cheek playfully, making him grin. Malik leaned over and kissed her, before looking out the window again, still holding her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Eternal Night

Chapter 11

-Malik the Ultimate-

She stirred slightly, opening an eye, sitting up. Was that a crash she had just heard? She shook Malik gently. "Malik." She muttered, and he replied, 'Hn?' half-asleep. There was a far louder crash, that sounded closer, making her become fully awake "Malik, get up, I think someone's in the house!" She hissed, shaking him a little more violently. He sat up, nodding, getting out of bed and leaving the bedroom.

"I'll check it out." Malik said, pulling an axe off the wall, from the Egyptian wall ornament, that held two of them, crossed in an 'X' fashion. Shilo sat up in bed, wondering what was going on. She didn't notice the being behind her, slowly becoming tall enough to loom over her, until they exhaled, making her turn around.

"AL-!" She gasped, before they put a hand over her mouth, and pulled her back into them. They said nothing, but looked down at her and smiled at her affectionately, in the dark.

"I…missed you…" They said, before the hallway light clicked on, and Malik stood in the doorway to the bedroom, glaring at them, as they held her. Malik glared at them, dropping the axe, and going to the gold box on the dresser, his eyes never leaving theirs, as he opened the box and pulled out the Millennium Rod, unsheathing its blade. Shilo shivered against the person who held her, her pupils shrinking, and she shook her head.

'_Malik!'_

"Put her down, and maybe I'll just kill you- and leave your skin to adorn your muscles still." Malik threatened, hungrily licking the flat side of the blade, grinning sadistically.

"That's nice, but if you desire her so much, then please, accept my invitation to you- to my Castle." They said, black rope appearing, and wrapping around Shilo's wrists and ankles. They smiled, the black rope, restraining her, as their tied a black cloth around her mouth and eyes. "If you come, you can have her. No tricks, no lies. You just have to come to the Throne Room and get past my pet. That's all." They picked her up, throwing her over their shoulder, the window opening, and they jumped onto the window sill. "I expect to see you soon." They smirked, before jumping out the window, and vanishing.

~The Next day~

"WHAT?!" Agard shouted. "She was kidnapped? IDIOT!"

"Did you get a good look at their face?" Heln asked calmly, and Malik nodded.

"Yeah, he had long, honey brown hair, that probably when to his mid-back, but his eyes were covered with a blindfold." Malik said, Agard dropping his cigarette.

"H…How is that possible?!" Agard muttered, his pupils, almost unnoticeable. "Father killed him! Ripped him into pieces! I saw it!" Heln looked at Malik.

"He invited you to his castle, yes?" Heln asked, and Malik nodded. "We'll take you there. His pet is a cat that separates your soul, but, aside from that, you'll be completely fine. "

"Who was that guy?" Malik asked, and Agard began to shiver and sweat.

"A villain creature know as Allen. He was once engaged to Shilo- it was arranged by birth, you see." Heln said. "They were very much in love- but then something happened to him- and he became mad. At one point, he attempted to forcibly take her away. But, she pushed him off a cliff, into a sea of jagged rocks."

"Why is he back?" Malik demanded.

"Allen has two lives- we thought that the fall on the rocks had killed him, and Shilo believed it as well-" Heln said, Agard added. "He came to our house and Father ripped him to shreds, so, we believed he was completely gone. But I guess he survived the fall some how."

"It doesn't matter now. We'll go to his castle with you. You get Shilo, and we will both shot him for the kill." Agard said, taking a puff from his cigarette. "Old fashioned weapons are effective on a guy like him- Heln will shoot an arrow through his head, and I'll get his heart. All you have to do is get past the pet and get our little sis." Malik looked at him as if he understood, but didn't comprehend. "Look- the whole IDEA of being a Bond Partner, is supporting your counter-part. We're fine with the fact that you're so close to her, and your over-protectiveness are both desired attributes. We're just helping, but this time, it's a challenge on what you REALLY want."

"What do you mean?"

"Allen's pet, indeed, splits you into two souls normally. But you may be split into Marik and Malik. That's were the **real** test begins- at the very start of everything. In a way, only ONE can have Shilo and leave. The other-" Malik's eyes shrunk. "-Will vanish from existence completely."

~Allen's Castle~

It was stranger to her, as she laid there, in a large, glass bud. When she had woken up in this stranger, flower room, she ran to the door, only finding it blocked by thick, thorny vines. She had stumbled back, when one attempted to strike her, and tripped and fallen onto one of the flower's petals, before it closed up, making her slide into it, and locking her in, leaving only a small space for oxygen. She laid sideways, her arms serving as a pillow for her head, as she rested on her side. Suddenly, there was a slithering sound, making her sit up, using her arms to support herself. The vines from the door, shivered, before slithering away, revealing it. The door opened, and Allen walked in, the vines returned, closing the door, and covering it one more. Shilo pounded on the glass, as he came closer to the flower bud she was encaged in. "Allen, stop this! I don't like you anymore!" She said, but Allen's only response to her was a simple dismissive wave of his hand, and the flower that held her, opened up, and turned into a comfy, red flower, and she sat in the center of it. Allen reached over to her, cupping her left cheek, and kissing the other, she attempted to struggle, but she found most of her strength sapped from her body.

"This purple flower over here- emits a glorious perfume, which fills the air with the sugary sweet scent of cotton candy. But that perfume is actually a pollen, that slips into the body when one smells the flower from point-blank contact, and slowly and unnoticeable saps them of their strength." Allen informed her, gesturing to the purple lily, with the peculiar navy-blue spots on its petals, and the strange orange center. He looked back at her. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you, and every sin I did in the past, but I've changed-"

"Allen, let go of me." Shilo ordered, glaring at him. "Didn't you here me? I'm not in love with you anymore, Allen!" He smiled.

"That may be, but I know who is." Allen said. "Don't misinterpret me, my darling, I brought you so I could get one last look at you, and offer you a change to participate in a game of mine. I've already predicted the out-come, but, I'd like to see it with my own eyes." Allen said, twirling her around once.

"I'm not playing any of your sick games, Allen! Get to the point!" Shilo demanded, and he nodded.

"Always one to get to business." Allen commented. "I'm dying, Shilo." She looked at him with widened eyes. "I brought you here, because…" He chuckled, his mixed-matched eyes, looking at the floor. "…I- never saw you in a wedding dress. My death wish was to- see you in a wedding dress." She blinked, and he released her, a dark green vine, coming down, making her whip around, to witness a white dress, being dropped on the red flower. She heard foot steps, turning back to Allen, who was already at the door. "I will retrieve you in two hours. If you refuse to wear the wedding dress, I will kill your boyfriend before he even enters my threshold. The vines will assist you, and you can look at yourself in the mirror, hanging on the window." Allen said, the doors slamming shut, and being constricted by the vines once more. Shilo looked at the snow white dress, and picked it up, staring at it, musing on what her course of action should be.

Go with Allen's plan…or send Malik to the Slaughter House?

"…" She hugged the dress, before crying quietly, into its threads.

O O O

"There it is." Agard said seriously, glaring at the large, ivory doors, which were hidden behind thick green vines. "Allen can control vines and is fond of plants. Shilo's bound to be here- allow me to clear the way-" He offered, pulling out a knife, but Heln put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That's un wise- because we're expected." Heln said, nodding to the door, the vines shuffling, and pulling away from the door, which opened when they had withdrawn. The three entered, and immediately, encountered a black cat, with a large, white bell.

"Which one of you is Malik?" It asked, and Malik announced his presence, by clearing his throat. The cat gave a thunderous roar, which of a tiger, and they all were split up, before dashing past the cat. Malik had been split in two- his opposite, was Marik. Agard and Heln were fine. They continued to run, until they finally got to the throne room, when they all skidded to a stop.

"SHILO!" Marik and Malik both yelled, Shilo, on the other end of the room, in a wedding dress, constricted by vines that held her in a standing position, with her arms out. She looked at them, tears, running down her cheeks. Allen sat on the throne behind her, lounging.

"Ah, you're here." He smiled, standing up. "Please allow me to explain the rule of this game. First one to get to Shilo, gets here- and the other will be stored away in my soul chamber." Marik looked at Malik.

"B…Boss…" Shilo said in a doubtful done, the tone of her voice, suggesting she didn't believe he was really there. Then, she smiled happily, at Marik, yelling, 'Boss!', before the thorn-speckled vines, tightened their possessive hold on her., and she flinched, blood tickling from the visible placed, where the thorns had dug into her flesh. "Ngh-"

"Shilo!" Marik yelled, and Malik gritted his teeth before running past Marik, who stupidly stood there. Allen watched in shock, as a barrier appeared in front of him, and Malik simply punched it out, making it shatter, before continuing on.

"H…He's a Bond Partner?!" Allen snarled. "Why didn't I see it before?!" He raged, angered at himself, another vine, jetting out of the ground at the hem of Shilo's wedding dress, and wrapping around her neck. Malik finally got to the steps, at Shilo's feet, before another barrier appeared. He attempted to punch it- but it didn't work.

"Allen!" Allen looked past Malik, before his neck snapped back, an arrow, piercing his forehead, another, having past his breast plate, to puncture his heart. Allen chuckled.

"Another…I have another!" Malik glanced from Shilo to Allen, who stood behind a protective glass wall. He narrowed his eyes, the desire to kill him, swirling in his chest. Suddenly, his vision turned purple, and there was an inhuman roar, blurs of silver on the edge of his vision, as the barrier around Shilo, shattered, and the vines were sliced into miniscule particles. He caught Shilo, and set her on the ground, before there was another in human roar, and the wall of glass, chipped.

"H-He's gone into his empowered state?!" Agard exclaimed, and Allen, flew to the other side of the room. Shilo looked up, hearing the jingle of jewelry. Marik vanished in an explosion, and when the smoke vanished, Malik was holding Shilo, Bridal style. But- they weren't Malik.

This person had the canvas of the starry night sky, as his skin. The Millennium Item symbol glowed golden, on his fore head. White ribbons, floating around his hands, and body, as he walked. He wore only a pair of trousers, not counting the sundry of gold Egyptian trinkets on his arms and wrist, or the collar of Egyptian Royalty, on his neck, speckled with bits of rubies and any other gem you could imagine. A choker-like necklace floated around his neck, in its center, a red orb. He went over to Agard and handed over Shilo, before walking past him, and to Allen, six scythe-like blades, sprouting from his back, as he stood over Allen's body. The Ground began to shake, as they stared at Allen hatefully, with their eyes. No Pupils. No Irises. Just the whites of their eyes, served as their vision, and they saw everything better than they ever had.

"…" They narrowed their eyes, before Allen yelled in pain and agony, as his body was sliced into 6 large pieces. The pieces fell to the ground, and they leaned over. _"Flowers embrace your fortress." _Suddenly, flowers, blossomed from Allen's corpse, and there was a light green pulse, followed by even more flowers, as Their blades, slipped back into their skin, with a ripple, as if one had dropped a rock in a pond. They walked back over to Agard, and half way there, they fell to their knees, and fainted. Heln stood over them, as they returned back to normal.

"That was…awesome." Agard muttered, and Heln crouched down, grabbing one of Malik's arms, and putting it over his shoulder.

"Going all the way alone must have taken a lot out of him." Heln said. "It's understandable."

O O O

Malik groaned slightly, opening his eyes, finding he was lying in his bed, in his house- Shilo next to him, sleeping peacefully. He reached over, hesitantly, before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his finger tips lightly brushing her skin. She stirred slightly, before exhaling and continuing to sleep. Malik smiled, his head no longer pounding, when he touched her. It was quite the enjoyable feeling. Malik pulled her against him, and kissed her neck lightly, before nuzzling it.

"Hm?" Shilo muttered, blinking sleepily, opening her eyes half way, looking at him. "Uo- what's wrong, Malik?" She asked sleepily, and he just stared at her, and she looked back at him half-heartedly.

"Oh, hey, you're really pretty." He said, finally noticing new things, as if looking at her with fresh eyes. She glared at him sleepily.

"You're such a jerk, Malik." She retorted. "Just let me sleep on the other side of the bed…" Malik laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat, within her rib cage.

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_

"Malik lifted his head and grinned at her. "Kiss me." She frowned and pecked him on the lips. "Kiss me like you mean it, Shilo." Shilo blushed faintly, before putting her hands on his cheeks, and pressing her lips against his gently, and he kissed back. Malik withdrew and laid his head on her shoulder. "I had a weird dream."

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" Shilo asked, closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

"You were in it. And you were in a wedding dress, and you had been kidnapped by some guy. But I saved you." Malik told her, still hugging her.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah- Marik was there too- but I beat him, because only one of us could get to you, and the other would vanish, and I got to you first-"

"You're really talkative, aren't you?" Shilo said, and Malik grinned at her. "Just go back to sleep, we'll talk about all this fabulous stuff tomorrow."

"you don't believe me?" Malik asked her, and she scoffed.

"I believe you hit your head. We'll go see a doctor tomorrow- get you fixed." Shilo said, and Malik laid his head on her bust, smiling.

"You looked really nice in that wedding dress. Maybe you'll wear one, one day for me?" Malik suggested, and she laughed. "Dream on, Freak." She responded, and he watched her fall to sleep, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. Not noticing the white wedding dress and veil, in the corner, of their room, on a chair. A small music box, on the chair, open, a small girl, spinning around with a small boy, the two dancing, to the lullably that tinkled out. A present for the both of them, from Allen, that he had placed amungst them. To the both of them, best wishes.

Reader- this is exactly 3,000 words. Yey!


	12. Chapter 12

Eternal Night

Chapter 12

-Malik's Love Trouble.-

Malik awoke to Shilo shaking him gently. "Hey, hey, weirdo!" She said, and he groaned in response. "There is some type of music box in our room. Is it yours or something?"

"Maybe its from your dad." Malik muttered sleepily, and she blinked.

"Ah- that's right. It could be from Papa. He's always got stuff hidden away, and pulls it out at the strangest times." Malik pulled her down why the waist, and cuddled with her, making her jolt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm still tired. Lay with me." Malik said, and she looked at him, before sighing, hugging his arm.

"Fine." She complied, closing her eyes. Listening to the silence in the room- you didn't have to focus hard, to hear the birds chipping outside the window.

"Let's have a kid, Shilo." He randomly said, and she fell off the bed, making him sit up and look over the edge. "You alright there, girlie?" He asked, and she sat up on the floor, peeking over the edge of the mattress, looking at him.

"I-I'm not having kids before I get married." She told him, and he nodded. "I-I can't believe you said something like that! Did you hit your head too hard or something?! You have a concussion, right?" He shook his head in a 'no'. "Oh…ok. What brought this up, allova sudden?" He shrugged.

"I got really mad when I heard that Allen was your fiancee and still wanted some action…" She blinked. "But it seems my memories have been erased, aside from me going in his fortress." Her eyes widened. "I thought that since we're always in one another's presence, that we might as well have a child to complete the bond."

"…I don't want to have anything to do with you, Malik." She told him straight forward. "I'm here- because of the Deal we made, and you broke it. I'm just hanging around until I get my friends back, and then I'm GONE." She stood up. "I already made you breakfast, I'm going out to the store to do some food shopping."

"Why?" She looked at him, and he looked back, angered. "Why do you stay around then, if you have no interest in me?"

"I told you, for my friends. Besides, there is no way in hell- that I'm ever going to go back to Romania." She told him bluntly. "I'd rather stay here and be a house maid and your plaything- then go back to whatever "life" I had back there." She explained, picking up her purse from the night stand, throwing it over her shoulder, and leaving the room, the sound of the front door slamming shut, echoed thought the house. He got up and went to the kitchen, a warm plate of eggs and bacon, awaiting him at the table, as he plopped down in the chair, and grabbed a piece of bacon, took a bite, and chewed slowly in thought.

She had told him before, that she hated him to the utmost degree. When they first met, she had knocked him out cold. True, he had gone against their deal by eliminating her friends, and locking her in a blimp's hospital room with no warmth other than a thin blanket, no lights, and the cold dropping lower and lower. He had been truly cruel to her- but then again- he had also helped him by relieving some of his stress, and keeping him warm at night. She had made him breakfast. But then there was the time he saved her from losing her virginity, and told him she was his guardian angel (refer to chapter 2 (end)/ 3 (beginning))

Was she lying?

He thought about this, the entire time she was gone, and when she got back, he had slowly, but surely, finished his breakfast. He looked at her, and she went straight to the kitchen, and started putting the groceries away. "Hey- have you been forcing yourself to sleep in the same bed as me?" He asked, and she trembled, looking back at him with a shaken look, holding a carton of milk in her hand. "You have, haven't you?" She said nothing, but continued putting the things away. When she was done, she threw the bags away. "Answer me!" He demanded, and she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes."

He blinked and her answer and she only pursed her lips. Attempting to leave, but he blocked the way. "This entire time- you've been LYING to me."

"I thought it was only right to be nice to you, after you saved me from getting married." She told him honestly. "But, I've never loved you."

"Were you lying to me about the 'Guardian Angel' shit too?"

"No! I am MARIK'S Guardian Angel! But since you stole his body, all the things I were to him, got transferred over to you!" She told him.

"Why- did you even stick around?" He asked, starting to realize that maybe, it wasn't like he thought.

"I've been waiting for you to end the Deal, that's why! You went against it in the first place!" Shilo said, and he blinked, nodding slowly.

"That's it, huh?" He pulled the Millennium Rod off of his belt, and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the kitchen, and shoving her towards the door, pointing the Millennium Rod to the left, at a wall, aiming it at the floor, before it glowed, and Tea appeared. "There! Take your damn friends! Our deals officially, of, are you happy now?!" He demanded angrily, and Shilo helped Tea to her feet. All of her friends appeared, as did Marik, who appeared out of Shilo's vision, in Malik's room. He turned on his heels, and went into the master bed room, slamming the door behind him, and locked himself in the bathroom as she and everyone else (but Marik) left.

He put his hands on the rim of the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror, before gritting his teeth, and punching the mirror, shattering it in large chunks, which fell into the sink, as he stumbled back, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the edge of the bathtub, dropping the Millennium Rod, before setting his forehead on his over lapping arms and sniffed.

~1 Month Later~

Everything was, mainly, back to normal- aside from Kaiba paying for some house he didn't know about. Shilo went back to school, and dropped food off by Malik's door step, every day before she went to school, during her lunch break, and after school, but never went inside. Marik didn't attend either, but he visited Shilo once every so often. Instead of working as a waiter, Shilo now worked at her brother's Game shop, attending customers, Duel Monsters still all the Rave. Almost a mouth- a little more than 3 ½ weeks, since she'd seen Malik, and she forced smiled constantly.

"Hey, hey, don't work here if you're not happy, Shilo." Agard told her, having come make inside from a smoke. She looked at him. "You should be happy. You finally broke free! I'm damn well happy for you, but- it's weird that you two don't get alone, since you're Bond Partners-" He said, running off mid-sentence, and she looked away from him.

"He's not…just a body snatcher…" Shilo murmured. When se wasn't helping people, she had gone back to her old, shy ways, and isolated herself even more nowadays. She hardly talked to anyone outside of her friends. The bell ringed, and she looked up- and Malik stood there, at the Counter. She blinked, and he scratched the back of his neck, looking away.

"I'd- like any new packs you've got recently- or in the last month…" He said, and she nodded, getting him one of each pack. "I'll take them all." She nodded, ringing them up, putting them all into a plastic bag, and setting the back on the counter, smiling at him with a fake smile.

"Have a nice day, sir." She said. He took the bag, looking at her. He opened up his mouth- then closed it, nodding, and leaving. Agard looked at her, and she was trembling.

"Shilo?!" He exclaimed, and she crouched down, and hugged her knees, before she began crying, covering her face, as she sobbed. Agard bent down, as she looked at him.

"I hate this! I can't breath, Agard, what's going on?!" she sobbed helplessly, losing her balance, and falling on her ass on the floor. "My chest hurts so much- I just want to die!" she cried, Agard chuckling, patting her on the head, and she looked at him.

"Silly little girl." He chuckled. "I think- this is what they all call- 'love'." He told her and she blinked, her tears starting to dry up. "Take the week off Shilo." She looked at him in horror. "Don't worry, it'll be a paid vacation, but- don't come back until you can put away those cheesy fake smiled of yours, ok?" She frowned.

"Can I just sleep the night here?"

"Oh, that's not a good idea at the scene of the crime, Sis! Go one- take the week off- you need it. You haven't been getting much sleep, right? I'll call your school and tell them to give you all for homework for the week tomorrow, and that we'll be going on a trip." He smiled. "Come on, I'm busting you out of class and work! What could be better?!" She looked down. "Come on, it's dark, go home already." She got to her fee with his help, grabbed her things, and left, waving good-bye, walking through the alleys. Drops of rain, landed in a puddle next to her, making her stop to look at it, the light from a street light reflecting off its glassy surface. Suddenly, it began to rain harder , and she sighed, feeling the rain land on her skin, and slip down her chest into her bra, getting her uniform wet- before suddenly, there was no rain. She looked up, to see Malik, holding an umbrella over her. They just stared at one another for a while, before she searched her bag, for one- she was umbrella-less.

"Could I…um…walk you home?" He asked, and she looked down, shrugging.

"I guess so." She replied half-heatedly. _'I don't want to see you at all, why are you here?'_ He walked her to her apartment Complex, the whole time there walked, not a word was spoken between them, until she reached the door to her apartment. She turned to him, as she shook off the umbrella of loose rain, and closed it. "I…t-thanks you for…walking me home…" She said breathlessly. He nodded, raising his hand- before closing it into a fist, and letting it fall back to his side. There was awkward silence, and he was the first to speak.

"You work at the Game shop now?" He asked, trying to make small talk, and she nodded. "And school? It's impressive how you manage both at once…"

"Please, leave me alone." Shilo said, grabbing her arm, her nails digging into her skin. "E-Every time you're around- my chest feels real tight and I don't know what too say, and some times, it feels like my throat had closed up…" She explained, clutching the damp clothes over her chest. He looked down, grinning faintly.

"Exactly." She looked at him in surprise. "That's how I feel too. Well, have a nice night, Shilo." He replied, before turning and leaving her there at her door step. She pulled out her key,and unlocked the door,entering the apartment, that had grown so foreign to her over the months. It was bare. White furniture. White walls. White everything. She shut the door and went to what was once here room. Colored curtains of pink, bed sheets of creme, vanity of creme and night stand, pillows of white. She sat on the bed, looking to where her stuffed friend might have been- all gone, except one with long, blue hair and mix-matched eyes. She picked it up and cradled it affectionately.

"Are you all alone, Sapphire-Kun?" She asked quietly, the plushie, not responding, as a drop of water, landed on it's face, and she hugged it to her chest. "Don't worry, I'm here for Sapphire-Kun." There was a knock on her window, and she glanced at it, as the window opened, tears still slipping down her cheeks as an unfamiliar but familiar, albino-haired boy, slipped in.

"I don't know what you're crying about, but you should stop." Bakura said gruffly, and she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Anyways, since I have my own body now, let's go out- I'll put effort into making it work this time- promise." She didn't respond to this, nor when he hugged her. "You should get some rest. Since today was Saturday, we both have tomorrow off, so, we get to sleep in." She blinked, but, closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his chest. "I heard you've got a part-time job again, and you're over exerting yourself so much, you're scaring everyone else at , come on, let's just go to bed." He offered, laying down on her bed, and taking her with him. Within the hour, both were fast asleep, listening to the sound of the rain, pattering against her window.


	13. Chapter 13

Eternal Night

Chapter 13

"Oh, you and Bakura are dating now?" Tea asked, prying, for information and juicy details. "I never would have guessed it!" Shilo blushed faintly.

"Well- he seems sincere…I dunno, Tea, I don't think it will last." Shilo told her friend honestly, and Bakura appeared next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, I will do my very best to make it last long." Bakura purred, and she blushed, looking up at him. He offered her a bag. "I stopped by the 7-11 and got us both lunch." He grinned, and she thanked him, putting it in her desk. She accepted an offered onigiri and opened it, taking a bite. Bakura offered her a bite of his, and she accepted, blushing. "Orange filling. You like?"

"It's too sweet, Bakura!" She complained, and he took a bite of hers and his face distorted.

"Too bitter!" He complained, and she laughed. Tea suddenly interrupted them with a, "Hey guys!" They all looked at her, putting her on the spot.

"Hey, am I the only one noticing it, or does it seems like there's someone missing, like something's changed?" Tea was right. Something had changed. But when they thought about it- no one knew. Suddenly, she blinked. "That's right! Did some kid used to sit there?" she asked, pointing to the desk that was in front of Shilo, the one that had been empty, ever since she started attending school again. For some reason, Shilo felt nauseas, and got up, before fleeing to the girls room, and vomiting up the rice ball she had just now eaten.

"You alright, Shilo?" Tea's voice said from outside the stall. Shilo flushed the toilet and looked at Tea, shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing." Shilo muttered. At the end of the school day, she politely declined hanging out with her friends, and told them she had her job to do still. Tea strongly advised she see a doctor when she had the time off, and Shilo said she'd just have to see. She stopped by the grocery store and bought some ingredients, before going to her brother's store, and going up the stairs.

"Hey, are you alright?" Agard asked, and she didn't respond, and he followed her upstairs, to the kitchen. "Bakura just called and said he was worried about you. Said that he heard you were sick from Tea-" Shilo pulled the groceries out of the bag, and produced a plastic box, that had been washed. She pulled out all the ingredients and chopped up what needed to be, and put what needed to be, in a pan on the stove, and began cooking. "…What's wrong, Shilo?"

"I'm making bentos. I'll work after I deliver them, Agard." She said clearly, and Agard went back down stairs and picked up the telephone, before the shop door's bell chimed, and Heln was standing there.

Thank god. "Watch the shop; I need to smoke several hundred cigs-" Agard said, muttering the last part, as he walked past his brother and pulled out a package of cigarettes.

"What's the problem this time?" Heln asked, and Agard whipped around.

"Shilo's friend said she vomited, and she won't tell me why!" He declared, and Heln jabbed him in the forehead roughly. "Ack!"

"Go smoke, and regain your posture. Remember, no matter how hard we try, she'll defect us- it's just how normal teenagers are. She's trying to adapt to a somewhat normal teenage girls' life, Agard." Heln informed him once again. "I'll try to talk Shilo-"

"I'm off to deliver these bentos." Shilo declared, as she passed by them both. "Oh- and stop standing in the middle of the store. Scares the customers, you know?" She said, before leaving her brothers there, and going to Malik's house. She set the bentos on the door step, and knocked on the door, as she usually did, and turned to leave.

"Shilo." She stopped and looked back, Marik, standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "I heard its going to rain pretty soon- do you have an umbrella on you?" What a random thing he just said, but, she shook her head, looking at the sky. Indeed, the sun was blocked out by rather menacing-looking clouds. Maybe that's why everything seemed to be tinted slightly greyer and gloomier, and felt as if it were deeper in the doldrums than usual. "He didn't want me to tell you this, but, Malik is sick, Shilo."

"Sorry, Boss, I'm not very interested in things like that-" Shilo muttered. "Excuse me; I have to get back to my part-time job." Marik grabbed her arm, making her turn and look at him, and noting that he was very serious.

"I want you to go give him a check up. That's an order." He said more distinctly, to her. "You've wasted enough time, everyday to leave both us meals at the door. You can at least check and see if he needs to go to the hospital or something. You did so for me, why not him?"

"I didn't know you cared so much about someone you wanted so desperately to leave you alone, Boss." She remarked, and he blinked, at a loss for words by her comeback, but, she snatched her arm back, grabbed the bentos that were wrapped in a cloth, and entered the house. "Fine, I'll check on him." She said, setting the bentos on the table. "Just- be sure to eat your bento." He nodded and shut the door, as she took a deep breath, and went into the Master bedroom. Malik lie there, staring at the ceiling absently, his entire face flushed, and when she entered, he glanced at her, before pulling the covers over his head childishly. She stood next to the bedside, and pulled the covers off from his face, and he looked at her. She leaned over and put her right hand on his forehead and her left hand on her own forehead. "It seems you've gotten a fever." Shilo stated simply, and went to the bathroom, damping a hand towel with cold water, and wringing most of the excess water out, before folding it, and placing it gently on his forehead. She left the bedroom, and went to the kitchen.

"What's the verdict?" Marik asked casually, eating another bite of the bento she made. "As always, your cooking is delicious." He complimented, and she just nodded.

"You need to change the towel every 2 hours, with a freshly damp, cold one, ok, Boss?" She informed him, and he nodded.

"Is there anyway you could assist him- AFTER- your shift at your job?" Marik asked, and she looked at him. "I'm sorry to ask, but he hasn't really been doing much but eating the bentos and going to the bathroom. He just wallows in his own self-pity. We duel to pass the time, and occasionally he'll go to the card shop to get new cards, but other than that, he's forsaken everything he used to do so often…it's disturbing."

"I have school and a part-time job, and I still have school work to do, Boss. I don't have time to heal your feeble counterpart."

"I'm still attending you know- school. They haven't sent me homework for today. I usually get it done early, and return it to the school, but there is none today, so quite lying." She looked down. "Yes, you have a job and school, and yet, you have time for Bakura and not me? Surprising- you used to never even give the time of day to Bakura- funny, as he now saps you of it like a Time Vampire." Marik commented, and she felt terrible.

"Alright, I'll come back at the end of my shift." Shilo said rather reluctantly, before bowing and leaving. Marik frowned slightly as the front door slammed shut, as Malik entered the kitchen, sitting across from him.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed." He said, and Malik paid him no heed, as he took his bento and opened it, picking up the pair of chopsticks, and setting the damp cloth on the table, eating his meal solemnly. "Shilo's coming back after work to take care of you. Aren't you glad I arranged did such a thing?" Marik asked him, eager for praise, but when none came, he grew sour. "Don't talk too quickly, now, I may not understand." Came Marik's snarky and sarcastic response to Malik's silence. "You should really tell her-"

"What, Marik? What should I tell her?" Malik demanded, irritated by Malik's constant commentary on his life. "What should I tell her? That I'd like to have her come back? That I don't want to see her because it causes me pain? You should just stick to your own fucking problems-"

"You ARE my problem! We're the same damn person, for Ra's sake!" Marik yelled back at him. "I convinced her to take care of you while you're sick! At least you get to see here instead of moping around, right?" Malik looked up at his counterpart.

"I see her when I go get new cards…" Malik countered, and Marik glared at him.

"Stop being such a pussy and tell her already! You have the rest of the after noon with her by your side too!" Marik snarled, showing Malik the blue bracelet around his wrist. "Let me tell you what this is, Malik, since you wouldn't know. It's a symbol of the bond Shilo and I made before you even came into the picture. No matter how far you pushed me into the Shadow Realm, we're still mostly the same person."

"That's why I hate you, Marik. You have Shilo." Malik raised his cup of water to Marik, giving a weak and feeble smirk. One that clearly held Malik's hidden desire for forbidden Fruit that had been offered to Marik and not himself. "Cheers." He took a swig from the cup. Marik gave up.

"Whatever, Malik, I want you to confess, and so she's going to help you get over your sickness."

"What's to confess?" Malik asked, standing up, dropping his chopsticks, cocking an eyebrow momentarily at Marik. "You've already got her in the palm of your hand. There's no room for me in the Equation." We went back to the bedroom, "Don't disturb me with your bullshit again, Marik." Was all he said, before slamming the door?

~ Later ~

Shilo entered the house, sighing. Marik looked at her, a look of defeat on his face. "Boss?" she asked instinctively, before blinking, realizing what she had said.

"Malik locked himself in the bedroom, and he won't let me in." Marik said, and Shilo rolled her eyes.

"I got some medicine for him. It has a nasty bitterness to it, but, it works pretty damn fast. My Father gave it to me." She said, pulling out a purple bottle, shaking it, before kicking in the door to the bedroom. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, the Doctor's in." She said, producing a tablespoon, pouring the liquid in it, and offering it to Malik. "Sit up and drink this. You need two tablespoons." Malik grumbled something and sat up, and he consumed the liquid, swallowing, before coughing. "Ugh."

"What the hell is this stuff?"

"My father gave this to me when I was little. It…didn't work with me, but, I thought, that, it may help you." She said, pouring another tablespoonful of the ghastly liquid. "Come on, drink." She urged, and he refused by turning his head to the side.

"No." He snapped, and se consumed the tablespoon herself, before crashing her lips against his, and pushing the medicine into his mouth, his body naturally swallowed it down. He didn't pay attention to the bitterness, putting his right hand on the back of her head, his left on her waist, but, once he gulped, she pulled away and left him desiring more. She produced an electric thermometer.

"I'm going to put this in your mouth. The part in your mouth goes under your tongue. Open up." He obeyed and she put it in his mouth as she said she would. There was a pause, before a series of soft beeping, and she pulled out the thermometer. "Your fever is already going down. Go to sleep, you'll be fine in the morning, Good night." Marik blocked the door so she couldn't leave. "Boss, please, step aside, I need to go home."

"I'm not stepping aside until Malik comes out of the closet." Shilo looked at Malik in shock. "Whoops-"

"You're gay Malik?" She asked, before her face turned red. "Well, sorry for being such a bad fling that you went homo!" She pushed past Marik and left the house, slamming the door behind her, and Marik groaned.

"I hate you, Marik." Malik muttered, before lying down. "Stop trying and leave me alone."

"Ra damns you, Malik!" Marik snarled. "You're never going to get laid with that attitude!"

"If I order up a prostitute, yeah I will." There was a knock on the door, and Marik jumped to his feet and opened it up. "M-Mister-" The door shut and a cloaked man entered Malik's room.

"If my daughter is alerted of my presence here, I will kill the both of you, Ancient powers or not." They removed their hook. "Never in my life, have I seen my daughter in such distraught. I should have known better than to let her leave my home." They hissed, and Malik looked at them in surprise.

"You gave me permission to marry her-"

"I said you were worthy in my eyes, but it may be different to her! You must fix this, boy!" Ace snarled, picking up Malik by the throat, and lifting him out of his bed. "I'll be blessed if you make the same damn mistake I made years ago! You fix this problem with my daughter, or I will ruin your life and steal her back." He said, tossing Malik aside, making him grunt in pain. "I'm sending you fools back in time. My daughter is much like her ancestor, so I suppose taking up this matter with her would be the best way to fix this…problem." A black hole appered next to him, and Malik and Marik jolted, before everything went black.

O O O

"Hey!" Marik stirred, opening his eyes, finding himself lying on a stone floor. "Only one is awake? Fine." He looked up to see a woman with jet black hair to her hips, and tan skin. She narrowed her red-orange eyes at Marik, Malik lying next to him. Malik woke up, and her gaze shifted to him momentarily, before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who the hell are you? Guards of the Pharaoh? Well-" She pulled out a whip, and cracked it, making them both jump. "I'll put you in our place, Scum!" They both backed up until they hit a wall.

"W-Wait a minute, we have no affiliation with the Pharaoh!" She blinked as Marik spoke. "We're here to talk to the ancestor of Shilo Rikazawa!" The woman straightened up, and turned to look to her left, putting her hand on her left hip.

"Ancestors? Come, show me who you come to speak about, boy." She said, and they booth stood, and she let them down a hallway with portraits. "These are my own late Kin," She said, gesturing to canvases that held noble looking women- only women in these pictures. "The art in the frames are assumptions of what future Kin may look like." Malik stopped in front of one of them and looked at the woman.

"We're here to talk about her." Malik said, Marik and the female ventured over. It was a picture of Shilo, sitting in a chair, a coy smile on her face. She was adorned with golden necklaces and bracelets, richly colored clothes. But she had long, silver hair, and blue eyes.

"Malik, that doesn't look like her at all. Her eyes are grey."

"In my blood line, it's not uncommon for our eye color to change due to certain circumstances. Bad memories could dull the color and make it another." She shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14

Eternal Night

Chapter 14

Ace sat in his bed, his sheets hung loosely off his torso as he looked at the moon. He got up and walked out of his room, sighing, as he went down the gallery hall and found a picture of his wife, sitting across from it. The floor was cold and unforgiving against his naked flesh, and he pulled up his knees to his chest, hugging them, resting his left cheek on his left knee, looking at the picture. "I…can't find the will to make myself sleep anymore. I'm sorry." He told her, and she smiled gently back.

~Flash back~

"_Aren't you tired?" She asked him, already in her night gown and Ace stood on the balcony, looking back._

"_I don't have to sleep." He told her bluntly, and she frowned, as he looked back at the sky. "I just watch the sky and wait until it turned light- then I go back inside." Something touched his hand and he looked down, seeing she had slipped hers into his,_

"_Well, can you try to sleep tonight? I get so lonely going to bed by myself." He stared at her, before cupping her cheek,_

"_Alright. Tonight and every night, I will sleep next to you." He told her, kissing her on the head._

~End of flash back~

Ace shivered from the icy breeze in his home, and looked at the picture. She was smiling so brightly. Ace sunk his teeth into his wrist and ripped open a large gash in it, and let the blood pour to the floor, as he looked up at the picture. He sighed and hid his face behind his folded arms, "I…can't sleep anymore. I can't." Something else hit his flesh aside from the wind- but the wind took it and danced away with it. "Shilo looks so much like you, Rose. I'm taking her away. I don't want her to have the same fate as you, and I know it's selfish, but I want her to stay close, even if you didn't." He told her, "I'm taking her to Arabia- we'll live in the mountains, and no one will bother us- your sons will make a successful life for themselves and I will live with Shilo. I will live for her like I lived for you." Ace shivered, and a woman in white appeared before him, transparent, and looked at him emotionlessly, "I wish I could go to where you are- but for the sins I have committed, that will never happen." The woman looked sad.

"I can't eat- my appetite is gone. When I go to drink blood, I only vomit it up. I can't drink- everything makes me gag. I can't sleep. My wings- the scars I have from protecting you are opening, and I can no longer fly. I am a hollow shell of what I once was and yet- that's ok. I don't 'Feel' anymore. Everything I touch turned to ash. I'm weak and withering away. My claws are blunt- my fangs, worthless. I feel like something is lodged in my throat and it's hard the breath. "I'm Two-hundred years old- I'm young- but I don't have the strength to keep it up, Rose." Ace wiped his eyes, but couldn't help but cry. "I don't want another mate, and I won't take another one, I just want you back." The woman looked surprised, then heart broken, and reached for him- but pulled her hand away. "I don't even have the strength to turn you, and I don't have the confidence. I'd brave the sun if it means you could come back, Rose." He brought his old claws to his neck and slit his throat, "I can't die. I can't die!" He sobbed, getting up and going over to a near by table, breaking off its leg, and stabbing himself in the heart, pounding it in, tears in running down his face, "NGH-!" He coughed up blood, and it splattered on the walls, and blood bubbled at the cut in his throat. Sunlight peeked into the hall from one of the windows and his foot sizzled. He went to his bedroom and ripped off the boards over the doors to the balcony, and the woman watched in horror as he threw open the doors and let in the sun light.

~O~ Transylvania, Romania. ~O~

"Where is he!" She asked, and Agard pointed to his bedroom in their father's house. Their father laid in the bed, on an oxygen support system, Lance pushing up his glasses. "What happened!"

"He was stabbed through the heart with a stake- (a shitty homemade one) - his throat slit, wrists slit, and was directly in the path of bright sunlight." Lance explained, and Ace reached up, all of them running to his side, and he put a hand on the oxygen support- and unplugged it. Before they could plug it back in, the outlet blew up and He took off the mask, tossing it aside,

"Get out. All of you." Ace snarled, and Shilo flinched, her brothers glared at him.

"Way to be an asshole, Dad. Even Shilo rushed over here to see you!" Heln said, and att the boards from the windows peeled away, the sun light directly falling atop the bed, and Ace closed his eyes, as he children scrambled to cover him up.

"LEAVE ME BE!" Ace snarled angrily, shoving them all away, and Shilo hit the wall, whimpering and falling down, Lance and Agard getting her out of the room, and Heln glared at him,

"I hope you die, Old Man!" Heln said, and Ace was unfazed by the hate in his son's words. "You fucking geezer!"

"I've fought more threats than you, boy, now get out." Ace told them, as he began to burn. Lance covered up the windows and injected something into their father and he snarled angrily, "How dare you! Don't infect me with your stupid technological advance medicine!" Ace snarled, "Leave me be, you brats, I want to see your mother!"

Shilo blinked, and looked at Ace, "Papa…" He looked at her, "We all…want to see her. So- don't think we forgot about her." Ace groaned ad laid down, Lance ushering her out of the room and shut the door to work on their father.

"How was that hot date?" Agard asked and Heln blinked, "You had a date!" "With Malik, idiot." "It wasn't forced, was it?"

"It went fine, but we should focus on Papa-"

"Fuck Dad." She looked at Agard in disbelief as he exhaled cigarette smoke. "Shilo, this is life. Dad may be a vampire, but he's a stubborn old man. He's really young for a vampire, but when Mom died- that was the day I saw him cry te most. You were little, and you didn't know, but he cried for days. He's given up, Sis. Immortality is never a blessing- its something you have to share with someone- but Mom didn't want to share it- she wanted to have kids. Dad respected her decision, and didn't turn her. Now, we all know he's been a vampire for a long time, but when you're like that, a large portion of your life is spend, wasted, on watching the ones you love wither and die. He tried to kill himself out of depression, and you should be grateful he tried suicide. Others like him- they just go on a rampage and kill." Lance came out of the room. "Dad wanted to take Shilo to Arabia, you know, Lance."

"Why Arabia? It's so hot there." Lance said and her brothers looked at him in shock- even Agard's cig dropped from his open mouth and hit the ground. "Shilo, do you want to move?"

"…A little…I'll miss my friends." Shilo murmured.

"Come live with me in America. It's not as technologically advanced as Japan, but it's a nice place. My business is booming, and I've enough money as- what's that boy's name?- Seto Kaiba? If you want your friends to come over, I'll send them tickets for them to come to us or you to go to them." Lance frowned, "I know moving isn't hard to do, but I'm on business in Japan for a convention. I've only got 10days of staying there, but if you change you're mind feel free to seek me out-"

"AH! The Classis, 'Lance-Rikazawa-good-bye'!" Heln mocked, "You know damn well when we need you, and you're not around." Lance growled,

"It's not my fault you hooligans need someone to hold your hand!" Lance snapped and Agard and Heln laughed. Shilo smiled at Lance and all three of them stopped and blushed.

"Thanks for the offer Lance, it's really generous of you, but I need to think a bit."

"Of course, Baby Sister, you take as much time as you want." Lance smiled, "But let me pay for your way home."

~O~ Domino City, Japan ~O~

Shilo played with a small doll with long blue hair and two different colored eyes, holding it in her hands. "You're the last of them, Quartz." She told it, and it looked back at her, "I wonder where all my dolls run off to. I hope I meet you soon, Quartz." She told it, kissing it's little forehead, before leaving and the kiss burned into it's fabric flesh and vanished. She picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter and stared at it.

'3 missed calls'

"Oh?" She murmured and pressed the 'ok' button on her cell to see who called.

'X Tea' 'X Bakura' 'X Malik'

She called Tea, "Hey girl- you called?" _"Yeah, how was your date?" _"It was great. He paid for dinner, and carried me to his house because I was tired." _"You know, He's a major asshole to everyone else- but he seems made out of nothing but sugar and sweets when it comes to you." _Shilo was silent. _"I wish you luck!" _"Thanks, Tea. You will always be my first friend." Shilo hung up and called Bakura,

"_Hey hot stuff." _He answered and she hung up. She looked at her screen. A new voice mail. She opened her voicemail and listened to the message- it was from Malik, _"Hey, you left in a hurry and…um…I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. If you're willing, maybe, we can meet up and go- do something- maybe…Dear RA please don't make her listen to this message! –click-"_ She deleted the message and laughed, calling Malik back.

"Hi." She smiled when he answered, _"Hey. Are you alright?" _He asked and she blushed faintly at his concern, "Yeah- I'm fine- thanks. It was just my dad."

"_I see. Are you- busy today? Would you like to- er- go somewhere?" _He asked, and she thought about it.

"Sure- Where do you want to meet up?"

~Clock Tower~

He sat there in a black jacket, the hood up, and he waited for her, digging his hands in his baggy black cargo pants and pulling out his cell phone to check the time. He stashed his cell and frowned, his lower lip protruding, showing off a spiked piercing, and ignored what people commented about his sleeveless, black and white striped shirt. Fuck them and there-"Malik!" He perked and looked to where the voice was coming from, Shilo standing there with a shoulder bag and a smile, in a skirt an a crop jacket, "You didn't wait long, did you?" He stood and shook his head, and walked over, "Oh my god, what happened to your lip!"

"I…uh…Marik said piercings were all the rage now a day…" Malik murmured, "It's fake but- OW! - don't rip it out." She held the fake piercing and sighed, shaking her head,

"You don't need to damage your body."

"I thought it was pretty pimp." Malik murmured softly and she laughed, "L…Let's go." Malik took her hand and dragged her towards an amusement park. He had already gotten tickets and he had already pulled her into a dark area and she hugged his arm tightly. She never had any good memories of dark places. The only good one was of a time where she had gotten lost in her own house and had cried in the darkness- then her mother found her and the darkness vanished around her, not a door had been opened nor a window and it was still night outside, but the darkness had vanished. "Shilo?" She looked up, "Did you bring your deck?" What an odd question, but, she nodded anyways. He moved a curtain aside and a light blinked her, before she saw a duel stadium. She frowned and he let go of her hand, "Let's have a duel." She looked at Malik in surprise. "Humor me." She sighed,

"Alright, I'll duel you." Shilo agreed reluctantly. If she really was going to leave in the next few days- then a duel wouldn't hurt. Malik went to one side of the field and she took the other, looking around, "Um-Are you sure about this Malik?"

"I took care to make sure no one could possibly disturb us- I got this sealed off and reserved for the next hour or two, we'll be fine." Malik assured her, and she looked at the platform like thing she was to get on. It was one of the first duel monster stadiums (like the one that Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba dueled on in the first, like, 5 episodes.) "It's an antique, yes, but we should be fine." Malik told her and she sighed, pulling out her deck, not wanting anyone to know what cards she had. Malik shuffled his deck and she shuffled hers her own way. "Are you ready to begin, my dear?"

"…No." She said, looking at him, and Malik was surprised. "I don't want this to be a shadow game and I don't want there to be some bet. I just want it to be a normal game, please."

"That's fair enough, and that's how I was planning it anyway." Malik told her, "Heads or tails?"

"Heads please." She called, and he flipped it, watching it land and it landed on heads,

"Your move first, Shilo." Malik said and she nodded, setting two cards down. One of her last duels- she better put her all into it.

~O~O~O~

"So- what did Shilo say?" Heln asked, and Agard light up, looking at Lance, the three of them having lunch together at Agard's shop.

"She accepted." Lance said, pushing up his glasses, "I called ahead and told my managers to make space for another person in my penthouse. Everything is ready; she'll spend a good life in Chicago, if not isolated." Lance told them, "Agard, you make the worst tea known to our kind."

"Fuck you too, Lance. You and your god-damn fancy words!"

"If you had ever taken a gander at a dictionary or a thesaurus, you, too, could potentially grasp my level of sophistication, if you were ever so propitious." Lance said simply, and his brothers stared at him.

"Ok, now, you're just showing off, jerk." Heln said, and Lance smirked.

"I can't help but get the edumication dizzy up in this hizzy."

"Ok, seriously, Lance, you need to shut the fuck up, because seriously, you just went from sophisticated to ghetto, right there, in that moment." Lance nodded knowingly at Agard's words, and avoided smoke. Lance chuckled and shrugged, saying something in Romanian, and their conversation advanced to Romanian. Suddenly, Lance blinked, and broke away, going back to Japanese,

"What would happen- if they made a child?" They all froze and tensed, looking at one another and exchanging worried and unsure looks. "And if- Malik was the father? What would happen then?"

"Oh shit, that is a good question…" Agard murmured and light up another cig, coughing, "Well…I hope it doesn't come to how we all got made." Agard said bluntly, and they glared at him, "I just hope they can work something out- I'm not fond of him, but if he's worth of Shilo's affection, then he's worth of our respect, don't you think? Bond Partner or not, we should trust Shilo with this."

"True- she's so strong. She'll figure something out." Heln said, looking at Lance, "how many days are left until you and…Shilo… leave, Lance?"

"8 days." Lance said, swirling his tea in his cup, and looking at his reflection, "What's happening to our little family, guys?"

"It's getting bigger." Heln breathed in exhaustion, "Its getting harder to stay in our roots."

"This feels strange. This is like when she was born- when we were trying to decide what we should do." Agard said, tipping out his cig's ash in the ashtray, and the others nodded. "Remember? She looked at mom and smiled happily, and then she reached for us? It would be great if she could always be our little baby sister, right?"

"Yeah- then we wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Suck it up, you two, this is life. She must grow and must handle her own problems. We can't- help her anymore. No matter how much we love her, we have to give her space. Even if it means she'll get hurt, she needs to learn how to pick herself up and keep going." Lance said and they nodded, "So- how about those human girls? Pretty, eh?" The other two groaned,

"Seriously, Lance, you need to get a sex drive." Agard grunted and Heln laughed, as Lance chuckled, and punched his brother, and pushed up his glasses.


	15. Chapter 15

Eternal Night

Chapter 15

She stood in front of the mirror, on her tip-toes, in a towel, putting on mascara, her brother looked at her. "Shilo…"

"Y-Yes?" She responded, Lance looking at her seriously.

"When are you going to learn that you are meant to be with the one you bonded to?" He asked harshly, and she shivered from the edge to his words, as he muttered something in Romanian, "You're wasting time, playing cat and mouse with the Body Snatcher."

"…" She looked at herself in the mirror, the bathroom door open, and her palms on the counter. What was she doing, exactly?

"We have 4 days left, and you've spent every one of them with the Body Snatcher. Don't tell me you haven't told him you're leaving…?" Lance added, and she looked down, and he pushed up his glasses, folding the newspaper he had been reading, and set it on the table, standing up, "We're going to America- miles away from here and even farther from Egypt. You'd better find some way to tell him or break it off."

"Why… are you being so mean?" She demanded, coming out of the bathroom, and he glowered at her, making her gulp,

"Your childish games need to come to a stop." He said icily, "I'm going out to pick Father up from the Airport." With that, he grabbed his keys and left her apartment, and she rubbed her arm.

~O~O~O~

Malik stood there; leaning against the building, looking at what he had bought so long ago but didn't have the courage to give to her. He closed the box and stuffed it in his pocket. Today…maybe… Shilo was walking over through the crowd. "Hey." He greeted, standing and she stopped in front of him. "You ready to go?" She nodded slightly, and he took her hand and led her off, into an alley (short cut) but she pulled her hand back, and he looked at her.

"Malik, why do you keep asking me out on dates?" Shilo asked him, looking at him, and he turned to her. "Tell me a straight up answer." He hesitated.

"I do it because I like having someone challenging to duel." He said, something he didn't even want to say, and she stared at him,

"Is that all you think of me? A challenge?" She asked, and put a hand on her chest, "Tell him- what are your real thoughts on me?" He gave her no answer and there was a thick silence between them before she said, "Fine. If silence is your answer, then it can be your companion!" she snapped and turned, running back into the crowd and he made a move to stop her, but then let his hand fall to his side and looked down. He pulled out the box and opened it, looking at the contents of it, and sighed.

"Way to go, Malik." He murmured hatefully at himself, before closing it and clenching his fist, and pushed it into his pocked and going into the crowd.

~O~O~O~

Lance unlocked the door to the apartment their father had gotten for Shilo when she first came to Japan, and their Father entered, Lance shutting the door behind him, and locking it. Ace glanced at Shilo's bedroom and went over, "She's not here…" Ace ignored Lance's words and opened the door, finding Shilo on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her forehead resting against her folded arms. She looked up, her mascara running,

"Daddy…" She hiccupped, and Ace's hand twitched, before he reached down and picked her up, and held her up like a parent would pick up a child, and she sniffed, before crying against his shoulder, and he gently rubbed her back in circles, "It hurts… it hurts a lot…" She sobbed, and Ace nodded,

"I know, baby girl, I know." He said simply, and Lance was confused, but said nothing and made dinner. Eventually, Shilo stopped crying, and right when she did, there was a knock on the door. Ace got to his feet and went to the door, opening it to Malik.

"Er- is Shilo here?" He asked, and Ace stared at him, in silence,

"Why?"

"I wanted to speak with her." Malik said and Ace said nothing.

"…She went out with some boy- he came her not to long ago to pick her up." Malik blinked in surprise,

"W-What?" He snarled angrily, "What did he look like?" Malik snarled in jealousy, and Ace looked up, and finger on his chin,

"Ah- he was about this talk, with spiky, long, white hair, and- how do you say? Purple eyes?" Ace answered, and Malik clenched his fist,

"Bakura, that asshole! Thank you very much." Malik stormed off murmuring something about teaching the guy a lesson, and Ace slammed the door shut, looking at Shilo,

"Did you see how he acted? He likes you a lot." Ace said and Shilo looked down, "I suppose you and your brothers have been playing tug-of-war with your sister and her possible decisions?" Lance had been caught red-handed.

"You are the only one to catch on to my tactics, Father. I applaud you." Lance said, and Ace looked at Shilo,

"Follow your heart, Angel." He told her, and she looked him in the eye, and he smiled, "This is how- I made the decision about marrying your mother. She was fiery and defied me, but despite the hardships that we faced, I never regretted it- nor did she." Shilo smiled, "Ignore your brother's words about this-" Ace reached forward and tapped her chest- just over her heart, "Focus on this." Shilo smiled brighter and nodded, "Now- go and clear your mind- cast the darkness to the light." She got up, grabbed her purse, and kissed Ace on the cheek,

"Thank you, Papa!" She smiled happily, pulling out her cell and dialing a number, "H…Hey- I got away from Bakura- you want to go hit the arcade?" They heard her say as she left the apartment. Ace glared at Lance who hesitated,

"Let the male figure it out." Ace said, looking away, "We have to figure out the problem and solve it. Leave them be, Lance." He chuckled and Lance sighed,

"I don't understand you, Father, but, you always do pick the right choices." Lance said and Ace shook his head.

~With Shilo and Malik~

Malik stared at her hands as they walked around the shopping center. He slyly slipped his hand into hers and she glanced down, Malik momentarily gripping her hand before gently holding it. Shilo frowned and averted her eyes awkwardly and Malik did the same without the frown, and they continued their day out, just window-shopping.

_We have 4 days left. Don't tell me you haven't told the Body Snatcher._

Lance's words rang in her ears, and she looked down. 4 days. 4 days until she got on a plane to America and stayed with her brother on the other side of the world. She hadn't told him a thing…what type of person was she? Malik was looking in a window at something, and frowned, before returning back to her side. Was it just her- or did he look extremely pale and tired? After a while they went back to her house, and he walked her to her door, "It was nice to see you, Shilo." he told her, and she smiled gently,

"Yeah. Make sure to get some sleep, ok?" She told him, and he nodded, before she shut the door in his face, and put her back to the wood, Lance in the kitchen, cooking, and her Father, glaring at the controller of her video game system,

"Damn this technological piece of shit!" He snarled and threw it to the ground. "Angel, how was your day? Did you tell him yet?" She shook her head. "How unfortunate. It should be done soon."

"You're against me too, Papa?" Shilo asked in dismay and he chuckled,

"Of course not, my Angel." He answered, frowning slightly, "It was you who made the decision of going to America to your brother in 4 days. You told Lance you would go with him and he made all the arrangements for you to live in America with him." He looked at her, "Whether you stay or not, is your decision, but as a member of my line, you must stay to your word." Ace told her and she looked down, "Some times- the decision that seems the best at the moment, may come back and harm you, my sweet." Shilo nodded and left to her room to think.

~Trip to America Count Down: 2 days~

Shilo was sleeping, as Lance was doing house work and Ace was playing another video game. "Lance, you act like House wife. When will you become real man?" Lance stopped cleaning dished and looked at his father,

"Mother taught us it was proper etiquette to clean the dishes in any home that we are a guest in, Father." Lance answered and Ace glanced at him, before blushing and looking away with a 'tch!' A knock came to the door and ace put the game on pause, glancing at his daughter's bedroom door. She was still asleep. He opened the door to an albino-haired boy. "Lance, a white-haired boy is here." Lance looked at his Father, "Hm- it's probably her classmate. I believe his name was 'Bakura Ryou'." Ace nodded and looked at the white-haired boy, some of his hair on end, as he looked at the albino. "What do you want?"

"Is Shilo around?" The white-haired boy asked, "I'm Bakura…I'm dating her."

"Shilo is my daughter. She never told me about you. Why don't you…" Lance looked at his Father as he shivered and gave the boy a toothy grin, stepping aside, "Come in?" Bakura entered the house and Ace shut the door behind him. Lance moved to wedge himself between his father's possibly evil intentions and the boy- but he couldn't move aside from washing the dishes. _'NO! Father-!' _Lance manically thought, as Ace offered Bakura, the game he was just playing and glared at Lance, with a look that told him to shut up, as Ace went over to Bakura. "So, how much do you care for my daughter?"

"Actually, very much. She's such a nice girl." Bakura answered, and Ace loomed over Bakura, standing behind him, "Down, down, circle down." Ace said and Bakura blinked in confusion, "That is the action- in the controller's buttons- on what I am to do." Ace said, before in one swift motion, His fangs were in Bakura's neck. Bakura twitched but couldn't fight back, and the controller slipped form his hands and fell to the carpeted floor. Ace withdrew and smirked, the fresh crimson blood fell from his fangs, onto his tongue, and he shivered in delight. "Mmmn…it's been so long since I've tasted fresh blood. Oh, by the way, I'm a vampire, Bakura." Ace glided in front of Bakura and crouched, loving Bakura's head up so eye contact was made. "I've been told about you- by my daughter and my sons. My sons don't like you very much, and my daughter has a very forgiving nature to her. Unfortunately, I think different. You won't be able to move for a while, but you don't mind, right?" Bakura grunted a response from his throat and Ace shrugged, standing up, and grabbing the back of Bakura's jacket, and dragged him to the master bedroom, "Come, come, I must hide you now or you're going to ruin everything." Ace said, putting Bakura on the bed and licking the wound he had made. "Mm…you taste good. I think I'll keep you around." Ace left the room and Shilo finally came out of her room.

"Papa?" She asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Angel, nothing. Pack your bags for your trip. Have you told that boy yet?" Ace asked her and she frowned sadly, shaking her head.

"N-No…I haven't had the heart to tell him." She admitted, her hair mussed from sleep, and Ace kissed her forehead,

"Take a shower and go see him for the last time, Angel." Ace told her and she smiled, and nodded, before going to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. The Vampire returned to the room and smirked at Bakura, "There hasn't been a single person- who has ever left my family with our secrets. You know some of them- and I'm going to get rid of you personally." Ace grinned, "Several decades ago- I was a priest. I think I have a god-given duty to help the Reaper send the forsaken to their rightful place and you're one of them."

~O~O~O~

"Thanks for the date, Tea." Shilo smiled and Tea smiled back, "I really needed this."

"No doubt. You've been under a lot of pressure." Tea smiled, "So…when do I get to meet your dad?"

"Oh, my dad's been kind of…out of the loop… since my mom died. He's been acting weird lately too. Maybe later today." Shilo said, sipping her milkshake, and Tea nodded,

"So…what about Malik? You're leaving tomorrow, right? Do you think it's ok to leave him in the dark like this?" Tea asked and Shilo sighed,

"No, but, I have to clear up some things with Seto Kaiba first before I see Malik. He's leeched off Kaiba so much- I feel bad, so, I'm going to see if I can work out something with Kaiba." Shilo said, looking out the window, "Malik has caused me so much grief and pain. I don't know what to do anymore." Tea nodded, as Shilo got up, pulling out her wallet from her purse, and a twenty dollar bill, putting it on the table, "I hope that's enough to cover everything…" Tea gasped,

"That's more than enough!" She breathed, and Shilo smiled gently,

"Oh, good. Then keep the change the waitress gives you, ok? See you later." Shilo said, waving at her friend, taking her milkshake with her, as she left. Shilo shouldered her large purse and drank her milkshake threw a straw, as she strolled to the tall, majestic Kaiba Corp. building. It was big, but here were probably a lot of things wrong with it. No matter. She wasn't there to do a report on how many safety violations there were; she was there to repay Kaiba for all of the money Malik had taken from him. The Guards stopped her,

"Halt! Only Kaiba Corp. Personnel are allowed in the building." One of the guards said and she pulled out her wallet, showing them her I.D., "Oh! P-Please go right on in." He chirped and she strolled on in. One of the benefits of her father being a Vampire was that before he was turned, he was a business man. After he was turned, he invested more and more money into stocks and bonds and other things, to make sure he had financial security. Building his own house with his bare hands saved him money and actually made it a lot easier to manage his funds- enough to make him Prince-status on the Underground. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for Seto Kaiba's floor, and the doors closed with a mechanical whine, and the elevator trembled before going up. She finished off her milkshake and frowned. Thankfully, the doors opened and she threw her trash in the nearest garbage bin, continuing to walk to the front desk of the floor. "Hello." The Secretary greeted and Shilo smiled,

"I'd like to speak with Seto Kaiba, if he's not busy." Shilo said and the woman nodded,

"The hall to the left, third door to the right." "Thank you very much." Shilo walked down the hall, readjusting the purse on her arm. She opened the door to Kaiba's office and he looked up.

"Oh, it's you." Kaiba said and Shilo smiled,

"Seto Kaiba, I know that Malik has been leeching off you and I just wanted to reimburse you." Seto looked at her oddly, and sat up.

"You're just a commoner- how could you even propose such a thing? It'll take DECADES to pay off what he's taken from me with your salary." She set her purse down on a chair in front of his desk and she smiled,

"What is my name to you?" She asks and he thought about it, and then shrugged, "My real name- is (CENSORED FOR SECURITY REASONS)." Kaiba blinked, "My Family is very wealthy, and to blend in, my name was shortened and changed to 'Shilo Rikazawa'. I've been raised on the sole custom to never reveal my name unless it's an emergency." Shilo pulled out a checking book from her purse and a pen, clicking it, "I've done all the taxes and added up all the costs, and know exactly how much Malik has taken from you. I will pay you one million dollars more than the 2 million (and some) he has taken from you, to ensure he's suited for another decade or so. Does that sound like a fair plan?" Kaiba nodded, and she wrote out the check expertly, and pulled it out, smiling. "Don't worry, it won't bounce." She gave it to the billionaire, putting the check book and pen back in her purse and picked it up.

"Why…?" Kaiba started and she looked back at him, "Why would someone like YOU have this kind of money?"

"I'm an Heiress to a company that nets, more money than you make in 2 years, a day. Why wouldn't I have this kind of money?" She smiled, and walked off, leaving Kaiba slightly stunned. Shilo stepped back into the elevator and smiled as her eyes flashed red-orange, just as the doors shut. That felt really good. Showing up that arrogant Seto Kaiba. She put up her hair and pulled out a mirror and lipstick, putting on a few thing coats of lipstick and smiling at her reflection


	16. The End

Eternal Night

Chapter 16

The End

"Papa, have you seen Bakura?" Shilo asked, and Ace looked over at her, an expression that he didn't know what was going on. Lance looked at him,

"The ALBINO, Father, the Albino." Lance to him and he went 'oooo' before responding, "Thee Albino! No, I haven't seen." Ace responded, and Shilo frowned,

"Come on, Papa; pick a language- Romanian with your lovely accent, or modern with no accent."

"Why not both?" He inquired and Lance shook his head, "Shilo, are you packed for today?" Lance asked her and she nodded,

"I even said good bye to every one." Shilo said, knowing it was a lie. She hadn't talked to Marik or Malik at all… She gripped the light blue bracelet on her ankle, as she slipped into her shoes, before standing up, and her father looked at her,

"Have a good trip, honey." Ace said, and she looked at her father,

"You're not coming, Papa?"

"No, dear, I'll be staying a while. A souvenir for your mother's grave. She did enjoy the culture here in Japan." Ace responded, and Shilo nodded, going to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Maybe…this was the best time to use… THAT. Shilo opened the draw under the sink and pulled out a box that said 'Pregnancy test' on it in big, bold, blue letters on the pink box.

She _had_ been feeling rather…strange… lately. Maybe it wouldn't say anything. Maybe it was just her being paranoid. After peeing on the stick, she waited until it showed the words she wasn't really expecting. "Ah-! Oh no, this must be some type of mistake!" She exclaimed, checking the back of the box. "…I'll be damned." She said and set it down, taking a deep breath and covering her face with her hands. Shilo put her back to the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor and sat on it. There must have been some type of mistake. She covered her mouth with a hand, letting the other one fall, thinking. Would her still leaving be fine? "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, getting to her feet, before quickly hiding the test.

"You ready, Shilo?" Lance asked and she looked at him, still uneasy about the test. "Don't look so unnerved. America is a big country but everything is far different from here. I think it will be a good change of scenery for you. You've been surrounded by too much filth- Romania, this country- you need a change of pace. We're not assassins anymore, Shilo, we're 'normal' now."

"I'd rather be an assassin with a proud heritage than a normal person with no background." Shilo said softly and Lance chuckled,

"In America, you can't have that type of attitude. They'll throw you in Guantanamo Bay for what you've done. Hell, once they track us all down, We'll share the same home once more- a prison cell." Lance told her jokingly but it wasn't funny. Not to Shilo. Ace grunted, "Lance, my son, your jokes are so crude. Just stay quiet. Azkaban is not funny, it's quite boring." Lance sighed, "Let's just go, Shilo." He said and she went to her room, getting her bags and taking them to the taxi, Lance helping her put her bags in.

~O~ Airport ~O~

Shilo sighed, sitting at the terminal, Lance going something at the reception desk of their gate. She didn't care to pay attention. She looked at the small doll in her hand. Long, blue hair in a single low ponytail, one eye was gold and the other was green, and he was dressed in oriental robes. "Mr. Sapphire, where art thou?" She said to the doll,

"_International Flight 785 from Domino City, Japan to New York, America, will be boarding soon. All classes, please have your boarding passes in hand as you approach the ticket counter to convenience your flight attendants." _A woman at the reception desk said over the loud speaker, and Shilo glanced at the ceiling as the words were spoken before looking out of the window.

"Shilo, you have some company." Lance said barely interested as she looked over, Marik and Malik standing there. Marik cleared his throat and shoved Malik forward, who grunted from the gesture and stood in front of Shilo.

"So…you're leaving?" Malik asked and she nodded, hands in her lap,

"Yeah, so America. I'll be living with Lance." Shilo answered, looking away as Lance waved a little bit. Malik rubbed the back of his neck,

"Malik, don't you want to tell her something?" Marik asked and Malik snapped his head to look at him, "Shut up, Marik, I'll tell her when I do!" Malik growled, turning back to her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Shilo." She looked at Malik, "I love you." Shilo flinched in surprise and Lance glared at Malik angrily, "I want you to stay here with me."

"Just because you selfishly want her to, doesn't mean she'll stay here, you stupid Egyptian." Lance growled defensively, but Malik ignored him,

"You're right, but I hope this will." Malik said, pulling a small box out of his pocket, opening it, and offered it to her, "Marry me." Shilo covered her mouth as Marik coughed and Malik remembered ot get down on his knee, "I want you to marry me, Shilo. I know I've done things that, well, a sane person really wouldn't call 'courting' but- I had a different way of going about it." Malik said, blushing, looking down slightly. Shilo leaned down, putting her hand on the box and closing it as Malik looked up,

"Hey, propose to me somewhere a little more romantic next time, Baka-teme." She said, kissing him softly. Others in the airport clapped as he kissed her back. Marik seemed somewhat happy but Lanca grumbled,

"Fuck- I was going to try and marry her off to a benefactor of my hospital in America…" Lance groaned and Marik laughed at her brother's comment, as Malik withdrew and stood up, pulling her with him, and hugged her shyly, blushing heatedly as he did.

"Oh, by the way, Malik." Shilo told him and he looked at her, "I took one of those pregnancy tests this morning. I'm pregnant." Malik shoved her away,

"What?" He questioned and shuffled, "I'm a-?" Shilo groaned and nodded, "I'll, uh, figure out something to help."

"Don't bother getting a job." Shilo said, "You're so useless, no one would hire you." She told him before walking off and Malik went after her.

~O~ Epilogue ~O~

In the long run, the last of her dolls vanished. Mr. Sapphire? He ended up being a man known as 'Dartz' who was a friend of Lance's and had helps fund a few of his hospitals- and still asked Shilo out to dinner various times, despite how she was engaged.

Agard's opinion on her husband-to be? Bleak. Lance? He hated Malik with a burning passion for ruining a joint venture he had with Dartz. Heln? He was happy Shilo was happy. As for Ace, he turned Yami Bakura into a white dog and carried him everywhere.

Malik got a job working in Lance's hospital, as a medical representative- before he lost that job for trying to cut someone. His Sister took him in as a historian to tell about Egypt's history. That went pretty well- until he changed the subject to the holocaust. Ace told them to give it up and let Malik take scare of the Chapel in the back yard and paid him outrageously (five-thousand a day), as long as Shilo and Malik stayed in his mansion to raise his grandchild.

"When will you die?" Malik asked him and Ace looked over, smiling,

"FUCKING NEVER." Ace smiled creepily, "I may love you like a son, but I have three others and a grandson on the way. You're never getting anything of mine." Ace said icily. Their relationship was, well, strange.


End file.
